Challenges of Love
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Sequel to Games of Love. Kendall and Logan made it through Kendall's games and became even stronger because of it. But will going to seperate colleges change that, and will Kendall stay changed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Back by popular demand is the sequel to Games of Love. I had several people PM me and ask to do a sequel so here you go. But I have to dedicate it to one...gleechild this is for you.**

**OH and if you didn't read my one shot I posted in my Series of one shots, I strongly suggest you go read it, otherwise you will have no idea about some parts of this.**

**Challenges of Love**

**Chapter 1**

Kendall couldn't believe that the entire summer had passed by and that he was about to head to Ann Arbor for college. The only thing that pleased him was his boyfriend of ten months would be only an hour away from him at Michigan State. That was the one part of it that pleased Kendall the most. He looked at the sleeping figure that was sleeping next to him.

Kendall leaned over and gave Logan a gentle kiss on the temple. He watched as the beautiful brunette stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "I am going to miss this." Logan whispered softly.

Kendall felt himself smile and nod in agreement. "I know. It's going to be weird not waking up to you every morning. Tomorrow will be the last time for over a week." Kendall groaned softly.

It was Friday and school started on the following Tuesday. They both had to be there on Monday, though, for orientation. So they were leaving the following day and bunking at a hotel in Lansing. Then Kendall was driving to school that Monday to get settled in.

Kendall heard Logan sigh, then felt arms wrap around his torso followed by a gentle kiss on his chest. Kendall smiled and gave Logan a tight hug. "I love you, Kenny." Logan said softly into Kendall's chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of Logan's head. "And I love you too, my love." Kendall said with a smirk. Kendall glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. "Well, we're supposed to be at James' house at two. We should get up and get a move on so we aren't late."

"Yeah, you're right. James is leaving tomorrow too. It's crazy to think that he and Camille are going to school in New York together." Logan said softly. Kendall couldn't help but let out a slight growl at the sound of Camille's name. He still hadn't gotten over her kissing Logan. Kendall watched as Logan slightly cowered. They hadn't fought about it, but it was clear that it still upset him. "I'm sorry." Logan said quickly.

Kendall shook the feeling off and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I can't be too mad. I still have you and, from what we've been hearing from James, they seem to be getting pretty serious now."

Kendall couldn't shake the feeling off though. The memory of June when he and Logan had broken up for all of an hour was the worst he had ever felt and he couldn't help but blame Camille for it. It wasn't something he was willing to forgive too easily. Kendall stood up and started getting his stuff ready for a shower.

"Shall you join me?" Kendall asked with a sly grin on his face. He was hoping that Logan would say yes. Kendall could tell by the look on his face though Logan was nervous. "Don't worry, my mom is at work and Katie is at her friend's."

He watched as Logan instantly got a smile on his face. "Okay, but we don't have time for sexy time." Logan said sternly.

"Oh, I'll get my sexy time!" Kendall said with a determined look in his eyes. Kendall adjusted the water to where he knew that they both could take it. Kendall liked warm showers and Logan liked them extremely hot to where his skin was red when he stepped out.

Kendall watched as Logan stripped out of his boxers, but was caught and was met with Logan rolling his eyes. "Were you really just checking me out? Haven't you gotten tired of staring at me?"

Kendall smiled at him. "Eh, not yet. But give it a month or two more and maybe I will." Kendall watched as the expression on Logan's face changed from amused to hurt. He felt guilt rise in him, he knew Logan was still a little worried about them being at separate colleges. "Logie, I was kidding."

Logan gave him a weak smile. "I know you were." Logan said, but something inside told Kendall that he didn't know that.

They got in the shower and Kendall kept blowing soap bubbles at Logan. He was happy when he finally got a genuine laugh from his boyfriend. Kendall was worried that Logan's insecurities would ruin them, he didn't know why Logan was so worried. Kendall had proven time and time again how much he loved Logan.

They were finally heading over to James' house and Kendall kept looking over at Logan. He could tell he had something on his mind; however, Kendall had learned over the last ten months that if Logan was upset he would talk about it when he was ready, when he had all of his thoughts together. Kendall didn't want to push him. So, instead, he grabbed Logan's hand and kissed it gently. "Love you." He said with a cocky smile. Logan smiled back. "What? You don't love me anymore?"

Kendall laughed when Logan blushed. "Of course I do." Kendall would miss seeing that blush on a daily bases.

They walked up to James' door hand-in-hand and walked in. James and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching a movie together and laughing. "Hey, they're here." Carlos said and then smacked James' arm.

James turned around and smiled. "Hey, just think, we won't see each other again until Christmas." James said, but Kendall could see the excitement in his face.

"Speak for yourself. I plan on seeing this one every weekend." Logan said while wrapping his arms around Kendall. Kendall felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. He smiled and hugged Logan back.

"And you guys are leaving me here all by myself to go to Minnesota." Carlos said with a slight pout.

"What are you complaining about? Stephanie is going there too." Kendall shot back at him with a smile. "You know it's crazy that you two," motioning to both Carlos and James, "applied and got into where you did and so did your significant others BEFORE you guys even thought of dating."

"Yeah, maybe it was meant to be." Carlos said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Kendall knew that Carlos was in love with Stephanie. They hadn't said it to each other yet, even though they had been dating for over six months.

They sat down and they watched movies until it was well past midnight. Kendall finally started to yawn and when he looked down at Logan, he noticed that his lover was having trouble even keeping his eyes open. "Are you ready to go, Logie?" He watched as Logan nodded.

They both hugged and said their goodbyes to Carlos and James, promising to do this again when Christmas finally rolled around. Kendall knew that he would get to see Carlos in a few months though because they had a hockey match against each other in early November.

Kendall and Logan finally made it back to Logan's house where they were staying the night. Kendall had packed up all his things and said goodbye to his mom the night before and he, Logan and Logan's mom (who was driving Logan's car behind them) were leaving in the morning to drive to Lansing.

When they were lying in Logan's bed, Kendall gently rubbed the back of Logan's head and kissed him on the forehead. "Kendall?" He heard Logan ask softly.

Kendall knew that tone and the way he said 'Kendall'. Logan was doubting him again. "Yes, Logie Bear..." Kendall said nervously.

He watched as Logan sat up and stared at him for a moment. When Logan looked away, though, he saw a look that he'd only seen on Logan once before...brokenness. Kendall pulled Logan into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. "Logie, what is it?" He asked in a worried tone. He hated one thing above all. And that was Logan being upset.

"Kendall, what if you find someone at Michigan that you think you could love more than me...you're only eighteen. There is so much more out there, and what if I'm not what you're looking for." Logan asked. Kendall could see the tears falling from Logan's eyes. He tightened his grip on Logan.

He held him for a minute and then pulled away. He wiped Logan's tears away with his thumb and then gave Logan a slow and passionate kiss. "Do you feel that?" He asked. He needed Logan to understand. When Logan gave him a confused look he continued. "That spark? I've felt it every single time we've kissed since the first time. That is something I've never felt before with anyone. That is something I'm positive I could never find again."

Logan gave him a weak smile. "You say that now, but how can you be sure that you are going to want me a year from now?" Logan asked. He was looking at Kendall with eyes that were so pathetic and broken. It was slowly ripping Kendall's heart out of his chest.

He pulled Logan into another hug and then kissed the top of his head. "Logan, I've seen what else is out there. I know you hate this fact, but I've been with several other people. Dozens. And I know what else is out there. I know that you are by far the best thing out there for me. We fit together perfectly. It's like we were made for each other. Don't you understand that?"

He watched as Logan's eyes regained their usual spark and his face lit up. He gave Kendall his famous lopsided grin. Logan started nodding his head. "I do know that, I just...I'm afraid, Kendall. I'm so scared that we won't work out. I love you and I can't imagine a world where you aren't mine."

Kendall gave his boyfriend another kiss. "Then be glad you won't ever have to imagine or experience that nightmare."

He heard Logan laugh and it sounded like music to his ears. "You smug bastard." Kendall gave Logan one more gentle kiss and then told him to get some sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Logan woke up with Kendall's arms wrapped tightly around his upper torso and with Kendall's head on his shoulder. Logan couldn't help but chuckle. Kendall was twitching and grunting, something he'd learned his boyfriend did often when he was dreaming of hockey. He softly shook his boyfriend awake and when he saw Kendall sit up suddenly he couldn't help but laugh and ask. "Did you win the Stanley Cup?"

Kendall shot back a friendly glare. "No, maybe I would have if someone had let me sleep and finish the dream!"

Logan couldn't help laughing again; however, when he looked at Kendall, the glare was still there. "Oh, you were serious." Logan said abruptly. He had never met anyone who lived and breathed something so much that they dreamt about it. Logan knew that it was Kendall's life ambition to be center for the Wild and it was something he knew he could support.

Kendall gave him a look of disbelief. "Well, of course I was serious. Have I ever joked about hockey?" Logan shook his head. "Is it already nine?" Kendall said stretching out and looking at Logan.

"Unfortunately, we have to be on the road in the next hour if we want to make it there with good timing." Logan said softly. Kendall nodded and they got up and started to get ready. When they were ready, they packed up Logan's car with the boxes that he was taking with him.

"It still sucks that you have to live on campus your freshman year, I'm ready for it to be next year so we can live together." Kendall said with a smile. Logan couldn't help but smile and blush. Him saying that meant that he wanted to be together a year from now and that made Logan confident that maybe Kendall had meant what he had said the night before.

Logan had been worrying night and day about whether or not he and Kendall would make it when they went to college. He hoped and prayed they would. He had never imagined loving someone so much. He didn't think it was possible. He would have been devastated if Kendall left him again. When Kendall had broken up with him before, the moment Kendall had said it was over Logan's world completely shattered.

He had broken down and felt so empty inside. Logan knew that it had been his fault, but that didn't make it any easier. He hoped that Kendall would stay true to him. It had been Kendall's second nature for so long to just go off and sleep with whoever showed him interest. He was just worried that it would happen again.

When they were done packing up his car, Logan and Kendall walked back into the house and waited on Logan's mom to get ready to go. She had agreed to follow them in Logan's car and then fly back so the two lovers could spend more time together. When Logan saw his mom and dad walk in, he noticed that his mom had tears in her eyes. Logan couldn't help but feel guilty. "Mom, it's not like I'm moving to London, I'm just moving to Michigan." Logan said while walking up and hugging his mom.

He watched as his mom shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly. "I know. I just can't seem to fathom the thought of my one and only baby boy being all by himself in a new town and not knowing anyone at his school."

That had been one of Logan's fears. He hadn't heard of anyone else going to Michigan State from his close group of friends. Kendall was going to be an hour away but that still would seem like a million miles and they would only see each other on weekends.

"That's not true, mom." Kendall piped up. "Logan knows that if he needs anything I am only an hour away and I will ditch any class to come make sure my Logie is okay." Logan felt Kendall bring him into his chest and couldn't help but blush since his parents were watching them.

"I know. I can't believe that you're grown." Mrs. Mitchell said again. She brought Logan into a hug and Logan hugged his mom tightly knowing that it was what she needed.

Logan let go and looked at his dad who was beaming at him. Logan latched on to his dad and gave him a long hug. "I love you, dad." Logan said softly.

When he pulled away he saw his dad's eyes getting misty. "I love you too, son. I'm so proud of the man you've become the last eighteen years." Logan noticed his dad wasn't looking at him anymore, he was looking on Kendall. "You take care of my son." Logan looked back and saw Kendall smile and then nod. "You guys should probably get going."

Logan gave his dad one more hug and then got in the car and they started driving towards Michigan. It was going to take them almost twelve hours to get there. Logan was listening to a CD that Kendall had made for him. Kendall had recorded a few of the songs that he had written for him. It was supposed to remind Logan of how much the taller blond loved him.

Logan smiled when the newest one he wrote started playing. Kendall had named it Music Sounds Better With U. Logan sang along with it and couldn't help but blush when Kendall gave him a weird look. "I see that you like this one?" Kendall asked in a cocky tone.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course, I like it. You wrote it for me." Logan said. He eased his seat belt off and gave the blond a kiss. Logan rested his head on the blond's chest and then looked up and gave him a gentle kiss on the neck. When he looked down it looked like Kendall had been aroused by that. He looked up at Kendall. "I see someone is awake."

Kendall gave him a sly grin. "You can wake him up just by looking at me with those innocent brown eyes." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan got a brilliant idea. He knew that he and Kendall wouldn't be able to do anything together for a while and they may be too tired when they got to the hotel. So Logan slowly undid Kendall's belt and looked up to see the eagerness in Kendall's eyes.

Logan pulled down the hem of Kendall's boxers and watched as Kendall Jr. sprang free of his prison. Logan still couldn't believe Kendall's size sometimes. He slowly took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. He felt Kendall's beloved GTO swerve. Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "I won't do this if you are going to kill us."

Kendall just nodded in response. Logan took that as an agreement to continue. He licked Kendall's entire shaft from base to tip. When he heard Kendall let out a slow and long moan, he smiled and then took the whole length into his mouth. Logan heard Kendall's breath hitch. He continued moving his head up and down.

Logan relaxed his throat as best he could. He knew by now what Kendall liked and how he liked it. He continued moving his head and he felt a chunk of his hair being pulled and then felt Kendall start slightly thrusting into his mouth. "My god, Logan." Kendall breathed out.

Logan pulled Kendall's dick out of his mouth and looked up. "What?" He asked innocently with a smile. In response he felt Kendall grab his head and push him back towards the throbbing cock. Logan continued to move his head up and down and suck as best he could. After about ten minutes he felt Kendall let out a single shiver. "Logie, I'm going to cum." Kendall said, gasping for breath.

Logan felt the familiar tasting juice empty out in his mouth. He licked Kendall's slit making sure that all of it was out and then pulled his boxers back up. He planted a kiss on Kendall's cheek. "Logan, what brought that on?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, I just realized that we wouldn't be able to do this too much after tomorrow and I wanted to." Logan said innocently. He watched as Kendall smiled and chuckled.

"Hard to believe my little Logie has lost most of his innocence." Kendall said with a chuckle.

They finished their drive to Michigan and then stayed the night in a hotel in Lansing. Logan woke up the next morning with dread in his mind. This was the last time he would wake up with Kendall next to him until the following weekend. That thought alone made Logan want to cry.

He looked over and saw that Kendall was already up and looking at him. "I'm going to miss your brown eyes." Kendall said sadly.

"Maybe, your roommate will have brown eyes." Logan said with a joking manner.

He watched as Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but they won't be nearly as amazing as yours, my love." Logan lifted his head and gave Kendall a gentle kiss.

Two hours later they were pulling up to Logan's campus and unloading his car. After an hour of lifting boxes and other various things, Logan's room was full of boxes and books. Logan sat down on his bed and looked at Kendall who was standing there. "Well your dorms are at least nicer than mine. I vote that we stay at yours as often as possible." Kendall said.

"You already know it's going to depend on who can get to the other soonest." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall looked at his phone and frowned. "Well, Logie, orientation for you starts in a half hour and mine starts in three. I have to get there and try and unload some of this."

Logan nodded and walked back out with Kendall. When they got to the familiar car, Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I love you. Call me when you get there?" Logan asked.

"I'll text you. You'll be at orientation." Kendall said in response. Logan clung to Kendall. _I'm not going to cry._ He told himself. He looked at Kendall and he didn't have tears in his eyes so he wasn't going to cry either. He gave Kendall a kiss then watched as Kendall got in his car and drove away. Logan watched him until he couldn't see Kendall's car anymore. Then he allowed a few tears to fall.

He went to the building that orientation was at and went to the line with an M on it. He was supposed to get his schedule today. He was hoping that he would be pleased with it. He saw a guy with sandy blond hair and brown eyes smiling at him. "Logan, right?" Logan couldn't help but give him a weird look. "Jude, we met when we were getting the tour. I'm on the hockey team with you, and we're roommates."

"Oh right, hey man." Logan said with a smile. "How are you? Have you heard from our captain about the practices?"

Jude shook his head. "We start practice in two weeks, Monday through Saturday." Jude seemed to not be too fond of the thought but shrugged. Logan saw a girl come up behind Jude and wrap her arms around him. Logan's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Logan?" She asked in a surprised tone.

Logan knew that his eyes had to be wide. "Emily?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendall was finally pulling up to his new home. He looked at all the kids wearing their Michigan shirts and couldn't help but frown that he was wearing just a plain plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and vans. _Dammit, I should have worn something Michigan. _He thought bitterly.

He slowly started carrying his guitar and a bag of clothes to his dorm room. He had been sent his room assignment almost a week ago. He was rooming with the other hockey players. When he got to his room he set down his guitar and bag and saw that the other side of his room was completely set up already.

Kendall pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He knew that Logan would still be in orientation but he wanted to make sure he told his lover that he had made it to his school safe and sound so he didn't have to cause his brown eyed boyfriend any unnecessary worry. _Made it here, call you when I am done with everything._

He went back out and grabbed a few boxes, then made his way back up. When he got there he saw a guy sitting on the perfectly made bed. The guy stood up and started speaking. "You must be Kendall. I'm Sam." Kendall shook his roommate's hand. Sam had shaggy brown hair that was flipped out and green/blue eyes with some hazel in them. He stood about four inches taller than Kendall. He had high cheek bones and a slight beard growing out.

"Nice to meet you...wait how did you know who I was?"

Sam laughed. "Oh, my brother, Dean, told me. He is good friends with Christian. Christian set it up so all hockey players are rooming with other hockey players. Something about not wanting to disturb innocent non-hockey players when he makes us get up early?"

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at Sam's tone. "So is your brother on the team too?" Kendall asked curiously.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, Dean is a junior here. He and Christian have been friends since he was a freshman. I applied here so I could play on the same team with my brother again for the next two years. I would have went to Notre Dame had my brother not been here. Need some help carrying in the rest of your boxes?" Sam asked with a smile.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks a lot man." Kendall and Sam started walking out of the dorm and back down to Kendall's car.

"So tell me about yourself. Where are you from, what brought you to Michigan?" Sam asked. Kendall smiled because it seemed like Sam genuinely wanted to know. "Don't think I'm weird but we're roommates for a year. It'd be nice to get to know you and all that junk."

Kendall laughed. "I understand. Let's see. I'm from Duluth, Minnesota. I was actually going to go to school there but my boyfriend got a scholarship at Michigan State so I decided to come here to be closer to him, honestly."

He looked over at Sam expecting him to be disgusted. Kendall knew that even though a lot of people were understanding, there were still many who were disgusted by the thought of two guys being together. It didn't seem to faze Sam though. He noticed Sam look over at him and grin.

"What, surprised that I'm not threatening you for being gay?" Sam asked in an amused tone. Kendall just nodded in response. "Well, Dean rooms with a gay guy. Christian has been with his boyfriend for like three years and they are serious. The three of them came to visit over the summer. I will admit before it bothered me, but being around Christian and his boyfriend, Jacob, got me over that."

"So Christian and your brother are close? Why doesn't Christian room with his boyfriend?" Kendall asked curiously.

He noticed Sam raise an eyebrow at this. "Well, Jacob goes to school at Western. So there is some distance. They visit when they can from what I understand though. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Christian and Dean have a slight male crush on each other. It's a total bromance." Sam said with laughter.

"That's not too bad. There are a lot of acceptable bromances now-a-days." Kendall said. They had finally reached Kendall's car. He watched as Sam stopped suddenly. "What?"

"Sweet car. It reminds me of my brother's. Is this a 67?" Sam asked with an excited tone.

"No, it's a 68." Kendall said with a smile on his face. He never got tired of people admiring his car.

"Nice, my brother has a 67 Impala. It's his pride and joy. He refuses to even let me drive it." Sam said. They started grabbing Kendall's bag and they were carrying the rest of his stuff up to the room and after three trips they finally had it all in their room.

"So, when do I get to meet your brother?" Kendall asked curiously.

Sam looked at his watch. "In about an hour and a half. We have to go to orientation and then Christian called a team meeting right after on the ice. We aren't suiting up just meeting in the stands to familiarize ourselves with each other."

Kendall and Sam started walking to where their orientation was being held when he felt his phone start to vibrate. He looked and saw that it was Logan. "Hey, I'm gonna take this. Sorry, it's my boyfriend." Kendall said to Sam. Sam only nodded in response. "Hey, Logie." He glared at Sam when he let out a chuckle.

"Kenny, I miss you already. Come back." Logan said instantly. Kendall chuckled.

"Believe me, if I could I would. I miss you too." Kendall said softly, trying not to let Sam overhear him.

"Awww, how cute." He heard his roommate say. Kendall chuckled and flipped Sam off before lightly pushing him. Kendall couldn't explain it, but he knew that Sam and him were going to be close.

"Shut up, man, I'm talking to Logan." Kendall said with a laugh.

"Who's that?" Logan asked. Kendall could hear the worry in his voice. Kendall knew that Logan was worried that Kendall would ditch him, but Kendall knew he wouldn't.

"That's Sam, my annoying and totally straight roommate." Kendall said in a teasing voice.

He heard Logan chuckle and saw Sam raise an eyebrow. "Was the straight part necessary?" Logan asked. "So you aren't going to believe who I saw at orientation today."

Kendall knew that no one from Duluth West had gone to Michigan or MSU, so he couldn't even imagine who he would have seen so he decided to go the smart ass route. "Santa Claus? No, wait...the Easter Bunny?"

"HAHA. Not funny, I'm being serious." Logan said, but even Kendall could hear the smile over the phone. "Emily."

Kendall almost dropped his phone. "Emily? As in my ex-girlfriend?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, she goes here. I almost fainted when I saw her. And get this...she's my roommate's girlfriend. Small frickin world, huh?" Logan said.

Sam was smacking Kendall's arm and pointing to his watch, mouthing. "We need to go in." Kendall nodded. "Listen, I have to go to orientation. Can I call you after?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, don't forget please. I love you." Logan said.

"I love you too. Bye." Kendall hung up and looked at Sam. "Not cool, man."

Sam just laughed in response. "I like to fuck with people. And what was up with the straight comment? You haven't even asked my orientation. What if I was a flamer?" Sam asked while holding the door open for Kendall.

"Well, what is your orientation?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow. He was going to call B.S. if Sam said he was gay.

"I'm straight of course, but that isn't the point." Sam said while they sat down. Kendall couldn't help but laugh and just shake his head at his new friend. "And what was with the comment?"

"Logan is kind of worried I'll leave him for someone else. I think he's relieved that I'm rooming with a straight guy." Kendall admitted.

Sam didn't have time to respond because their orientation started. They were given papers of instructions of how to look up their schedules. Afterwards, Sam and Kendall headed to the rink to meet with the rest of the team. They were joined by one other freshman, whose name was Will.

They walked in and Kendall instantly recognized Christian, with his blue eyes and dark hair. He went over and slapped hands with Christian. "Kendall, my man, how are you?"

"Good, good. Just got out of orientation." Kendall said cheerfully. He saw a guy with short spiky light brown hair and green hazel eyes, ruffle Sam's hair.

"Kendall, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is my roommate Kendall." Sam said.

Kendall shook Dean's hand. Dean was the same height as Kendall. They stood eye level. "Nice to meet you, good luck with putting up with this guy." Dean said with a smile on his face. Kendall couldn't help but notice how deep Dean's voice was. It was a voice that had a lot of sex appeal to him. Sam lightly pushed Dean, for his comment.

"That's enough," Christian said. He told everyone to sit down, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh when Dean put two fingers over his lips, trying to imitate a Hitler mustache and then pointed to Christian. Kendall lost it though when Dean did the "hail hitler" arm movement. The dirty look from Christian stopped that though.

Kendall didn't listen to much of what Christian was saying. For some reason, he couldn't get his mind off of Logan. He couldn't help but think how weird it was being away from his raven haired, perfect boyfriend. He missed him. He realized that the next morning would be the first morning he would wake up without him in over six months.

The team meeting only lasted about twenty minutes before Christian said they could go. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to my brother for a moment." Sam informed Kendall and then walked over to where Dean was standing.

Kendall felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Christian standing there with a wide smile on his face. "So, mind telling me what that message on Facebook was about last year?" Christian asked curiously.

Kendall face palmed his self. He had almost completely forgotten about that. He chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of lied to Logan and told him I had feelings for you and we were going to be together so I could break up with him." Kendall said like it was nothing.

He watched as Christian's eyes bugged out. "That's messed up, so you're single?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, the break up didn't last long. He figured out I lied, and we worked things out. We've been together now for like ten months. My longest relationship, honestly man."

Christian smiled at him. "Me and mine are coming up on four years in March. Time flies when you have found the one you want forever." Christian said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Kendall recognized the look all too well, he knew that he got that look whenever he thought of Logan and that Logan looked like that quite often. "Yeah, that's what I'm aiming for. But hey, I'll catch you later." Kendall turned on his heel and started walking towards the door.

He let his mind wander back to Logan, but that quickly changed when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders and leap frog over him. He saw a brunette turn around and smile. "Damn, you're short." Sam said with a grin.

Kendall shook his head. "Not all of us can be six three." Kendall couldn't help but chuckle, though, at the fact he'd just been called short.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Logan was sitting in his biology class taking notes. He was glad that in his first class the teacher decided to dive right into the lesson. It was what he needed, his mind was a mess. He was nervous. Kendall had spent the majority of the night before convincing him that he wasn't going to cheat on him. But Logan couldn't help but be worried. Kendall made friends easily, Kendall's roommate Sam was proof of that.

The way Logan heard Kendall and Sam interact made it seem like they'd been friends all their lives and not just a day. Logan remembered his Skype conversation with Kendall the night before. Sam had introduced himself, but Logan noticed how gorgeous Sam was. He had dark hair and dark eyes too. What if one night Kendall did something stupid?

Logan shook the thought out of his head, he needed to trust Kendall. Kendall hadn't done anything to make him even remotely think that he'd ever cheat on him. But it was hard, seeing Kendall and Sam wrestle and push each other had really gotten under Logan's skin. Logan knew that he was being jealous and ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Kendall was an hour away and he didn't get to see him. Logan sighed again and then refocused his attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom who was writing stuff on the board.

Logan copied notes and asked the questions that came to his mind. Logan was pleased that for once he seemed to be surrounded by a lot of intellectuals. In high school, he'd been one of very few people to take his classes seriously. But now, he was surrounded by others who wanted nothing more than to listen to a lecture.

Logan was surprised when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He pulled it out and noticed that it was only eight in the morning and Kendall was probably just getting up since his classes didn't start until nine. He looked at the text and smiled to himself. _Good morning, my love. It's insane how much I missed you just now. Waking up alone sucks. Come cuddle...please._

Logan hid his phone. He didn't want his professor to think that he was being disrespectful. _It was very weird. And I wish I could. I love you. I have a break in classes from nine to eleven. Call then._

Logan continued to pay attention to his professor and when it was time to leave he gathered all his things and made his way to the door. He saw a guy he recognized from the hockey team walking by. "Logan, right?" The guy asked. Logan racked his brain for this guy's name.

"Yeah, and your...damn it. I'm sorry. I've been horrible with names." Logan confessed. He couldn't help but feel bad that he kept forgetting people's names.

The guy laughed. "It's cool, and it's Gary." Logan smiled at him. Gary had pale grey eyes and had light brownish, red hair. He stood maybe a half foot taller than Logan. "What's your next class?"

"I have psych." Logan said with a grin. "I have a break though till eleven. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"I have biology, just was waiting for him to let you guys go. Have a good day, Logan." Gary said with a smile on his face.

Logan smiled back and waved him goodbye. He pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend's number. "Hello there my bestest friend in the world." He heard Carlos say.

Logan couldn't help but laugh and miss his friend. "Hey, Carlitos. What are you up to? How is the first day?" Logan had worried about Carlos going to college. He didn't have anyone there to hold his hand through it.

"It was okay. I have one more class then I am home free. And it's not so bad. I have Stephanie here at least." Logan heard him say. He then heard a "Hi, Logan." Come from Stephanie.

"I'm jealous you guys get to go to school together." Logan said softly. He heard Carlos laugh at him. "Dude, it isn't funny."

"You guys are an hour away. Deal." Carlos said still laughing.

"Easy for you to say." Logan said. Logan let his bottom lip stick out even though no one was there to see it. "You won't believe who is going here."

He heard Carlos stop laughing. "Who?"

"Kendall's ex-girlfriend, Emily." Logan said. He heard Carlos gasp. "Yeah, that was my reaction too. And Kendall is really chummy with his new roommate. He tells me that Sam is straight but I'm not so sure, I think he is lying to–" But he was cut off.

"Dude! Don't go there. Kendall wouldn't lie to you about that. He loves you and even if his roommate is gay, what does it matter? Kendall loves you and wouldn't cheat on you. If he was going to cheat on you he would have done it already." Logan couldn't help but be surprised that Carlos was taking up for Kendall.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Logan said softly. He knew that he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Logan was realizing and coming to terms with the fact that he was just a jealous person.

"I am. I have to go. We're going to class. Talk to you later, Loges." There was a click on the other end before Logan could even say anything.

Logan walked to the cafeteria and got some food. His mom made sure that he had a meal ticket here so he could eat whatever he wanted. He was sitting, eating a sloppy joe when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and saw Kendall's picture staring at him.

"Hey, Kenny." He said cheerfully into the phone.

"Logie, I miss you so much." Kendall said with enthusiasm. Logan couldn't help but smile at the sound of Kendall's voice.

"I miss you too, waking up alone this morning sucked." Logan said softly.

"I know it did." Kendall said. Logan couldn't help but frown when he heard someone else in the background.

"Knight, come on, we need to eat before our next class. You can talk to lover boy later." He recognized Sam's voice already.

"Sorry, Logie–" Kendall started.

"Don't. Just don't. Its' fine...tell Sam I say hi." Logan hung up before he even got a response. He looked at his phone. It was ten thirty. Logan looked at his food and decided that he wasn't hungry anymore. He walked up and threw the rest of the contents in the trash and then walked towards his class.

When he got there, he saw Gary talking to some other guys that Logan didn't know. Logan couldn't help but be frustrated. He didn't make friends easily, not as easily as Kendall did and he felt alone. He didn't know anyone really and it was tearing him up after only one day. _Its' okay, _Logan told himself, _Things will get better. They can only get better._

"Hey, one right after the other?" Logan asked Gary with a smile.

"Yeah, I like to just knock them out. I have one more after this one and then free for the rest of the day." Gary said with a smile. "So while we're waiting, what position are you?"

"Left wing. You?" Logan asked. Logan knew that he needed to be more sociable. Maybe that was why Kendall made friends so easily. He was always talking to people. Maybe if Logan did that he could make a few too.

"I'm goalie. I'll be back up this year but both their goalies are seniors so I'll be able to take over next year, thankfully." Gary said with a grin. "Now, I just need to bide my time."

Logan smiled at him. They walked into the room together and Logan was surprised when Gary sat down next to him. He saw someone sit on the other side of him as well and when he looked over he saw Emily.

"Hey, Logan." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi." He said politely.

"So, we didn't really talk much when we first met, how are you and Kendall doing? Well, I hope." She said with a friendly smile.

Logan let a wide grin creep on his face. "We're doing great. I miss him though, him being an hour away from me sucks. I just wish he was here with me." Logan said.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" He heard Gary say on the right of him. Logan only nodded in response. "Nice to know, that I'm not the only gay guy on the team."

Logan smiled at him and then turned his attention to the professor who was walking in. He announced that they needed to partner up into three for their first psych project. Logan looked at Emily and then Gary and they nodded. Logan was glad he knew two people in the room because he would have felt like a loser had he been the only one without a partner.

Logan sighed when he walked into the dorm. Jude wasn't there so he took the time to pull out his laptop and open up Skype. He was pleased to see that Kendall was on. He hit the video chat button, happy when the familiar blond appeared on the screen. "So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"I wasn't ever mad. Just annoyed, I guess." Logan admitted. He watched as Kendall smiled. "So how was your first day?"

"It was good. I have all my classes with at least one member of the team and two of the three are with Sam so that helps." Kendall said with a smirk. Logan didn't like the smirk though. It made him paranoid.

"You two seem to be awfully close already..." Logan said softly.

"He's a good guy; we get along. He's a lot like me and we joke around. He's like a brother–"

Logan couldn't hear this. "You've known him for a day." Logan snapped.

"Logan, I make friends easily. Are you mad at me for that? He's my roommate. I want to be close to him. Have a good friend to help me in this crazy college life." Kendall said desperately. Logan could see that Kendall was getting frustrated and he couldn't help but feel bad that he was ruining his and Kendall's conversation.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." Logan said and looked down.

"So tell me, my love, how was your first day?" Kendall asked trying to switch the subject.

"It was good, had to partner up in psych. Emily and I are gonna partner with–" But it was his turn to be cut off.

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled. Logan could see the anger in Kendall's eyes. It was a type of anger and hatred that Logan hadn't seen in a while. "What the fuck are you thinking? Why would you partner with her?"

"Kendall, I don't know anyone else...so we just–"

"NO!" Kendall yelled. "She fucked my world up...do what you want." Logan watched as Kendall hit a button on his laptop and then he was gone. Logan allowed the sobs to overtake him then.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendall looked over to the right and saw Sam staring at him from his bed. "Well, that didn't seem like a pleasant conversation."

"Not in the mood, Sam." Kendall said with a growl.

Sam slightly cowered and held up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry, what's going on?" Sam asked with a concerned look on his face.

Kendall sighed and sunk down in his chair. "This girl I dated, who messed my head up for years...he's partnering with her. I don't want him anywhere near her. What if she rubs off on him? And not only that, he thinks something is going on with us."

"Well isn't there?" Sam asked in a joking manner. Kendall gave him a dirty look. "Kidding, geez. No need for the death glare, put it away forever. He does know I'm straight, right?"

Kendall just shook his head. "I don't care about that to be honest. I just, ugh, why would he do this? I don't want him anywhere near Emily."

Sam put down his notebook and sat next to him. "Then tell him that. If he loves you like you say he does, he will understand."

Kendall didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know why Logan wanted to be friends with Emily. Kendall had no interest in being friends with any of his exes. And the last thing Kendall needed was Logan asking Emily questions and comparing their relationships. Kendall sighed. He felt his phone buzz. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. _I'm sorry, I thought you were over her._

Kendall felt the rage overtake him. Logan thought he wasn't over Emily. He couldn't believe this. He didn't even want to justify what he had said. But he couldn't help but type back _Whatever. You know that isn't it._ "That's it. I'm going to work out." Kendall said.

"I'll come with." Sam said and with that they went to the gym.

**A/N: Okay, so anyone who can tell me where I got my OC characters from in Kendall's side of the story gets a chapter dedicated to them. I'm curious to see if anyone picks up on it. I was watching that show while writing this so I used the names.**

**And this came out about 3,000 words longer then I meant it to. Geez. I guess I missed writing this epic tale.**

**So what does everyone think? Should I have quit while I was ahead, or do you like? Reviews would**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Seeing all the reviews, alerts and favorites is making me feel good inside. I love you guys for being so awesome! And this chapter is dedicated to …. for seeing that my OC characters where Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural. I thought the Impala was the biggest hint. Anywho, enjoy**

**Challenges of Love**

**Chapter 2**

Logan had been staring at his blank laptop screen for the last five minutes. He couldn't believe that Kendall had just snapped on him like that. He heard his room door open and heard two people laughing. He turned around and saw Jude and Emily walking in.

"Logan, are you okay?" Jude asked in a worried tone. Logan glanced up at him and just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look, I'll be back a little later. I'm going to go do some homework in the library for a little bit." Logan said and then he stood up, grabbed his bag and phone and then left the room.

He couldn't be around Emily. Kendall wasn't over her. That's why he was acting like he was. He didn't want Logan to be friends with her because he still wanted her. And why wouldn't he, Emily was his first everything. Logan was just his twenty or thirtieth, he wasn't anything special. But Emily...she took his virginity. It was Kendall's first love and he was always going to love her.

Logan froze where he stood after what he just thought had registered with him. He sat down on the bench that was next to him and put his face in his hands. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know if he could take all the non sense going on in his head. He sighed and then pulled out his phone; there was only one person who could give him advice.

"Hello?" He heard that familiar voice say.

"James?" Logan asked his voice cracking. He had to clear his throat just to keep from crying again. He looked around and noticed people giving him weird looks, but he just ignored them. He couldn't pay attention to them. He had to focus on what he was doing.

"Logan, are you okay?" His friend's voice instantly went from cheerful to worried. "What's wrong?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Well, Emily and I are going to MSU together and we are partnering with each other in psych and Kendall flipped, he yelled at me and said that he couldn't believe I would do this to him."

He heard James sigh on the other end. "Logan, you aren't doing anything wrong. Kendall can't dictate who you can and can't be friends with. That isn't fair to you. He needs to realize that you can be friends with whoever you want."

Logan took in what James was saying. Kendall had never told him he couldn't be friends with someone. James was making it sound like it was a daily occurrence. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "James, it's not that. He has never told me I couldn't be friends with someone, but why would he flip about it...you know unless he still has feelings for her. What if he never got over her?"

When he heard James let out a chuckle he couldn't help but be angered. "Well to be honest, I don't think you have to worry about that. I don't think Kendall wants her. He seems to prefer you over anyone and he wasn't nearly as happy or lovey dovey with her."

Logan sighed, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, at all. He wanted James to tell him, that maybe Kendall did still want Emily. If James had said that at least Logan wouldn't feel like he was going crazy. Then another thought occurred to him. "James, what if he breaks up with me? What if he thinks I'm crazy? James I couldn't take him leaving me again. He's done it twice and both times I wanted to die. I can't live without him."

James was silent for a moment, and that worried Logan. _Maybe James thinks that Kendall is going to break up with me._ Logan started to slowly panic more and more. "Logan, take a breath. I don't think that he is going to break up with you. He loves you. But don't let him push you around like this. If you want to be friends with Emily then be friends with her. I honestly always thought that she was a nice girl."

Logan smiled into his phone. "I knew you were the right person to call." Logan said with a smile.

He heard James let out a slight chuckle. "Anytime Loges, but I have to go. Camille and I are going to see a show on Broadway. Remember, stand your ground."

Logan couldn't help but smile. "I will, talk to you later." Logan hung up the phone. He was glad that James and Camille were working out so well. From what James had been telling Logan it was beginning to seem like Camille was finally getting over him. James said that whenever she said Logan's name her eyes didn't light up like they use to.

Logan couldn't help but be glad. He knew that it always bugged James that Camille was still into him. But James had finally told Camille he loved her and James and Logan both were happy when she said it back with a big smile on her face.

Logan walked into the library and noticed that about five hockey players were sitting together. He recognized, Bryan who was the captain almost immediately. Bryan was a buff guy and was hard to miss. Logan walked up when he saw Bryan wave him over. Logan walked over to the six foot, black hair and black eyed man. Logan still couldn't get over how dark his eyes were. He'd never seen eyes so dark before.

"Mitchell, good to see that you're making sure you keep up on academics. Rule ones of the hockey team. You're not a B student you don't play." Bryan said with a smile. Logan looked around at all the other players. "Guys, remember Logan Mitchell. You guys have only met him like once but he's on the team. Left wing, pretty good from what coach has said."

"Well, I'm alright. Not anything special...you know, just do the best I can...ah...bleep, blap, bloop." Logan couldn't help but feel like a loser. But all the guys at the table started laughing.

"Another shy one?" Bryan asked. "It's alright, we're a family, no need to be shy. Now we have here, Castiel or Cas Rogers." Bryan pointed to a guy with a spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a beard and had to be at least a junior or a senior. "And, T.J. Winchester, or as we call him the Thumper." Logan noticed all the guys at the table started laughing.

Logan looked at T.J who had neat short hair and a pair of green eyes. He was at least six foot two and was a scrawny kid, but you could tell he had some power behind him. "Why do they call you Thumper?" Logan asked curiously.

T.J smiled a crooked smile. "Well two reasons, on the ice I like to thump into people and in the bedroom my friends say all they can hear is thump, thump, thump."

Logan couldn't help but be embarrassed by that last statement. And he knew that his face must have gone red. "Oh." Logan said softly. That just made the guys laugh a little harder.

"Enough, Thump. Next we have Ricky Bobby, his real last name is Beadoux but none of us can pronounce it." Ricky had blond hair that was down to his shoulders, brown eyes and Logan noticed when he smiled he was missing a front tooth. "And lastly, we have my best friend Matthew Schrader." Matthew had curly blond hair and blue eyes. Logan's one word to describe him would have been beautiful. It was the eyes that did it for him.

Logan waved at all of them. "So Loges, are you coming to the party tonight?" Ricky asked curiously.

Logan shook his head. "Nah, I figured I'd get ahead on some work and call it an early night." Logan knew he sounded lame but he didn't come here to party, he came here to get an education.

He watched as they all laughed at him again. "Mitchell you came to one of the biggest party schools and you don't want to go to a party?" Cas asked in a voice that was mocking him.

"Come on, man the whole team is going." T.J said lightly shoving Logan. Logan frowned.

"Hey, unlike you slackers he wants to stay caught up." Bryan said defending his new player. "If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to."

Logan thought back to his high school team, he was a part of the team and they were like a family. Logan wanted friends and he knew the only way he'd get them was if he socialize. He sighed. "No, I'll go if most of the team is." Logan said.

Cas and T.J clapped and did a fist pump. "Yeah man! It's a team effort now. We're gonna get wasted!" Cas yelled.

"Correction." Matthew said smuggly. "You're going to get wasted and we're gonna get stuck carrying your drunk and belligerent ass back to your room."

Logan laughed at that. He smiled, they had welcomed him in no problem. Maybe he did have some friends after all. They all did work for the next three hours and then they all left to go change for the party. They agreed to meet outside the library to go to the party together.

Logan walked back to his room with a smile on his face. He was feeling a little better. Sure the day had gotten off to a rocky start, but they were getting better. And the team had helped keep his mind off of Kendall for a little while. When he got to the room, Jude was already changing. "Cas said you were going tonight." He said with a grin.

"Yes, thought I'd have some fun." Logan said. He opened his shift robe and looked for a pair of his black skinny jeans. He decided that he wanted to look good. He wanted people here to think that he wasn't a total dork. He finally got a black shirt out that had some blue print on it and his black jacket. He popped the collar a bit and then grabbed his hair wax and styled his hair. (A/N Imagine the Guru episode with his swagger)

Logan double checked himself in the mirror and decided he looked alright. He grabbed a pair of black high tops James had bought for him and put them on. He walked down to the library with Jude and saw the other guys waiting for them. He was surprised to see all of them looking even better then he himself did. When they got there he heard Matthew start to whistle. "Man, who thought our little Loges could clean up so well. Here, I was expecting him to come down in a sweater vest." He heard Matthew saw with a laugh.

Logan let out a slight chuckle. "Nah, I left those in my closet tonight." He took Matt in and was almost winded. Matt had on a pair of tight dark denim jeans and a plaid white and black shirt. The shirt reminded him of Kendall; he frowned at the thought of Kendall. He decided he wasn't going to let Kendall get him down tonight.

They started walking to the party. Logan pulled out his phone and sent Kendall a text. _I'm going to a party with the team. I'll call you later._

He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer though. He talked to Cas and Ricky the most at the party. They were standing against the wall, but they soon left when two girls came up and asked them to dance. Logan drank the rest of whatever was in his cup. He could feel himself getting a little tipsy.

He looked over and saw Matthew and some guy talking into each other's ears. Logan wondered if Matthew was gay, Logan knew that he'd never seen two straight guys talking that close. Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes come up to him.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said with a smile.

"I'm Logan." Logan looked around, trying to avoid this girl.

"Cute name. You know I haven't seen you talking to anyone else. Are you here with anyone?" She asked in a low and seductive voice.

Logan shook his head. "No, but I'm taken." Logan said simply. He glanced down and noticed that the girl was pouting slightly.

Logan was surprised when she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his neck and whispered in his ear. "I won't tell, if you won't."

Logan pulled away. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said and bolted for the bathroom. He was getting ready to shut the door when Jessica wormed her way in. Logan was surprised, but then what he did and said finally caught up with him. He watched as Jessica closed the door and then she tried to attack Logan's lips.

Logan lightly pulled her away from him. "Listen, I have a boyfriend. I don't like girls, I'm sorry if I led you on tonight." Logan said and then he ran out of the bathroom. He was getting ready to walk out of the door but he ran into a guy he didn't know. It was the guy Matt was talking too.

"You okay, Loges?" Matt asked in a worried voice.

"Dude, some girl just tried to kiss me. My boyfriend is going to be pissed." Logan said. He watched as Matt's eyes got wide. But Logan didn't stick around to get anymore of a reaction; he left and started making his way back to the dorm.

He sighed when he finally got there. He put his head in his hands and sighed. _Geez, when did my life become a soap opera?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendall was at the rink. He had worked out for almost two hours but that wasn't enough. So he told Sam he was going to go to the rink. Sam had offered to join him but Kendall had told his friend he needed time alone, so that he could clear his head. This fight with Logan was really bugging him. Kendall had been happy that Sam had accepted and respected his wishes.

Kendall was currently working on his slap shots. He wanted to make sure they were perfect, but no matter how much he shot, no matter how hard he hit them he couldn't stop thinking about a memory that had haunted him since Emily had broken up with him.

_Kendall and Emily had just finished having sex for the first time. They were lying in Emily's bed and Kendall wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad that my first time was with someone I really love and care about." Kendall told her. _

_He looked at Emily and she nodded. She lazily wrapped an arm around Kendall and then ignored him. Kendall wasn't discouraged by this though, he and Emily had just shared something beautiful together. They had given each other something that no one else could have from them, their virginities. _

"_Emily, I love you so much. I know that we're young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you when we get out of high school and I want you to be mine for the rest of my life. You are the greatest person I've ever known and I don't need the next four years to realize I want you next to me forever." Kendall said. He looked at the beautiful girl he was holding in his arms and smiled._

_He didn't think that he could ever want anything more than the person that was lying next to him. "I want the same things too Kendall. I love you so much. You are the most wonderful guy I've ever known." He heard Emily say. Kendall smiled and clung to what she had just said._

_She wanted to spend her life with him too. Kendall knew that not many people were so lucky the first time they fell in love, but he was. He was going to marry his first and only girlfriend and they would live happily ever after. Kendall had gone home that day with a smile on his face. When he walked in to his house, his mom was sitting there with eight year old Katie, watching some show on Nick. _

"_Did you and Emily have fun today?" She asked Kendall. Kendall nodded and smiled at his mom. _

"_I think I'm going to marry her one day." Kendall told him mom. She smiled at him but she had a sad look in her eyes too._

"_Kendall, you're only fourteen, you're too young to even begin to think about that." She said. She took a second glance at him, and she must have been able to see the hurt that he was showing. "You know what, if she's what makes you happy then so be it."_

_Kendall smiled at his mom and ran up to his room. The next day, Emily came over in the afternoon and as soon as she walked into Kendall's room, he knew something was wrong. She was frowning and she wouldn't look at him, she didn't even give him a kiss like she normally did. "Kendall, we need to talk."_

_Kendall had never dated anyone before, but he knew what those words meant. "Did I do something wrong?" Kendall asked. He was trying to keep his voice low so she couldn't hear the hurt in those words._

"_Kendall, I'm breaking up with you. You've served your purpose. I won." She said, she instantly stood up and started to walk to the door._

"_Won what? What do you mean I served my purpose?" Kendall asked with a confused and hurt tone._

"_Michelle and I had a bet going to see who could lose their virginities first and in the shortest time. I won, so thank you. I have to go now." Emily said._

_Kendall was rooted to the ground but then his senses kicked in and he chased after Emily. However, when he got outside Emily was getting into her older brother's car. Kendall stood there and watched her drive away. He fell to the ground once the car was out of sight and started sobbing. That was where his mother found him an hour later; still sitting at the door, face in his hands sobbing. _

_Mrs. Knight was disappointed that Kendall had given up his virginity at such a young age, but she accepted it and comforted her son. She told Kendall he was too good for her, and that she was never worth his time. But Kendall didn't believe that. He knew that deep down he had done something wrong, something that Emily didn't like._

_Maybe I was too clingy. Kendall thought to himself, maybe I was too stupid. Maybe what she did isn't such a bad idea. At least I wouldn't have to ever feel like this. Kendall vowed that day to never hurt over a relationship again. He would never feel the way he did when Emily left._

Kendall was rushing the net and was frustrated when he missed the goal, yet again. He swung his stick and hit it against the post and was satisfied when it was snapped in half by the force. Kendall stopped and was still for a moment. Even though Emily had fucked him up, Logan had been the one to fix him. Logan made him trust people again. He then heard clapping that made him jump and look up.

He saw Christian and Dean standing there clapping and giving him a standing ovation. He picked up his stick and started skating over there. "Man, maybe you're in the wrong sport. Maybe you should try out for baseball." Dean said with a smile. Kendall wasn't in the mood for smart ass comments.

"Dean, not in the mood." Kendall said rather aggressively.

Dean just chuckled. "Sorry, it's out of habit to be a smart ass. I'll see you later, try not to break anymore hockey sticks." Dean said with a cocky grin as he walked up the stands. Kendall shook his head at him.

That left Kendall and Christian standing there. Christian opened the entrance to the bench. "Have a seat and tell me what's going on, I know from experience it has something to do with Logan. The only time I miss easy shots like that or am even on the ice by myself is when Jacob and I are fighting."

Kendall listened to his captain and sat down. He was silent as Christian sat next to him. He didn't know where to begin. He didn't want to tell him all his personal secrets. "Are you going to tell me or are we just going to sit here all night?" Christian asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Kendall smiled at him. He looked down before he spoke. "You already know what's wrong. Me and Logan are fighting, what else is there to know?" Kendall asked trying to end the conversation.

"Well what's causing the fight? Whatever it is must really be tearing you up. Especially if you to miss that easy of a shot...that right there says something." Christian said.

Kendall was tired of people having a laugh at his expense. "Fine. Logan is becoming friends with my ex girlfriend and I know that doesn't sound like a big deal but this girl single handedly fucked me up for four years. What she did to me was horrible. She completely used me and then left me when I truly did love her. And he's just becoming friends with her like this girl didn't smash my heart into a million pieces."

Kendall felt himself getting mad all over again, he couldn't believe that Logan was doing this to him. He would never befriend someone who had hurt Logan so much. He would never betray him like that. "And not only that, he thinks I still have feelings for her. I'm not sure that he understands that you can still be hurt over something someone did to you, and not have feelings for them."

He looked at Christian and noticed that he was staring across the rink. He didn't know if Christian thought he was being a drama queen, but he needed to know. He needed to know that he wasn't being irrational. He looked at him and waited patiently until the older man finally looked at him. "I don't know if you want me to be honest. I don't want to step on Logan's toes."

Kendall was confused by that, why would he be worried about offending Logan. "No, I'm confiding in you as a friend. Please?" Kendall asked.

Christian was quiet for a few more moments before he finally started speaking. "I honestly think he's being selfish and should be a better boyfriend to you. I wouldn't put up with stuff like this if Jacob did it, I would leave him."

Kendall was taken aback by his honesty. He had been expecting him to take his side but not be so harsh about it. Kendall thought about what he said and couldn't even imagine leaving Logan over something as small as this. Kendall looked at Christian, "Logan is a good boyfriend." Kendall said, instantly defending his boyfriend.

He listened as Christian chuckled. "You have to say that, he's YOUR boyfriend. But Dean and Sam are really close, Sam has been telling Dean how jealous Logan is getting over you guys being so close already. How many times have you told Logan he has nothing to worry about, with Sam or any guy for that matter?"

Kendall thought about that for a moment. He had to assure Logan on a daily basis that he only wanted him and no one else. "A lot to be honest, but he's just paranoid because of the person I use to be, I can't say I blame him."

Kendall knew that Logan wasn't the only one in the wrong and he wasn't going to let everyone think that all this was just Logan's fault. "You're a good boyfriend Kendall. I can tell just by the way you are defending him. But I do have to say this, you can't be in a relationship like this forever. Do you really want to justify all your friends and your actions to him for the rest of your life?"

Kendall didn't know if he could take Logan's jealousy forever. He loved Logan, more than anything in the whole world, but he was so jealous that it drove Kendall up a wall. "I love him." Kendall said. "Besides, one day he will learn and know that I won't mess this up."

Christian got a sad look in his eyes. "You can't wait around for that day to come forever. I gave Jacob a year and a half, and thankfully he learned that he was all I wanted. I hope Logan realizes it too, because if he doesn't he's giving up one hell of a guy."

Kendall couldn't help but smile at Christian. "Well it's a good thing that yours realized it, because he would have realized after he lost you what a huge mistake he made."

Christian gave Kendall a light hug. "Go shower, I don't need you hurt before the season starts. Oh and Kendall..." Kendall gave the older guy his attention. "I'm gonna breed you to be the next captain, so be here at one on Friday."

Kendall nodded and then stood up and walked into the locker room and took a shower. When he was done, he felt relaxed, sure his body was sore. But his mind just felt a lot more at ease. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Logan. He got excited, hoping that maybe it was an apology. He looked at it and it said _I'm going to a party with the team. I'll call you later. _

Kendall frowned at the text. Logan didn't party, he didn't drink. The text seemed odd to him. He got a bad feeling in his stomach. Logan had only drunk a few times and the times he did, he hadn't known when to stop and got totally drunk. It was sent almost four hours ago.

He finally decided to break and call Logan. He let it ring and was disappointed when it went to voicemail. He waited for the beep and then left a message. "Hey, I just wanted to call so we could work things out. I guess you're still at the party. Have fun...I guess. Bye."

Kendall got dressed and went back up to his room where he saw Sam sitting with his math book spread wide. Kendall realized he needed to finish his homework so he sat down and started. "Practice go alright?" Sam asked.

"I got frustrated, broke a stick. Dean was a smart ass and then Christian talked me down." Kendall said simply. He didn't want to go into much detail.

Sam let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, Dean is a bigger smart ass then me. So, I'm gonna have to apologize in advance for him. I'm glad you're better though. Besides I'm sure you and Logan will work things out."

Kendall only nodded. "I'm sure we will. He means the world to me. He just tends to be a little crazy sometimes." Kendall said with a laugh.

"Oh, I've noticed." Sam said. "But if you're happy then good for you. Just know that you can talk to me about anything you need to. You don't need to wear your body out. You can just talk to me. You're best college buddy." Sam got the goofiest grin on his face.

Kendall gave him a smile and then focused on the rest of his homework he had. He knew that Sam was going to be his best friend here. They just had a connection that Kendall had never had with any other friends. It was like kindergarten again when you instantly become best friends with someone, but Kendall liked it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Logan awoke with a start when his alarm went off at six thirty the next morning. He didn't have school until eight, but he wanted to get up and get a move on and get an early start. It was something that Logan liked to do. He looked at his phone and saw a missed call from Kendall. He listened to it and sighed, he could tell that Kendall was mad at him just by listening to it.

He got up and got ready to take a shower, deciding he would call Kendall at seven because that was more than likely when his blond haired lover was getting up. Logan stood in the shower and let it run down his body for a few moments. He hated that things were already so messed up with Kendall. _It's been four years; I don't understand why he's so touchy about it. He acts like Emily is Lucifer or something; I don't understand why he's being like this._

Logan sighed and then turned off the shower and dried off. He pulled on some boxers and athletic shorts and then walked back to his room. When he got there he noticed that Jude wasn't in his bed and must have been up and roaming the school already. Logan pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain t shirt with a sweater over it. He finally decided it was time to call Kendall and get the fight he knew was coming out of the way.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Kendall's number and couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't know if it was nerves or the alcohol he drank but he was feeling a little sick to his stomach. "Hello?" He heard someone groan into the phone. He knew that he must have woken the blond up.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I figured with–" Logan started but he was cut off.

"My alarm was going to go off in two minutes, so it really doesn't matter. Did you have fun at the party last night?" Kendall asked curiously.

Logan felt dreadful instantly. He didn't want to tell Kendall about the girl that had tried to put the moves on him. He didn't want Kendall to be mad at him about it. "Yeah, it was fun, I went with the team."

"Did you drink a lot?" Kendall asked. Logan swallowed.

"Not a whole, whole lot but I am a little hung over. I have felt sick since I woke up." Logan said nervously, Logan knew that Kendall worried when he drank. "A few of the guys just kept handing me glasses and I just want to fit in. I know that sounds dumb but not having friends' sucks."

He heard Kendall laugh. "I know, part of college friends is drinking so its okay I understand that Logie. Listen, we need to finish talking about yesterday." Logan felt a lump grow in his throat. He knew that this was going to come, but James was right he just needed to stand his ground and not back down to Kendall. "I don't want you talking to Emily."

Logan knew that was coming, he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Kendall you can't tell me who I'm going to be friends with. It's not fair to me and it's a bit controlling." Logan stated.

He heard Kendall groan. "Logan, I don't want to fight about this. I just want you to respect how I feel and just do it." Kendall said harshly.

Logan couldn't help but be a little angry by his last statement. "So basically, you want me to take orders like a good little boy?" Logan asked with anger clearly in his voice. He wasn't Kendall's little puppet, Kendall couldn't pull his strings and make him jump.

He heard Kendall sigh. "Logan, you know that's not what I meant. Do not twist my words around." Kendall said in a tired voice.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Logan asked getting fed up with the conversation already. He didn't like him and Kendall fighting but he would be damned if he was going to give in, when he didn't know why Kendall didn't want him talking to her.

"I'm trying to say that this is the same girl that fucked my head up. The same girl who was the reason I did all that whoring around. She made my thinking messed up for four years, Logan." Kendall took a breath and Logan felt the guilt starting to rise in his chest. "She told me she loved me so I would sleep with her and then the next day told me it was a bet. Told me I'd served my purpose. Do you know how much that hurt? How would you feel if I befriended someone who did something like that to you?"

Logan thought back to when Kendall had first broken up with him. That was exactly how Logan had felt and he had hated Kendall for it. Logan knew at that moment that he had been irrational but most of all, he had been wrong about the Emily thing. He was quiet for a moment and didn't answer Kendall. He wanted to think about what to say.

"I'm sorry. I never thought of it that way, I hate to say it but I know how much that hurts. I thought that's what you were basically telling me when you broke up with me after our trip to Michigan...I thought you had used me and it was the worst feeling in the world. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone." Logan said softly.

He hated admitting that Kendall was right, but he couldn't help it. Kendall had made a really good point. "Okay, so no more Emily? We have a mutual understanding and respect about the topic?" Kendall asked. Logan could hear the smile and smug tone in Kendall's voice, but he couldn't muster up any anger towards his boyfriend.

"We do. After this project I won't talk to her anymore than necessary. But I will have to talk to her every now and again, considering she is my roommate's girlfriend." Logan said.

"And I can understand that, there is no getting out of that. So are we okay now?" Kendall asked.

"Well, before we can be okay, there is one thing I need to tell you." Logan said softly. He had his eyes shut tight and didn't want to tell Kendall but he knew if things were reversed he would want Kendall to tell him. And Logan had a strict rule that keeping something from someone was just as bad as lying.

"Should I be worried?" Kendall asked in a scared tone.

Logan started to panic. "I don't think so, it's just something that happened last night." Logan knew that had to sound bad but he didn't know what else to do or how else to get these next few words out. "Yesterday at the party some girl followed me in the bathroom and kissed me."

Logan didn't hear anything on the other line for several moments for a second he thought that Kendall had hung up on him. "Are you kidding me? Logan how do you not notice when a girl is flirting with you?" Logan could tell that Kendall was upset at him.

Logan just let out a small laugh, the huffing noise from the blond on the other end let him know that it was annoying Kendall. But Logan was going to be honest with the answer to that question.

"Maybe I don't notice because there is always a certain blond on my mind, every second of every day. A guy that I love so much I could care less about who is flirting with me. I love you and no one else. That is why I'm oblivious to flirting." Logan said with a wide grin on his face.

"Okay, we're okay now." Kendall said with a slight chuckle. Logan was glad that last statement had melted away all of his boyfriend's anger.

Logan was glad those words had just come out of his boyfriend's mouth. He didn't want Kendall and him to be fighting anymore. He hated when they fought, they had rarely ever really fought, but when they did it was bad and almost always had ended in a break up.

"So on a better note, my off day is Friday's so I can be on the road by noon and be there by the time you get released from class at one." Logan said eager to see his boyfriend.

"Well I don't know how that will work considering I have hockey practice then until like four or so." Kendall said shyly. Logan knew there was more to it than that, just by the tone that Kendall was using.

"Damn, getting ahead start to try and beat us?" Logan asked with slight cockiness, trying to hide that he was nervous that Kendall hadn't told him everything. "We don't start for a week or so."

Kendall laughed nervously. Logan hated that laugh because it meant that he wasn't going to like what was coming out of his mouth next. "Well, it's just going to be me and Christian. He said that he wants to breed me so I can be the next Captain, so he is going to show me a few things." Kendall said. Logan didn't know how to respond to that, he was speechless.

At the same time though he was worried. This was the same guy that Kendall had flirted with right in front of him when they were touring the school. The same guy that Kendall had lied and said he was leaving Logan for. He didn't know how to feel about him and Kendall being alone for three hours practicing. "Kendall, I don't like this..." Logan said, he hated being like this but he couldn't help it.

"Logie, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and believe me when I say that Christian loves Jacob more than anything in this world." Kendall said, Logan could hear the annoyance in his voice though and he had been right. He was acting crazy again.

Logan let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, he hated that he was such a nut job when it came to Kendall. "I'm sorry, my dear. I know I'm being insane right now. I'll stop now, what if I just get there at four thirty and meet you at the rink? I will even wait outside." Logan said instantly looking on the bright side. That being he would get to see Kendall.

"That sounds good, my love. I will see you then. But Sam is bugging me to shut up so I'm going to get up and shower. I love you." Kendall said.

"I love you, too." Logan hung up the phone and let out a smile. He was glad that he and Kendall were on good terms again. He finished getting ready and put a pair of vans on and headed down to get some breakfast. When he got to the cafeteria he saw Cas and Ricky sitting there eating breakfast. He went and sat with them.

Logan could tell just by looking at Cas that he was struggling. "Man, remind me never to drink that much again on a school night." He said. He pulled the sunglasses that he had hanging on his shirt and put them on. Logan couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at his new friend.

"Did Matt and the others have to carry you back?" Logan asked with a smirk. The dirty look that Cas gave him, let him know that they did. He let out a long laugh. "Well, I'm sure that was quite the work out for them."

Logan went to his first class and then on his break in between classes he met up with Emily and Gary in the library to work on their project that was due on Monday. They were wrapping up when Emily started to make conversation with him. She stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"So what was your deal yesterday?" She asked. "You looked pretty upset when Jude and I came in the room."

Logan sighed. He didn't know what to say to Emily. He didn't want her to get hurt feelings so he knew that he couldn't tell her the truth, but at the same time, he knew that he couldn't lie to her. He sighed again and looked at her. "Kendall and I just got into an argument and I was upset because he kind of flipped on me." Logan said, it wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough.

Emily frowned. "Man, Kendall's always had a temper. I'm pretty sure he has anger issues." She said honestly.

Logan couldn't help but get angry at that. Logan knew that was an exaggeration. Kendall wasn't that bad. "No he doesn't. He rarely ever flips. I think the last time I'd seen him that angry was when his ex beat me up with three of his buddies."

Logan remembered that day. Kendall had been furious enough to almost hospitalize another guy, but it's not like he was like that all the time and that was how Emily was making it seem. He packed up his stuff and started walking to the door. But he was stopped on his way out.

"Loges, can you help me with this? Bryan said that you are in advanced math classes, maybe you can help me figure it out." He looked over and saw blond curly hair and knew instantly it was Matt.

Logan smiled at him. "Sure, let me take a look at it. What year are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm a junior but I'm a little slow with math, so I'm hoping you can help me because I'm lost." He said, pathetically.

Logan just chuckled. "Well, it's actually quite simple." Logan started explaining how to work the problems and within twenty minutes Matt seemed to have a grasp on it.

"Loges, you're the best." Matt exclaimed before packing up his stuff. "Thanks, man." And just like that Matt walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendall couldn't believe that it was finally Friday. He didn't think that it was going to be so hard being away from Logan, but it was. It was slowly torturing him and he didn't like it at all. He sighed as he and Sam sat in their last class of the day. After this Kendall had practice and then his beloved would be with him.

He looked over and Sam was texting like a madman. Kendall shook his head, he would have texted Logan, but Logan had refused to text him while he was in class. So, Kendall was forced to actually pay attention in class. He tried to tune in to what the teacher was saying about the French Revolution but he finally gave up and just stared at his notebook.

He felt something hit the side of his head and when he looked over Sam was trying to repress a laugh. He held up his notebook and written in big letters was _Stop daydreaming and pay attention, loser._ Kendall just flipped Sam off, but had a smile on his face. He looked at the clock he only had ten minutes left of class and then he would be free and could practice and then Logan would be there.

Those ten minutes seemed to creep by to Kendall but finally it was one and he and Sam were standing up and going towards the door. "So why were you so spacey?" Sam asked curiously.

It dawned on Kendall that he had failed to mention that Logan was coming that weekend. He did a face palm and looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you, but Logan is coming to spend the weekend here." Kendall said hoping that Sam wouldn't be too mad.

He was however, surprised when he heard Sam start to laugh. "I don't have to worry about being killed in my sleep do I?"

Kendall glared at Sam and then shook his head. "No, Logan is jealous. But he isn't crazy." Kendall said. He found what Sam said funny, but he wouldn't take anyone insulting Logan.

Sam just nodded. "Isn't jealousy just a form of crazy?" Sam asked in a smart ass tone. Kendall didn't have a response to that. It surprised him sometimes that Sam was only eighteen, despite the wise ass remarks he was very intelligent and wise.

"I guess, but he's a good guy. I know that you two are going to get along. I can just tell, he'll laugh at all the ridiculous stuff you say and then look at me and shake his head at you." Kendall said jokingly to Sam.

"Shit, he's shaking his head and thinking man, why can't Kendall be as good looking as Sam." Sam had a wide grin on his face. Kendall shoved him slightly.

"Whatever, Logan said you weren't attractive." Kendall said, knowing Logan had never said that.

"Liar." Sam said simply. "Girls go crazy over my puppy dog eyes."

Kendall just smirked in response. "Maybe, maybe not. But I have to get to the rink. I'm sure el capitan won't be happy if I keep him waiting for too long." Kendall said. "Logan and I will be in the room after I get done."

"Cool, Dean said he needed to talk to me so I should be back by then. Well that is unless he's upset about our mom or something." Sam said he waved Kendall goodbye. Sam had told Kendall a few nights before that his mom had died when he was a baby in a fire. Kendall couldn't have imagined not having his mom. She was the glue that had held him together.

Kendall was racing to the rink; he didn't want Christian to think he didn't care about hockey because he didn't rush to get there. He wanted Christian to know that hockey was his number one priority at Michigan. When Kendall got to the locker room, Christian was lacing up his skates. "Hey man, sorry it took me so long to get here." Kendall said, tugging off his shirt to get ready quickly.

He heard Christian chuckle and continue lacing up his skates. "Seriously? I thought I'd have time to get in a warm up myself. Guess I will just have to wait for you to get ready." Christian said with a smile. "It's nice to see that someone takes hockey as seriously as I do."

"I love hockey. I'm going to go pro after college. I have to, I'm great at it." Kendall said, it had always been his dream to play for the Wild and he was going to make sure that was one goal that was accomplished.

Five minutes later they were on the ice leisurely skating around trying to warm up their muscles. Kendall couldn't help but feel that he was made to play hockey, it was the one time he felt like he was invincible. He smiled as he put his helmet on to start practicing one on one with Christian.

Kendall tried to take the puck from Christian a few times but was unsuccessful. Kendall had been expecting Christian to be good, but he wasn't expecting him to be this good. No matter what Kendall tried there was no getting past Christian. Kendall tried every trick he had but nothing was working, and with each failed attempt his frustration level grew higher and higher.

Finally after almost a half hour of Kendall failing Christian finally stopped him. "Look, you know how to read people and try and see what way they are going, but you have to wait until they make the move. You're too eager, and that is your downfall. Just wait it out." Christian said with a smile to Kendall.

Kendall nodded and then they ran the play again. Kendall watched as Christian approached him, and he waited. But finally he could see Christian breaking to the right and almost had him. Kendall hit his stick on the ice in frustration. "I'm sorry man, I'm just use to being the best. Being upstaged is not my favorite thing."

Kendall frowned when Christian laughed at him. They continued running the plays that Christian wanted him to do. Kendall was at least relieved that there were some things he was better at than Christian. Kendall's puck handling and shooting was a lot better. Finally after another two hours Christian was pulling off his helmet. "Let's hit the showers." He announced.

Kendall went into the locker room and peeled off his sweaty hockey gear. He threw them on the ground and then made his way to the shower. When he got in there he saw Christian in there rinsing off his body already. Kendall didn't want things to get awkward so he quickly showered and then made his way back out to his locker. When he got there he put on his boxers and then saw Christian coming out too.

"So how do you like it so far? State, I mean." Christian said while drying off his body. Kendall couldn't help but let his eyes wander, it was hard not to. Christian was obviously gorgeous.

"It's okay, it's definitely a lot different than high school was. I am glad to have Sam as my roommate. He is a great guy and with everything that's been going on lately he has helped a lot. Then Dean..." Kendall had to stop and chuckled. He couldn't help but shake his head either. "He's a character. You can tell they're brothers though. Just by the way the talk and interact with each other."

"Yeah, the Westchester's are pretty good guys. I've known them both since my freshman year. I use to go home with Dean and hang out on weekends." Christian said with a slight chuckle. "So what do you have planned for the weekend?"

Kendall couldn't help but let a smile creep on his face. He looked down and then after a moment finally answered. "Logan is coming to visit. I am going to take him to the party later tonight I think."

Christian shook his head. "Crazy college kids, well I'm going to visit Jacob. I'm assuming since he is here you two were able to work everything out?"

Kendall just nodded in response. "We did, he understood where I was coming from when I finally voiced my opinion to him." He watched as Christian just smiled. "Well, Logan should be outside, so I'll see you later."

Kendall couldn't help but take long strides out the door. When he walked out, he saw the familiar brunette standing there. He dropped his backpack and ran up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Kendall couldn't believe how much he had missed the smaller boy. He picked Logan up off the ground slightly and then he finally put him down and then planted a kiss on his gorgeous lips. "I can't believe how much I have missed you." He said sadly while pulling away from the kiss.

Kendall felt Logan pull him back into a kiss. "I missed you too, babe. Oh, hey Christian!" Kendall turned around and saw Christian give Logan a suspicious look, but then he started walking up to the couple in front of him. Kendall gave Logan a look that clearly said not to start shit. Kendall only hoped that he listened. He didn't need his boyfriend messing up his hockey career. When Christian was finally at them he saw Logan hold out his hand. "I just wanted to apologize for last year. That message I sent you was totally out of line, dude."

Christian smiled and took Logan's hand. "You don't have to be sorry. My boyfriend means the world to me and he's gorgeous too, so you have to be careful sometimes. But it's all in the past."

Kendall smiled at both of them, happy that Logan really had apologized. "Yeah, I have to keep my eye on all the other people. Otherwise they might swoop in and steal my Kenny." Logan said with a smile.

"You guys have a fun weeken. I have to go see my man, now." And just like that, Christian turned around and made his way away from the couple.

Kendall pulled Logan into another hug. "Where did that come from?" He didn't think Logan would ever apologize for that. In Kendall's mind, he didn't have to. It had been Kendall's fault completely.

"I just want to make things right, and stop being so damn crazy. I'm really going to work on it, and myself so I can get over all this. Because I know if the crazy keeps going, that we aren't going to last and that isn't what I want." Logan said slowly and looking down. Kendall felt his heart ache, so he pulled Logan into another kiss.

"You aren't crazy." Kendall assured him. He grabbed Logan's hand and then started leading him up to his dorm. When they got there, Kendall was surprised to see that Sam wasn't there. He and Logan sat on his bed.

"Let's get your homework done. I've already got mine all done, so now as soon as yours is done we can enjoy the rest of the weekend and not have to worry about it." Logan said. Kendall had missed his responsible and genius boyfriend. Kendall couldn't help but think of how Logan had been the same way with him when he was in High School. Kendall wouldn't have done his homework had he not been dating the school nerd.

"It's nice to see that some things never change." Kendall said, while grabbing out his history and math book. He worked on it while Logan read through notes he had taken in class. "You don't have homework, so why are you reading your notes?"

Logan laughed and Kendall couldn't believe how amazing it sounded to him. "I have to read them to make sure I understand and know the material. How do you think I graduated top three of our class? I didn't do it by slacking off."

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes at his loved one. "Hey, I had B's all senior year, and A's in math. So I can't complain." Kendall said with a genuine smile.

Kendall heard the door barge open. "DUDE! You aren't going to believe-" Sam started but he stopped when he saw Logan. He looked down. "Hi, you must be Logan. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Sam held out his hand.

Logan shook his hand and smiled warmly at him. "It's nice to meet you too. I, too, have heard a lot about you. Kendall says that you're pretty silly." Logan said with a slight chuckle.

Sam's eyes lit up, "Oh you have NO idea." Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Sure he had told Logan some stories about Sam and how crazy silly he was, but they didn't even do justice.

"So, is it true what you said about me?" Sam asked curiously. Kendall knew he had a look of confusion and when he looked and Logan he looked just as confused. "Do you really think I'm ugly?"

Kendall hearts soared as he heard Logan start to laugh. He didn't think that Logan would be a good sport about Sam this whole weekend but he already knew he was wrong. "I never once said that, if I thought you were ugly I wouldn't be so worried about Kendall leaving me for you." Logan said in an amused tone. Kendall shot Logan a playful death glare.

Sam looked at Kendall with amusement. "I told you. He's probably thinking to himself right now...man why can't Kendall look as good as Sam over there."

"Actually, I think sexy may be the better word." Logan said with a smug tone as he gave Kendall a playful smile. Kendall couldn't help but give him a look of disbelief. Was his precious Logie, really play flirting with his roommate. Kendall couldn't help but smile and playfully push Logan. "I was kidding, Kenny."

Kendall couldn't help but give his boyfriend a kiss to the side of the temple. "I love you, Logie Bear."

Kendall watched as his eyes lit up. "I love you too." Kendall couldn't believe how much he had really missed Logan, things didn't seem right when he wasn't there with him.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts with the sound of fake puking noises. Kendall turned a glare onto Sam. "You crazy kids, cut that out. Get a room or something." Sam said with a grin on his face. Kendall stood up and shoved Sam and laughed when Sam playfully shoved him back.

"What is that your brother always calls you?" Kendall asked trying to remember what he had always heard Dean say. "Oh, that's right...bitch."

Sam laughed. "Jerk!" Kendall watched as Sam continued to laugh. "You know I never thought I would meet another guy who would call me a bitch."

Kendall went and plopped down next to Logan. "Well turns out you did. So what were you going to say when you came in?" Kendall asked curiously.

Kendall watched as panic spread across Sam's eyes. Then they returned to their normal dewy ones. "Oh nothing important, I was just talking to Dean and he told me that he was thinking about transferring schools."

Kendall knew instantly that it was lie. He was the king at lying so he knew when someone was lying to him. But that meant only one thing, whatever Dean had said to him couldn't be said around Logan. And Kendall knew that Sam knew just enough about Logan and that it probably had to do with something that would make him jealous.

A few hours later Sam, Kendall and Logan were all making their way into the party that was already full speed ahead. There were people on the floor grinding against each other, making out, playing flippy cup and even doing keg stands. Kendall had yet to really be to a party since he came to Michigan but he didn't think that all the movies had, had it right. He looked at Logan and he could tell instantly that he was uncomfortable.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh as he watched Dean come up behind Sam and smack him in the back of the head. "I see the lady of the hour has arrived." Dean said in his usually cocky voice.

"Oh, I thought you got here a few hours ago." Sam retorted back, not missing a beat. Kendall watched as Dean laughed. He couldn't help but be amused by the two. Most brothers didn't act like this. But Kendall knew why they did. This was their way of showing they loved each other and cared.

Kendall watched as Dean checked out a blond, who in his opinion wore too much make up and dressed like a slut. Dean stood in his tracks and let his eyes follow her. "Man, that is exactly who I need to take home tonight. Later, Sammy." Dean said as he smacked his brothers back and then took a sip of his beer and followed his next conquest.

"IT'S SAM!" He yelled back. Kendall couldn't help but laugh and give Sam a weird look.

"Aww, little Sammy Wammy." Kendall said through laughter. He watched as he earned a glare from his roommate.

"I'm gonna kill him." He muttered, he stalked off and Kendall heard him yell, "DEAN!"

Kendall talking to his hockey buddies and introduced them to Logan, but even after an hour Kendall could still tell that Logan felt extremely uncomfortable. "Wanna go?" He finally whispered in Logan's ear. He watched as Logan nodded. "I'm gonna go tell Sam."

Kendall walked away and went to find Sam who was talking to a blond haired girl that he couldn't help but think was attractive. "Hey Kendall, you guys taking off already?" Sam asked as if he already knew.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I want some couple time. I'll see you later, call when you're heading back so we can put on some clothes." Kendall said with a grin.

"Dude, images!" Sam said closing his eyes and shaking his head. Kendall smiled and waved at him. And then went back to Logan who looked even more uncomfortable without him next to him.

Logan and Kendall made it back to the dorm and as soon as Kendall closed the door and turned around he felt Logan instantly press up against him and attack his lips. Kendall was surprised but he pulled Logan in close and deepened the kiss. Kendall couldn't help but moan when he felt Logan's cock pressing against his. "Need you...now!" Logan muttered. He pulled away from Kendall and went to the bed. As he was walking over there he took off his shirt, shoes and pants. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle and do the same.

When he reached the bed he started kissing Logan's stomach. He listened as Logan groaned in frustration. "Babe, skip the romance, I've needed this since our fight." Logan said impatiently. Kendall smirked at his lover, he had never been this anxious to have Kendall inside him and to be truthful it completely turned Kendall on.

He pulled Logan's boxers free and couldn't help put lick the tip. He instantly took the whole thing in his mouth. "Oh god!" Logan yelled. Kendall felt chunks of his hair being pulled. He started flicking his tongue at the tip, knowing it was exactly what Logan liked. He started reaching around for his night stand where he pulled out lube. He continued giving Logan head, but while he did so he put some lube onto his fingers and then slowly entered Logan with two fingers. He felt the grips of his hair being tightened.

He entered another finger and then he felt his head being pulled off of Logan. "Inside now, before I do it myself." Logan said through gritted teeth. Kendall instantly obliged. He put some lube on himself and then lined himself up with Logan he slowly entered and couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be inside him. Kendall was surprised when Logan lowered his rear onto Kendall's entire dick in one swift movement. "Harder," Logan cried out.

Kendall started thrusting as hard as he could, he listened as Logan moaned and watched as he squeamed beneath him. He put Logan's legs on his shoulders and continued to thrust. He couldn't help but be turned on when he watched Logan bite his own lips. "God you're so sexy, flip over." Kendall said, not being able to take anymore.

As soon as Logan was on his stomach, Kendall put more lube on and reentered him. He kissed Logan's back and started to thrust, with each one though Kendall could slowly feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He finally grabbed Logan's dick and started pumping. "Oh god. Kendall, I'm gonna cum." Logan moaned.

Kendall wasn't far behind. As soon as he felt Logan's cum on his hand, he felt himself go over the edge. Kendall rode out his orgasm and then pulled out and laid down on the bed. He opened his arms indicating he wanted Logan to cuddle with him. Logan laid on his chest. "You know, sexually semi-dominate Logan was hot! I would like to see him more often." Kendall said with a smile.

"I've gotten so use to have sex every day, it's weird having to go four days without." Logan said with a bashful smile. Kendall pulled his chin up slightly so he could connect their lips.

Before Kendall knew it and before he could stop himself he told Logan, "You know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, right?" Kendall asked. He felt his eyes go wide, but when he looked down at Logan he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"You know that I want the same thing too, right?" Logan asked. Kendall noticed the blush he loved so much had crept on Logan's face. Then something else occurred to him, he had told Emily the same thing and then the next day she left.

"It's just weird, the only other person I've said that to broke my heart." Kendall said softly.

He watched as Logan propped himself up on his elbows. "Well you don't have to worry about me breaking your heart, Kenny." And with that, they shared another kiss.

**A/N: What does everyone think? This chapter was SUPER LONG! But considering I'm only updating every two weeks, please bare with me. Also I had to put Cas in just because I had someone ask where he was :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : So I am getting a lot of positive feed back on this story. I'm sorry I don't update a whole lot. I don't have a computer and it makes it hard, so I try and move my fingers as fast as I can when I do get a computer for an hour or two at a time, but I discovered the library so I will be here on every day off trying to get you more chapters. **

**Also I am very happy to announce I know EXACTLY where this story is going. It will be anywhere in between 8-10 chapters. I was struck with a great idea at work and jotted it down and now have the next 3 chapters mapped out. So enjoy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you for being such awesome reviewers.**

**Chapter 3**

Kendall couldn't help but smile when he woke up the next morning. He slowly opened up his eyes and brought the brunette he was holding in his arms closer to him. He couldn't help but kiss the top of his head and smile.

Kendall stopped however when he heard someone chuckling at him. He looked up and noticed that Sam was already up and pulling on his clothes for the day. Kendall just smirked at him and did it again. He couldn't help but laughed when Sam started making kissy faces.

Kendall instantly regretted it though when he felt Logan stir. "Now, look what you did Sammy, you woke up Logie." Kendall said glaring at his roommate. He knew he really wasn't mad, but he couldn't help but give the taller boy shit a lot.

"Hey now, I wasn't the one laughing at some stupid face. What are you we twelve again?" Sam said giving Kendall a smart ass look. Kendall smiled when Sam averted his eyes to Logan. "Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

Kendall's heart soared as he heard Logan let out a chuckle. He couldn't help but be glad that Logan and Sam were getting along so well. "I did, Samuel. Thank you for asking." Logan turned his attention to Kendall. "And who said chivalry is dead?"

Kendall rolled his eyes at the joke. "You want some chivalry?" Kendall asked and he picked Logan up in his arms and kissed him and slowly spun him around. "How's that for some chivalry?"

"I'm outta here love birds, have a safe drive back Logan." Sam said and he waved goodbye to the pair.

Kendall pulled Logan close into his arms and gave his forehead a kiss. "You have to leave soon don't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He felt Logan nod. "And there is nothing I can do to…change your mind?" Kendall asked suggestively.

Logan laughed. "No, I have to get back. I have to finish that project, it's due tomorrow." Logan said in a said voice. Kendall knew that he didn't want to go, he could hear it in Logan's voice.

He watched as Logan grabbed his bag and started putting his belongings in it. Kendall couldn't help but let the fact he was going back early to see Emily and work on the project with her. It bugged him that Logan had to be around her at all. He sighed and walked up to Logan. He removed the shirt he was wearing and put it in his bag that he was getting ready to close.

"Here, Logie. I know you like to sleep in my shirts and that one will smell like me for a few nights." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan reached up and pulled Kendall into a long kiss. "And who said chivalry is dead." Logan muttered into the kiss.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. They walked hand in hand down to Logan's car, but when they got there, Kendall just wasn't ready to say good bye to him yet. He pulled Logan's other hand into his free one. "At least have breakfast with me? There is a great diner down the road, its right by the highway too."

Kendall didn't mean to sound so pathetic, but he just didn't want to part from his beloved yet. He watched as Logan's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "Of course, Kenny."

Kendall drove separately from Logan, so he didn't have to back track. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the words exchanged the night before. Kendall had this paranoia that Logan was going to leave him, but the way Logan was acting he knew that he was being ridiculous. He knew that Logan would never leave him, and that thought alone was comforting to him.

When they got to the diner, they walked in and took a booth near the window. Kendall smiled at Logan and knew that he had to ask him something. "So, I'm dying to know what you think of Sam." Kendall said casually.

He watched as a smile formed on Logan's lips. "He's a great guy. I think he would mesh well into our group. He's a lot like all of us in a way. Smart like me, smart ass like you, into looks like James and goofy as Carlos. I can see why you get a long with him as well as you do. He just all around seems like a genuine guy. And his brother is hilarious."

Kendall laughed when he thought of the pair. "Yeah, that's one word to describe him. When they're together though it's freaking hilarious, I can't tell you how many times I've seen them bicker like a married couple."

Logan was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I see now, that I had nothing to worry about and I was just being stupid. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."

"I can see why you would Logan. I mean look at who I was a year ago, and neither of us can deny that Sam is a good looking male, but I don't care about him. I don't care about anyone that way. I just hope you realize that." Kendall said, remembering what Christian had told him about not waiting around forever for Logan to trust him.

He watched as Logan started to fiddle with his food. Kendall instantly regretted what he said. Now he had upset Logan. _Shit, fuck. Leave it to me to fuck up our perfect weekend and our short time together_. Kendall was silently beating himself up, slowly giving himself a heart attack.

"Do you really want to be with me forever?" He heard Logan mutter softly. Kendall couldn't help but instantly relax. He grabbed Logan's hands and made him look at him.

"Logan, forever isn't even long enough. I love you, I never want to be without you. Hell when gay marriage is legalized we can even get married, adopt kids or have a surrogate or something." Kendall said, realizing he wanted all those things.

Logan's eyes lit up and he fumbled in his pocket for something, Kendall saw him pull something out. It was small and gold, but Kendall could clearly see that it was a ring. "It's a promise ring. I know it might sound stupid, and I know you hate her but Jude gave one to Emily a while back and I liked the idea of everything that it represents."

Kendall put it on his right ring finger and smiled at Logan. "I love it." Kendall leaned over the table and planted a gentle kiss onto Logan's lips. "But now I feel bad because I didn't get you one."

Logan laughed. "I didn't give you one so I could have one you goober." Logan glanced at his cell phone. "Shit, it's already one, I really need to get back Kenny."

Kendall sighed and nodded, he paid for their meal and walked Logan out to his car. "Call me when you get there, to let me know you made it safe?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Of course."

Logan got in his car and before he turned out of the parking lot, he gave Kendall a sad and longing wave. Kendall waved back and then got in his car. He would have thought that saying bye to Logan would have been easier this time, but it wasn't. He couldn't help but feel down that he would only see Logan on the weekends, and even soon that might be taken away when hockey started. Most games they had were usually on the weekends. Kendall felt the tears coming and he refused to let them fall.

He started his ignition and headed back to campus. While he was driving he glanced down and noticed the ring Logan had gotten him. It was simple gold, but Kendall couldn't help but love it. He smiled and pulled out his phone he sent Logan a simple text. _I miss you already, I love you. _He tucked his phone back in his pocket and then focused on driving back to the campus.

When he pulled up to the campus he remembered something. On Friday, Sam had come in ready to spill his guts about something and when he saw Logan he had stopped and made up some bogus lie. He ran up to his room, on Friday it had bugged him that Sam hadn't told him and know that Logan wasn't there he was bound and determined to find out what was going on.

When Kendall made it to his and Sam's shared room Sam was busy doing some homework he looked up when Kendall walked in the room. "Was it a tearful goodbye?" Sam said in a joking manner.

"No, we'll see each other this next weekend. Just have to make it until then." Kendall said with a dreamy smile on his face. "Now what were you going to tell me on Friday before you realized Logan was here?"

He saw Sam get an uneasy look on his face. He looked back at his homework and was trying to avoid Kendall's eyes. "I really liked Logan." Sam said simply, confusing Kendall. "He seems really nice."

Kendall couldn't help but let the frustration rise in him. He couldn't believe that same was making up some bogus conversation. It was slowly bringing him to a boiling point. Kendall hated being left in the dark about things.

"Sam get to the fucking point." Kendall said aggressively. He saw as Sam slightly cowered but he seemed to recover after a moment.

"Okay." Sam said with a deep sigh. "Look, I really like Logan but Dean is my brother." Kendall knew his confusion must have been showing on his face because Sam held up a finger to let him explain. "Okay so on Friday I told you that Dean wanted to talk to me. He told me something that no one else knows and he wanted me to tell you."

"Wait, why would he want me to know?" Kendall blurted out, becoming more and more confused as the conversation went on. He saw Sam becoming frustrated now.

"Well if you would shut the hell up I would tell you." Kendall sat down and waited for Sam to continue. "Dean told me he likes guys. I guess he's like bisexual or something, but its a big thing to him. He is confused about everything. But he told me that he likes you and wanted to hang out. I didn't even want to say anything to you about it but Dean made me swear on our mom I would."

Kendall couldn't hide the shock on his face. Him hearing that Dean wanted to be with him wasn't easy to hear. Kendall couldn't help but think that a year ago he would have dumped Logan and took the chance. But he glanced at the ring and knew that was a year ago, he had completely changed and couldn't do that to Logan. He smiled and then looked at Sam, who was waiting for some sort of answer.

Kendall lifted up his hand to show Sam the ring he had just received and he saw Sam give him a smile. "I'm sorry Sam, but I love Logan. He gave me this and I just know he's the one I want to be with. I can't lose him. I hope you understand and I hope this doesn't change anything between the two of us."

Sam gave him one of his doe eyed looks and Kendall laughed. "It doesn't dude, I was sure you would be mad at me for telling you. Dean will rebound from this, he always does."

Kendall couldn't believe all this. "Hey, I'm going to go on a walk, I will be back soon." Sam just nodded at him. Kendall walked out and found himself at the rink in a matter of minutes. He knew that this would be the best place to clear his head. He heard music blaring in the locker room and knew that he wasn't alone. He recognized the song, it was Eye of the Tiger, it had been the anthem from Rocky III. He peeked over and saw Dean lying down, shirtless, on a bench. Kendall couldn't help but repress a laugh as Dean was pretending to bang on drums.

Kendall watched Dean for a few minutes lip syncing and acting out the song dramatically. But when Dean pulled his leg up to pretend it was a guitar he couldn't do it anymore. He started laughing and watched as Dean gave a startled look to him. "Man, you realize I have to kill you now and then salt and burn your body right?"

Kendall gave him a weird look. "Why salt and burn them?" He asked curiously.

"So you can't come back and haunt me. Come on dude, don't you ever watch Ghostfacers?" Dean said tauntingly as if Kendall should have known that. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I come here to think and clear my head whenever something is going on." Kendall said, he was giving Dean a knowing look hoping that he would understand that he knew. "Look Dean-"

"Don't. Just don't, okay? Sammy's already told me." With that, Dean picked up his belonging and left the locker room. Kendall couldn't help but watch him go. He couldn't believe how guilty he felt just for shooting someone down. _But man does Dean have a great body._

Logan was sitting across the table from Emily and Gary helping with their project. They had all been looking up random facts and putting them on note cards. Logan couldn't help but be thankful that they were almost done. He knew that they had been working on it for almost two hours and that Kendall was a nervous wreck. Logan understood that Kendall was afraid that Emily would say something to him that would change him. But Kendall should have known that Logan wasn't Emily. He couldn't help but jump when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and looked at it. _Call me when you're done with the project, I have great news about me and Stephanie!_

Logan couldn't help but miss his latino friend. He had never gone longer then a week without seeing him. And right now it was tough on Logan. Video chat didn't do them justice. Logan realized he was spacing out so he tried to pay attention to the project. After another half hour they were wrapping up their final card.

"So how was your weekend?" Emily asked with a smile. "Did you go and see Kendall?"

Logan couldn't help but let a big goofy grin spread on his face. "It was great, I went and saw Kendall and I even gave him a promise ring."

He saw Emily pull him into a hug. "That is so great! I am so happy for you two. You guys are adorable, and honestly I am just glad that Kendall finally found some happiness after what I did." Logan noticed the regret and sadness on her face.

"You really do regret it don't you?" Logan asked. They were starting to make their way toward the dorms. He had always wanted to ask but didn't feel comfortable just randomly bringing it up.

She looked down for a moment. "I do. I just...god, I was so obsessed with losing my virginity. I thought that it would make me feel cooler, or better about myself. But it really didn't. I used Kendall, in the worst way and was cold stone ice when I left him." She was quiet for a moment. "You know, Jenn called my mom after it happened and told her. My mom told me what I did was done and to let it be, but she also told me Jenn found Kendall crying on the lawn an hour after I left. You know I was so messed up at the time I didn't care."

"You were young and stupid." Logan said trying to soothe her.

"No, that's not an excuse and we both know it. I was a heartless bitch. First it was to Kendall then quite a few other guys. I was a slut, it wasn't until I met Jude that everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I was a cold heartless slut." Emily said bluntly.

"Everyone makes mistakes; you can't beat yourself up about them." Logan said. He didn't realize it all bugged her so much. Sure, Kendall felt sorry about the things he did but he had never expressed this kind of remorse for it.

"I just know I never want to be that person again. Never. I won't be, even if Jude and I don't get married I will never be that person again." Emily said, Logan could see tears forming.

He stopped her and pulled her into a hug. "I have no doubts that you will never be that heartless again. Jude brought you back to live, just like I did Kendall." Emily smiled at him and they finished their journey up to the dorms together.

It was almost ten and Logan was sitting down getting ready to skype Kendall. He sent the video chat request and when Kendall answered, Logan could tell something was bothering the blond instantly.

"Hey Kenny." Logan said with a bright smile. "I miss you so much already."

Logan wasn't met with the normal warm smile, but a half hearted one. "I miss you too."

He could feel the frown on his face. He didn't know why Kendall was being so distant, but sure enough he was. It was rare that Kendall ever acted like this, but when he did. It worried Logan. Logan wanted to ask, but didn't want Kendall to think he was being paranoid.

"How did the project go?" Kendall asked in a slightly enthused voice. Logan smiled at him, maybe he was being paranoid.

"It went well. We got a lot done, and Kendall?" Logan asked unsure of whether he should say this next part or not. When Kendall gave him a questioning look he knew that meant to go on. "I understand now more than anything why you feel the way you do about Emily. She told me what was going through her mind and that level of hurt will never go away. So I'm sorry."

Kendall almost seemed shocked at what Logan had just said. Logan couldn't help but chuckled when he saw the way Kendall's eyes were bugged out slightly. "I'm glad that you understand a little bit better. Do you guys talk about me often?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Not really. Only when it involves what we did or something like that." Logan said with a big grin on his face, when he saw the relieve hit Kendall's face.

"So I want to get you a ring too, something to shows everyone that you are mine. That they don't have a chance with you." Kendall said, Logan couldn't help but be thankful about his brighter mood. He didn't like it when Kendall was gloomy or depressed. It just wasn't he beloved, Kendall.

Toward the end of the conversation, Logan noticed that his mood dropped a little more. He couldn't help but be curious and at this point, he knew that he wasn't just imagining it.

"Is something bothering you?" He finally asked, nervously. He watched anxiously as he waited for a response.

"I'm fine. I just miss you." Kendall said with a slight smile. Logan felt his heart melt. He gave Kendall a wide and goofy grin.

"I miss you too. But don't be down, just think in a year we will be living together and won't have to feel this separation anymore." Logan said knowingly. The way things were going he was confident that he and Kendall would be living together a year from now. He didn't see how anything could go wrong.

"I guess I'm just tired too. Mind if I go to bed?" Kendall asked.

Logan was a little disappointed that their conversation was being cut short but he wasn't going to tell Kendall no. "That's okay. I will just talk to you tomorrow. Call me when you wake up?" Logan asked with a smile. Kendall nodded. Logan blew Kendall a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." And just like that Kendall's screen was blank and Logan was more confused than ever. He didn't understand why Kendall was being this way. He had been tired to the point of falling asleep before when they were video chatting and never once had he acted depressed or the way he just had. Logan didn't know what to make of it.

Had he done something wrong? Or done something to piss Kendall off? He didn't think he had, things had been great when he left. He had given Kendall the ring and they were being all lovey and everything. He was almost sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

He knew that there was only one person who could calm him down and make him feel better, and thankfully he was online. He pressed video chat and was happy when he saw the familiar latino on the other end of the screen.

"Logan!" Carlos said cheerfully. Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Carlitos." Logan knew this was the type of greeting he wanted from Kendall. "How are you?"

Carlos' face lit up instantly. "I'm fantastic. Stephanie told me she loved me today."

Logan was shocked by the news. "And what did you say?" Logan asked, knowing that when it came to love his best friend was the best at it.

"I said it back and then kissed her." Carlos said, acting like Logan had just asked him the stupidest question known to man. "Hey James just got on, want to three way him?"

Logan couldn't help but giggle at the choice of words. "I don't know if he'd be into that." Logan said in a smart ass voice.

"Ew, not like that you perv." Carlos said, but before Logan could answer Carlos was already skyping James into the conversation.

"Hey guys!" James said cheerfully. "It's been a while since we've done this."

Logan and Carlos both greeted him. "How are things in New York, Mr. Diamond?" Logan asked with a smile. He missed being able to talk to them face to face. They were his best friends and that was what he just needed sometimes, his friends.

"Awesome. Camille and I are looking into apartments for next semester." James said with a grin. Logan couldn't help but be jealous. They were all by there significant others and he was stuck with an hours distance between he and Kendall.

"Logan you look down, did you and Kendall get in a fight?" James asked. He could see the worry and concern in his face instantly.

"God no! I was just thinking how lucky you two are to have your girlfriends within a two mile radius." Logan said sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry Logan. But at least you know, he isn't in California and you in Florida or something. You are still in driving distance of each other." Carlos said with an encouraging smile.

"I know." Logan said deflated. "Oh, so I gave Kendall a promise ring this weekend." Logan said with a smile.

"And how did that go?" James asked.

"Fantastic. He told me that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me…BEFORE I gave him the ring. That's good right?" Logan asked.

"That's fantastic." Carlos said. "Man if someone told me a year ago that you and Kendall Knight would be dating I wouldn't have believed it."

"I know, its crazy to think that you two have actually worked out as good as you have." James said. "Look, Logan I may be out of line, but Camille wants to talk to you…I think its to apologize."

Logan couldn't help but be a little upset at that. "No. She almost destroyed my relationship. I have nothing to say to her. If ever there is a time I think I can talk to her I will let you know, but for now….no."

He could see the hurt on James' face. He didn't try and mask it. Logan couldn't help but feel a little bad, but he wasn't so willing to forgive Camille for kissing him and almost costing him Kendall. Not to mention the fact that she had willingly cheated on James. He sighed and by then James was finally pulling himself together.

"I understand. But hey, I'm gonna help her run lines. I will talk to you guys later." And just like that James was gone.

"I'm gonna go too, I promise we will do this again soon. It won't be another week, I swear." Logan said , giving Carlos a smile.

"It better not be." Carlos said with a slight pout on his lips. Logan couldn't help but shake his head and laugh at his friend. "Bye!"

Logan stared at the blank screen where his friend's faces' had just been. Logan felt the familiar growl of his stomach. "Yeah, I hear you." He said.

He grabbed a book and then started walking around campus, to head to the cafeteria. He was heading there when he saw Bryan and Matt coming up the other way. "Hey, Loges, were going to get some food, wanna join?" Matt asked with a warm and inviting smile.

Logan smiled at him. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Logan climbed in the back seat of Bryan' s car. They were talking about hockey, and Logan couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Kendall and his obsession with hockey. They pulled up to an Italian restaurant that Bryan swore was the best in East Lansing.

"So Logan, you don't really seem to know anyone but that Emily chick, Jude's girlfriend I think? Why did you come here if you didn't know anyone." Matt asked curiously.

"Oh, well I got into hockey thanks to my now boyfriend, Kendall. I ended up getting a scholarship here, and Kendall got one at Michigan, so we liked the idea of being close to each other so we both took them." Logan said.

"Yeah, you mentioned having a boyfriend when you ran into my date that night at the party. " Matt said coolly, Logan was silent. So Matthew, _is _gay. He couldn't believe how casually he threw it out there and how nonchalant it sounded.

"Yeah, some chick had kissed me in the bathroom…he didn't like that too much." Logan said with a grin. "But, he wasn't mad at me. Just the situation." Logan said.

The rest of dinner went by, but Logan still couldn't get over the fact that Matthew had finally told him that he was gay. In a way he was in shock.

**A/N : So I apologize for the shortness and any errors in this chapter. I managed to finish this in the hour I had on the computer. I didn't have time to edit. And this is only half of chapter 3. I am going to run chapter 3 into half of four, half of four, into five….you get the picture. Well I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Reviews are always welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : So here is a little more of chapter 3. I still dont' have a laptop so I'm sorry it's not longer.**

**Chapter 4**

Kendall let out an annoyed groan when he heard his alarm clock start ringing. He couldn't believe that he had been getting up early the last three weeks to video chat with Logan. He sighed and then slowly sat up, he looked over jealousy at Sam who was still sound asleep in his little dream world. Kendall was a little annoyed that Logan had been so keen to start his classes so early.

He went to his computer and flipped it on; he smiled when he saw that Logan was already on. Kendall even laughed when he saw Logan's status was _Up and waiting on you Kenny._ He pressed the call button and waited for only a few moments before he saw a smiling Logan appear on the screen.

"Good morning, my love." Logan said softly. Kendall could already see that Logan was showered and ready for the day.

"Hey Logie, you know…you're lucky I love you so damn much. I don't get up at six in the morning for just anyone." Kendall said a little groggy.

Logan's eyes lit up with a smile and it made Kendall's heart soar. "Well, I guess I should feel special that my boyfriend loves me enough to do it."

Kendall instantly thought about how right Logan was. He did love him, more than anything and he would have gotten up every day for the rest of his life if it was what made Logan happy. "So why are you already dressed and ready for the day, usually you're just getting up too." Kendall asked. Even though Logan was an early bird, it was unusual for him to be up this early.

Logan smiled and then looked down. "Well, some of the guys on the team wanted to skate and play a little three on three, so we did." Logan said.

"That's great, Logie Bear. Who all did you play with?" Kendall asked. He hadn't heard much about Logan's hockey friends. Mainly just T.J, Cas, and Matt.

"Let's see. It was Matt, Cas, TJ, Bryan, and Ricky. Matt, Cas and I dominated on the ice!" Logan said, Kendall was glad to see some enthusiasm as he spoke. He was a little worried that Logan would seclude himself and not make any new friends, but he was seeing now that he wasn't doing that, Logan was going out and living to the fullest.

"I'm glad to hear that. You seem to be pretty close with that Cas and Matt kid." Kendall said. "I can't wait to meet them this weekend."

"Yeah, they're all pretty great to be honest. I think that you and Bryan will get along very well. He is crazy about hockey, just like my crazy boyfriend." Logan said with a playful grin.

"Oh, I'm crazy?" Kendall asked with a light heart. He heard Sam shift over in his sleep. "I think we woke up sleeping beauty."

Kendall and Logan laughed together and then Kendall could hear a groan from the heap on the bed and then he saw a middle finger poking out of the blankets. "Jesus man, haven't you ever heard of headphones?" he heard Sam mutter.

"Have you ever heard of ear plugs, you know Wednesday's I get up early and talk to Logan, you would think you would have come prepared." Kendall retorted back.

He saw Sam's middle finger make another appearance. "It's okay, he was really video chatting hoping to see me get out of bed half naked."

Kendall smiled and heard Logan let out a laugh from the screen. He watched as Sam stood up and walked into the sight of the camera. "Hey Logan, have you seen my ball? It's about…." Sam flexed his arms in front of him making the shape of a circle. "this big. And it went…" Sam flexed his right arm and pointed in that direction. "that way."

Kendall silently glared at him. "Sammy, you caught me! Every Wednesday I skype Kendall in hopes of seeing you in your boxers and using cheap, flirtatious muscle flexing tricks." Logan said with a smile.

"Hey, stop flirting with my roommate in front of me." Kendall said pretending to pout.

"Hey, get use to it bro. It's going down, Logan will be mine." Sam said with a grin and then grabbed his towel and disappeared into the hallway.

"Well babe, I'm going to follow suit and shower. I love you and will you call me later?" Kendall asked hopefully.

He watched as Logan smiled, "Of course I will my love, I'm going to some frat party but I will right after. Have a good day at school." Logan said with a grin. Kendall instantly felt a little disappointed when the screen went blank.

Another thought occurred to Kendall, it had been weeks since Logan had gotten jealous about anyone. Kendall was especially glad that he wasn't jealous of Sam anymore. Kendall felt him and Sam becoming closer and closer, in a strictly platonic way of course.

Kendall rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eye and then grabbed his towel and a pair of athletic shorts and went to the shower room. When he was done, he saw Sam standing in the one next to him with a towel wrapped around him. "Sammy, we have got to stop meeting like this. You rise these….these…feeling in me." Kendall said in a pathetic hopeless voice.

Sam knew he was joking instantly. "Dream on. Logan is the only one for me." Sam said with a grin.

"Jackass." Kendall said with a grin.

"Dick." Sam muttered with a smile back. Kendall had felt that saying the whole 'bitch' and 'jerk' thing was more his and Dean's things. So they had opted to use those new names in place of the old ones. "So are you excited to go see Logan this weekend?"

Kendall felt a grin appear on his face. He just nodded. "I miss him. I didn't think it would be this hard but it is. I should have went to MSU. My mom could have afforded the first years tuition until I got a scholarship."

Sam's face fell. "Yeah, but then we never would have met. Besides, talk to coach. Logan's awesome from what I've seen. You should try and see if he will offer him a scholarship and get him to switch from the dark side." Sam said, toweling himself dry.

Kendall stopped and thought about that. "Wait…did you just make a Star Wars reference?" Kendall asked amused. He just watched as Sam shrugged and pulled on his shorts. Kendall quickly dried off and followed. "I don't know. I know Logan likes MSU, he never really thought of University before."

Sam laughed. "Dude, that was before you. He loves you, something tells me he would be willing to make the transition from Spartan to Wolverine."

Kendall grinned. He was hoping that Sam was right, that Logan would want to do that. He thought about it all day long in class, he wanted to talk to Logan about it, but he realized that he would need to talk to coach first and get the okay from him. There was no need to get Logan's hopes up for nothing.

"Hey Kendall, wait up." Kendall heard yelled from behind him. He turned around and saw Dean closely following him. "Hey, Christian wants the team to go out for Mexican tonight, he said something about this awesome place about ten miles from here. You have to come."

"Man, I'm already behind on my school…man who am I kidding, let's get our margaritas on with those fake ID's you got Sam and I." Kendall said brightly.

He watched as Dean walked away from him. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for never telling Logan about the whole Dean situation. He couldn't help but think of his skype conversation with Jett after he had found out everything.

_"So Jett, Logan has been jealous lately…" Kendall watched his best friend on the other end of the screen roll his eyes and shake his head._

_"You know the ones that are jealous, are the ones with something to hide." Jett said cooly, casually resting one of his arms on the back of his chair._

_"Dude…" Kendall said sternly._

_"Sorry…continue." Jett said giving Kendall his undivided attention. Kendall hadn't known who to turn to about this. He couldn't go to Carlos or James in fear of them telling Logan. And he wasn't even sure if he was going to say anything about the whole Dean liking him. Logan was already insecure, telling him that would make it worse. _

_"Anyway, he finally set aside all his jealousy and told me that he would get better. Well then I find out this guy here, likes me." Kendall said. He waited for Jett to respond._

_He watched as Jett thought this over. "Is this guy hot? What's his name?" Jett asked as if that was the most important thing in this conversation. _

_"Dean and he is gorgeous, but I love Logan." Kendall said sternly. He knew that he and Jett had been faithful to Logan and Jo, but there was still some of old Jett in there. The dog that played them and left them. _

_"Then don't tell him about Dean. If you say its nothing, then it's nothing. I see no reason to get him all worked up about something that doesn't even matter. If it were me, I wouldn't tell Jo and if it ever came out I think that it's justified enough to not be a lie." Jett said._

_Kendall nodded, thankful for his friend. "Okay, then I won't tell him." _

He sighed, he wasn't sure if Jett's logic was correct or if Logan would see it the same way. He was feeling even more and more guilty about not telling Logan, and that made Kendall feel like maybe he had been wrong in keeping it from him. He had come to not like keeping secrets from Logan, especially since the last secret almost cost him Logan.

He snapped out of it, just in time to see Dean turn the corner. He smiled, above all he was glad that nothing had changed between he and Dean. The pair still talked and joked around when they were together. Kendall couldn't deny the fact that Dean was gorgeous and that he was totally attracted to him, hell someone would have to be blind to not be attracted to him.

Kendall's day was mixed with different emotions, the main one being guilt. He didn't know what to do about this whole Dean thing, and by the end of the day it was still on his mind.

Kendall glance over at Sam and let out a laugh. "Sam what did I tell you earlier about meeting like this?" Kendall said in a joking manner.

Sam let out a long laugh. Kendall grinned at him. "You seem a little...down...what's up, bro?" Sam asked turning into serious Sam.

"Well, I never told Logan about your brother liking me, I had made the decision it was best not to tell him and if he ever found out maybe he would understand why I didn't tell him." Kendall said, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

When he couldn't take it any longer, he glanced over and saw Sam deep in thought. "I can understand where you're coming from but it's still dishonesty. It's still you keeping something that he would like to know. I mean if someone at his school liked him you would want to know wouldn't you?"

Kendall knew that Sam was right, and he knew instantly that he should have confided in Sam sooner. "I would, besides maybe if I tell him now it will be okay. I will just tell him that I wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen. Drama I mean."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Just make sure you tell him."

An hour later, Kendall was already two margaritas in. The team was getting louder and louder by the second. "Dude, fish bowl races!" Dean yelled. "I call Kendall, he's gay and the trick is opening your throat."

Kendall gave him a dirty look and couldn't help but laugh when most of the team had done the same. "Even though, that was a totally rude comment, I will still partner with you." Kendall announced, while standing up and grabbing a seat next to Dean.

Once everyone was partnered up, they each ordered the biggest margarita that the place had. Kendall couldn't help but groan and regret the decision to chug this 64 ounce drink with Dean. When Kendall heard "Go" though he and Dean instantly started drinking as fast as they could.

Kendall could feel a brain freeze already forming because of how much ice was in this drink. After a minutes though Dean and he were raising his arms in victory. "Yes! Partner from now on! Christian can go suck it!"

Kendall couldn't help but shake his head at Dean. He felt his phone vibrating, he looked down and saw that it was Logan. It was only nine, Logan must not of stayed at the party long, he figured. He ran outside and answered. "Hello Logie Bear."

He didn't hear a response, all he heard was Logan talking to some other guy. "So Logan, you and Kendall have been together how long?" he heard a guy say.

"A year, well almost." Logan said confidently, Kendall could hear the smile.

"Any way I can convince you to dump a zero and come to a hero." He heard the same voice say. He looked inside and Sam was looking at him, he motioned for him to come out. He watched as Sam came outside.

"This guy is flirting with Logan. Listen, dude." He turned it on speaker.

"I don't know. I mean..." Logan said.

"Logie, don't be all nervous. You make me kiss you."

"Stop it, Matt." Kendall heard next. He felt nothing but rage. He lifted his arm up to throw his phone, but felt Sam wrap his arms around him.

"Dude, calm down." He heard Sam.

"Matt, is the dude he's been hanging out with since he went there. That guy is flirting with him and he is letting him!" Kendall yelled.

Kendall could feel the rage and frustration boiling inside of him. He looked at Sam and even those dewey puppy dog eyes didn't sooth him. He made a fist and looked at his phone. He dialed a familiar number and listened.

"Hello?" He heard Jett say.

"You were right, the ones with jealousy are the ones with something to hide." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"You know what to do." Jett said, and then the line went dead.

Kendall smirked, a familiar feeling raising inside him. He knew what to do, he knew what he HAD to do. He felt an uncontrollable urge to make Logan pay.

**A/N: So originally my chapters were suppose to be like 10 thousand words a chapter but not having a laptop has kinda changed that so I will be typing what I can in an hour at the library and posting it. **

**Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I made myself get out to the library today so you guys could get an update. I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I hope everyone likes this one too.**

**Chapter 5**

"So Logan, you and Kendall have been together how long?" Matt asked Logan, who was holding a drink. He took a quick sip to hide the goofy grin he knew was about to appear on his face.

"A year…well almost." Logan said confidently. He couldn't believe that he and Kendall were quickly approaching their one year anniversary. It seemed like a fairy tale that a year ago he hated Kendall and now he couldn't imagine a life without him.

"Any way I can convince you to dump a zero and come to a hero." Matt asked with a grin on his face. Logan had noticed Matt doing this a lot more. He kept making jokes about Logan leaving Kendall for him, at first he thought that Matt was joking but he was starting to realize that maybe he was serious.

"I don't know. I mean..." Logan started, he could feel his cheeks heating up. The last thing he wanted to do was be rude to his friend.

"Logie, don't be all nervous. Or else you'll make me kiss you." Matt said smoothly. Logan choked on the beer he had just started swallowing and he knew that his eyes must have been huge.

"Stop it, Matt." Logan said with a nervous chuckle. He was flattered that someone as gorgeous as Matt would take the time to flirt with him, but he knew that the only one he wanted was Kendall. There was no one else for him besides his blond hair, bushy eyebrow, green eyed boyfriend.

"You know I'm kidding." Matt said with a wink, that clearly said that he wasn't. Logan smiled politely.

"I think I'm going to get out of here, I would like to get a little studying in before bed and I want to skype Kendall as well." Logan said, he didn't feel comfortable at the party anymore and all he wanted to do was just leave.

"I need to do the same, I'll walk you back." Matt said with a glamorous smile plastered on his face.

Logan had no more energy to even try and push him away. He just nodded and they both went to say goodbye to the rest of their team mates. They walked back in almost an uncomfortable silence.

"You don't mind if I call Kendall real quick, just to let him know I'll be ready to skype in a little bit?" Logan asked Matt, hoping that it wouldn't offend his friend if he called Kendall.

"No, go ahead." Matt said, but Logan could see the annoyance in his eyes.

Logan quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Kendall's number. He heard the ring and couldn't wait to hear the voice. "Hello?" He heard on the other end. Logan could hear a lot of noise on the other end and knew that Kendall must have been out somewhere.

"Hey Kenny, I will be ready to skype in an hour if you will be ready then." Logan said anxiously. He could hear it in Kendall's voice alone that he was a little tipsy.

"I don't know if—"Kendall started but Logan didn't get to hear the rest. He heard fumbling around.

"Kenny cakes get off the phone and dance with me!" He heard a voice yell. Logan could feel the anger rising in him.

"So you don't know if you can skype with me but you can go dance with some other guy instead?" Logan yelled feeling his anger and frustration just lashing out.

He heard Kendall let out a long sigh. "Logan, you're overreacting again." Kendall said in a very bored and detached tone. "I'm hanging out with the team and Dean wanted to dance. It's no big deal."

Logan could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He quickly wiped one away that fell. He felt a big pair of arms around him. He smelled the familiar cologne of Matt. "It's okay." He said, rubbing Logan's back and comforting him.

"Is that the fucker who was flirting with you?" Kendall yelled into the phone. Logan could hear a familiar tone in him. One that he never thought he would hear again.

Logan stood frozen, not knowing what to say. This wasn't the Kendall he loved, this was the one he hated, the one that broke his heart once and broke the hearts of so many others. "No one was flirting with me earlier, Kendall. Why would you even say that?"

Logan knew that he was lying, but how would Kendall know. He was just being suspicious, there was no way he knew that Matt was flirting with him earlier. "So now you're just going to lie to me? I thought that we were above this, Logie. I thought our relationship was more than that." Kendall said in a tone that made Logan want to rip out his heart. He felt the guilt rushing over him. He should have just told Kendall the truth.

"Kenny, please, it meant nothing. I love you, please don't be like this." Logan pleaded knowing that all this was his own fault. He could feel the tears pouring out of his eyes and he didn't even bother trying to wipe them away.

"You love me? That's why you just lied to me…you know what maybe I should just go flirt with someone too. I mean that should even things up don't you think?" Kendall asked.

"No, Kendall we've evolved from this. Our relationship shouldn't be that way." Logan waited for Kendall to say something, but what he heard next almost made him blow chunks everywhere.

"HEY DEAN, COME HERE LETS DANCE!" Then the line went dead. Logan looked at his phone, shock evident on his face. He didn't know what to make of what just happened.

Kendall had to be messing with him. There is no way in hell he would ever do that to him. They were in love and planning on spending their life together. No way would Kendall turn on his charm to someone else. Logan instantly dialed Kendall's number. It rang until it went to voicemail. He tried again, then a second, third time. By the eighth time, Kendall had shut his phone off.

Logan felt the sobs over take him. He collapsed to the ground and he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. Logan couldn't believe that Kendall was acting this way again. He thought that Kendall had changed; he never thought that he would have to deal with the cruel, vindictive Kendall again. But sure enough here he was, lying on the ground sobbing because Kendall wouldn't talk to him.

Another thought broke out in his head. How had Kendall known that Matt was flirting with him. He seemed so sure, like there was no convincing him otherwise. He looked at his call log. He had called Kendall for two minutes when he was at the party. He must not have locked his phone after he checked it. Logan couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to butt dial his boyfriend.

"Logan, people are starting to head back to the dorm. Trust me when I say that you do not want them to see you like this. Let's get you to your room, okay?" Matt whispered in his ear.

All Logan could do was nod. He felt Matt helping him to his feet and giving him support as they walked up the stairs to his dorm. Logan's mind was in a complete haze. He couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Logan saw that they were back at the room, he opened the door and instantly collapsed on his bed and started sobbing.

"What happened?" He heard Jude and Emily ask instantly. He halfway listened as Matt explained everything he had heard.

"Logan, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Emily whispered to him as she wrapped an arm around him. "This is entirely my fault."

"Emily, you know that's not true. What he has done was not you're doing. He is the one accountable for his actions not you." Jude said. Logan could tell that he had to tell her that before.

"Would you guys mind giving me some time alone? I want to skype my friends and try and make sense of all this." Logan said looking up at the ceiling.

Jude and Emily instantly nodded and left the room. Matthew however, lingered for a moment. "I will be in my room. You know where it is. If you need anything, anything, at all please just knock on my door." Matt kissed the top of his head and then left the room, leaving Logan alone.

Logan let the sobs he had been holding back escape and then after a few minutes, he pulled himself back together and went to his computer. Both Carlos and James were on. He skyped Carlos first. "HEY Bud—"Carlos started until he saw how upset Logan was. "What's wrong?" He asked in one of his rare serious voices.

"Three way James please." Logan said instantly. Carlos didn't ask questions, in a matter of ten seconds James' face appeared with Carlos'.

"Hey Logan, what happened?" James asked, his face and body language already knowing the answer.

Logan felt the tears start to escape again. "I accidently butt dialed Kendall and he heard Matt flirting with me…he was mad and when he asked me, I lied about it…" Logan took a calming breath so that he could finish telling them the rest of the story. "Then he told me to even things out he was going to go flirt with some guy named Dean. I tried calling him back, but he turned his phone off so I couldn't talk to him."

Both his friends gave him sympathetic nods. Surprisingly, Carlos was the first to speak. "Well, I say that you go to Michigan and make him talk to you. It's a lot harder to push someone away when they are face to face." Carlos said.

Logan shook his head. He knew that seeing Kendall right now would be way too hard, and there was no way that he was going to do that. James was sitting deep in thought, however, and it took him a few moments to start speaking. "I would suggest waiting it out. Wait until this weekend when the situation has calmed down a little bit. Then talk to him and work things out. If you want to get an idea of how bad the situation is I could call him." James offered.

Logan wasn't sure if that was a great idea. He didn't think he could take it if Kendall was furious at him. He didn't want to deal with it, but at the same time if it was something that could easily be fixed tonight he wanted it to be fixed. He sighed and nodded, indicating that he wanted James to just go ahead and call him.

"Okay, you both need to mute your microphones so he can't hear you two." James commanded. Logan did as he was told. He watched as James pulled out his phone and held it. He must of put it on speaker because Logan could hear the rings.

Logan could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes again. He sighed and tried to force them away. "I wondered when I would be hearing from you or Carlitos." Kendall said in a very unsurprised tone.

"What is going on? I just got off the phone with Logan, he's a train wreck." James said into the mouth piece of his phone.

Logan knew that had to be true. He knew that he had to look horrible. He looked at his screen and saw that his eyes were puffy and swollen and his nose was running. "What happened? Logan and that Matt guy were flirting with each other. If that would have been me, he would have broken up with me and not even given me the chance to explain whatever was going on." Logan knew that was true. "I didn't hook up or cheat on Logan all I did was do what he was. Flirting. Nothing more and nothing less."

Logan casually typed in an instant message to James. _Ask him who Dean is._ He pressed send and anxiously waiting. He watched as James nod. "Who is this Dean guy?" James asked casually.

"Well Dean is Sam's older brother. Dean has a thing for me. He came out as being bi and told Sam that he likes me. I told Sam that I didn't feel the same, that Logan was the one for me. But Dean and I are friends. I don't feel that way for him." Kendall said. Logan instantly felt crushed that Kendall had kept something like this from him. He couldn't believe it.

"So he likes you?" James asked. Logan felt his fingers moving furiously. _Why didn't he tell me!_ "And why didn't you tell Logan?"

He listened as Kendall sighed and then let a long pause take him over. "Yes, Dean likes me. And I didn't see a reason to tell Logan. I didn't care that Dean liked me. Logan would have been worried over nothing, this was a couple weeks ago. I was going to tell him this weekend though. Jett told me it was pointless to say anything so I didn't. But when I talked to Sam, he pointed out that I would want to know if someone liked Logan and he was obviously right."

Logan felt rage. Pure rage, rushing through his veins. He had his phone in hand and was calling Kendall. "Hey Logan's buzzing in, I'll call you back. Hello?" Logan had heard the hello on his line.

"You lied to me." Logan said simply. He knew that his anger was pouring out into his words. "How could you keep something like that from me and then get mad at me for something I have no control over. I can't help the fact that someone was flirting with me. I didn't flirt with him, you just jumped to conclusions and thought the worst."

James was staring at him blankly. He turned his mute off and turned the speaker on so Carlos and James could hear what was being said.

Kendall let out a long and semi sadistic laugh. "I wasn't mad that he was flirting with you, I am mad that you have never mentioned it to me. You even lied point blank to me! Dean has been respectful, he respected that I wanted you from the start. It's a completely different story."

Logan felt himself getting more and more angry. He stood up and started pacing around the room. "It's not a different fucking story. You lied to me. Keeping things, is the exact same thing as lying."

"You were being so god damn crazy, how was I supposed to tell you. You were a psychotic bitch, why would I tell you that someone liked me when I had absolutely no feelings for them." Kendall snapped. This was a side of Kendall that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Classic fucking Kendall Knight, well you know what. You go to hell! I should have listened to James when he said you couldn't change." Logan said. He instantly hung up and then shut his phone off.

He went back and sat down in the chair and looked at his two friends who seemed a little uncomfortable. "Wow, that was harsh." Carlos said. "I can kinda see where he is coming from though."

"Not now, litos." Logan said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The anger had subsided, and there was this odd sense of relief instead of sadness. _Maybe it is better this way._

**A/N : Please don't be mad at me for stopping there. That was just where the end of that part was! I will update soon, until then please review. And I hope there weren't too many mistake I'm already over my hour by fifteen minutes and couldn't edit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Alright, so I am going to update again, I figured I've slacked so much maybe its time I get it together and give some updates.**

**Chapter 6**

Logan sat in the dorm working on his homework. He glanced to his right and saw Jude and Emily sitting on his bed doing the same. Jude leaned over and gave Emily a tender kiss on the forehead. Logan felt his heart drop. It had been nine days…nine long days since he and Kendall had last spoke. He had sent him a text message saying _Go to hell means, this is over._ Logan knew that it was crummy to dump him through a text but he couldn't of handled speaking to Kendall again.

Logan had been a little surprised at first about how well he was taking the break up. He loved Kendall more than anything in this world, or at least he thought he did. But if he really did love Kendall as much as he professed shouldn't he be more heartbroken? Shouldn't he be unable to move, or breathe like he was last time when Kendall broke up with him. Logan had shed a few tears the night of the break up, but none since. When he spoke to James about it, James' logic made perfect sense. Old Kendall was a lot easier to dump then the Kendall he loved and adored.

Kendall had tried calling the first week, but the last two days Logan hadn't even gotten a text from him. He sighed and opened his phone and scrolled through all the text Kendall had sent him. _Logan, we need to talk…Logan it can't end this way…please, just call…Logan, I'm tired of being ignored…Logan, fine. I can take a hint, I've tried for a week now to work things out. Don't expect me to wait for you…Wait, I didn't mean that. If you want to talk just call me, you know the number. _

Logan sighed as he reread all of them. Logan looked at the date on the phone. It was the fifteenth. It would have been eleven months today. He scrolled through his contact until he found the one he wanted _Matthew Schrader_. He hit the message button and typed furiously. _Why do break ups have to suck so bad?_ Logan had gotten in the habit of texting either Matthew, Castiel, James or Carlos whenever he wanted to text Kendall. He went in a rotation to keep them from getting annoyed with him. He jumped slightlyl when his phone vibrated. _Why don't we hang out? We can go grab a bite or explore Lansing, Loges. _

Logan smiled at the nickname, he knew that would take his mind off of Kendall for a while. Matt had done a good job keeping him preoccupied and happy the last week and a half, and he knew that he would continue to do that for him. _Let me change and then I will meet you in the lobby_. He typed back and threw his phone down.

He went to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a short sleeved white tee shirt. Logan went to the door to leave. "No, it's pointless to walk all the way down the hall, I'll just turn my head." Emily said. She turned to where her back was facing Logan and Logan quickly changed out of his athletic shorts and into his jeans, and then changed shirts.

"Okay, you can look now." Logan said with a smile. He put on some deodorant, sprayed himself with cologne and then he grabbed his phone. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to go hang out with Matt for a little bit."

He slammed the door on his way out. He felt his phone buzzing and knew that it had to be Matt wondering where he was at. He looked at it and his heart dropped. _Kendall Knight, _flashed on the screen. He looked at it blankly for a moment before he finally decided to answer the phone.

"Hi." He said, he was trying to sound cool and collective but he didn't know if it was going to work or not.

"Logie, can we please talk?" Kendall asked urgently. "I was going to let this go and wait on you, but I just know that if I wait, I will never get you back."

Logan's heart broke at the sound of Kendall's voice. He knew that he was trying to fix this. Logan's mind instantly went to Matt. Did he really want to fix things with Kendall? No! Kendall had shown that he would never change fully and Logan wasn't okay with that. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for douche bag Kendall to make an appearance again. "Kendall, I have plans tonight. It's Friday after all." Logan said, trying to sound as if it was no big deal.

"Logan, I get out of practice in an hour. I snuck back here to call you. I can't even make a slap shot two feet from the net! That alone should tell you how upset I am about all of this. I can be out there by seven and we can get something to eat and talk this out." Kendall said trying to reason with Logan. But Kendall could tell that it wasn't happening.

Logan could feel his strength and stubbornness ebbing away. He sighed. "Kendall, how about we do it tomorrow? I have already made plans and can't cancel them now." Logan said, finally giving in. If he was going to give in he would at least change the demands.

"What are you doing that is so important you can't fix things with your boyfriend?" Kendall asked in a hurt tone.

"EX boyfriend. And I'm hanging out with friends." Logan said coldly. Even before he said it, he knew that it would come off cold and heartless. He felt himself frowning after he said it.

He heard Kendall let out a deep sigh. "You mean that you're hanging out with Matt…" Kendall stated, even through the phone Logan could hear the anger in his voice. Logan didn't know how Kendall knew him so well, but sure enough he did.

"You have no right to be mad. We aren't together, so you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Logan said defensively. He didn't know why he was getting so defensive because what he said was true. He didn't have to justify anything to Kendall.

Kendall was silent for a moment, Logan cleared his throat when it got to the point of him being uncomfortable. "You're choosing him over me. That's what it comes down to Logan." Kendall said in a tone that clearly said he was on the verge of tears.

"No, he's just a friend Kendall. It's not like that." Logan stated, knowing that he wasn't being entirely truthful with him.

"From what I have gotten from a few people, he's been asking to see you almost every day. He's trying to steal you from me, Logan. Please, just let me come out there. You can even go hang out with him after we talk if that's what you want." Kendall said trying to plead with him.

"Kendall, stop it!" Logan said with a firm voice.

"Logan, I've said I'm sorry for being such a dick a hundred times!" Kendall yelled. Logan knew that he was getting frustrated; he could hear it in his voice.

"It's not good enough!" Logan shot back. He looked around and people were staring at him. Logan came to the conclusion that seeing or hearing a couple fight was like a car wreck, you just had to look.

"Fine," Kendall said. Logan listened as he took in a deep breath. "I'll be there tomorrow at noon."

The line went dead and Logan looked at the phone in his hand. He felt anger rising in him. Someone had told Kendall about what was going on and he knew that it wasn't going to be James. He dialed Carlos' number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello!" He heard the familiar and cheery voice say.

"Why did you tell Kendall that I've been hanging out with Matt?" Logan asked blatantly.

There was silence on the other end. "Dude, he's hurt and he misses you. I've talked to him every night since you broke up with him…in a text I might add. That Dean guy keeps making a move on Kendall. Guess what Kendall is doing…nothing, he is turning him down point blank. All Kendall has been doing is skyping Jett, his sister and me. That's it." Carlos said in a rather mean tone. One that Logan had never had directed at him. "And then there is you Logan. You're off hanging out with Matt, all day and every day. It looks bad on you, buddy."

"Fine, at least now I know not to tell you anything." Logan said in a heated tone. "Thank a lot Carlitos."

Logan hung up the phone before Carlos could say anything at all. He walked the rest of the short distance to the lobby where he saw Matt standing. Logan still couldn't get over how breathtaking Matt could be at times. He stared for a brief moment and then approached him. "Hey Logan." Matt said with a smile.

"Hey, so I figured we could go see a movie?" Logan asked. He wasn't really in the mood to talk and he knew going to a movie would make that a lot easier.

"Yeah, Jack and Jill looks good, we should go see that." Matt suggested with a bright smile. Logan only nodded in response.

Logan made sure to keep the conversation short and sweet the entire drive to the theatre. He didn't really want to talk about Kendall and he knew that eventually Matt would ask how things were going there and if he had heard anything. When they got to the theatre they walked inside and got tickets, snacks and grabbed some seats.

Logan was disappointed by the movie by the time it was over. "Man that movie sucked." He said as they walked out. He chucked his left over snacks in the trash.

"Yeah, it was kind of dumb. Adam Sandler should go back to Happy Gilmore and Billy Madison humor. It was a lot better. He needs to stop all this family crap." Matt stated.

"Happy Gilmore is the best!" Logan said with a huge smile.

They were in the car for a total of ten minutes before the dreaded question was finally asked. "So have you talked to Kendall at all?" Matt asked nonchalantly.

Logan felt his heart sink. "Yeah, he called when I was on my way down to meet you. He is gonna come here tomorrow and we are going to talk a little bit. It sucks because even though I am mad at him and kind of hate him right now, I still miss him and want to be with him. Does that make sense?" Logan asked.

Matt nodded and then thought for a moment before he started to speak. "It makes perfect sense. I mean you guys seem to have been high school sweethearts. That's the one person that you never forget. My high school sweetheart's name was Eric and I don't think I will ever forget him. But there comes a time when you need to let high school go and enter the real world."

Logan frowned at what he was saying. He was telling him to leave Kendall behind and just start new. "It's not just a high school romance. It's a lot deeper than that. Kendall and I have both been with other people and we both agree that we have never cared about someone the way we do each other." Logan said, he realized at that point he was taking up for his and Kendall's relationship. That had to at least be a good sign for them.

"Logan, you're young. You're eighteen and haven't been able to experience much yet. You haven't had the chance to see what else is out there. You need to get out there and date a little bit." Matt said with a warm and charming smile. He flashed it at Logan and he felt his heart melt.

"In other words you mean date you?" Logan asked half-heartedly. The answer surprised him.

"Exactly." Matt said with a wink. "It's been no secret that I am attracted to you. You have something that not many other people do. You're smart and sexy and when I look at you all I want to do is kiss you. It's been like that since I first laid eyes on you. Granted I'm a couple years older than you, but a two year difference isn't really that bad. And I still have the rest of this year and next here. It's enough time to build a real, adult relationship to have for when I leave here."

Logan was quiet he didn't know what to say to that. "I don't know. I'm just confused right now." Logan said staring out the window.

"I know you are, but I'm going to be here to help you figure all this out. And another thing to consider, you and Kendall only made it a month in college together. College is different, there are real adult situations and you need someone that can be mature and an adult with you and from what I'm seeing that doesn't sound like Kendall. He's vindictive and sneaky." Matt said.

"You don't know him like I do though; he's not always like that." Logan said. But what Matt had said really sunk in. They lasted a month, how strong was their relationship if after only a month they were broken up and having such intense problems. Logan didn't know what to expect if they got back together he didn't even know if they would be able to work things out to get back together.

They were walking up to the dorms now. "Are you coming to the party?" Matt asked with a hopeful gaze.

"Nah, I think I'm going to finish up all my homework." Logan said with a quick smile.

"Okay," Matt walked up to Logan and embraced him in his arms. Logan couldn't help but melt into him, missing the feel of someone protecting him. "Just give me a chance, okay? I promise you won't regret it."

Logan pulled away and looked down. "I don't know if I can do that." Logan said shyly. He didn't want to get Matt mad, but he had to at least try and understand where Logan was coming from. He wasn't ready for another relationship and that was something that Matt was just going to have to understand.

"Well just think about it at least." Matt said. And then something happened that Logan didn't expect. Matt's lips were attached to his and he was kissing him back. Logan wrapped his arms around Matt and then he felt strong hands grip his lower back. Logan parted his mouth and felt Matt's warm tongue enter his mouth.

Matt's mouth tasted different then Kendall's and his style of kissing was different too. Logan pulled away. "I have to go." Logan turned awkwardly around and then ran up to his dorm. He closed the door and had to catch his breath. What had he just done? There was only one person he needed to talk to and that was James.

A/N : Please don't hate me, this is all just part of the story. It's just a stepping stone in this story. The way it's looking, it's looking like if the chapters stay this length this story will be about 30-35 chapters long. I have a book filled with chapters it's just typing them up now! Bear with me please. And give some credit two updates in one week :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Man look at me, updating again. :) I've been on the ball. Maybe it's because I've been living and breathing BTR the last week! On the 7/7 I saw them in concert in St. Louis, and get this…got TWO kisses from Logan! If you are going to a meet and greet with them, "Kiss Me Logan" Signs DO WORK! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Kendall was sitting in his room sitting in his bed with Sam across from him listening intently to what he was saying. "Then he told me I could come tomorrow, I got tired of fighting with him so I just told him I would be there at noon." Kendall said throwing his face into his hands.

Sam looked at him for a moment before he started to speak. "So let me get this straight." He started, his eyebrows furrowing when he did so. "He told you that you couldn't come there today because he had plans with Matt? Wow, that's almost as bad as breaking up with you in a text message,"

Kendall gave his roommate a look of frustration. "Not helping, dude." Kendall said in an aggressive tone.

He watched as Sam let out a small chuckle. "Alright, fine. Do you want me to be honest?" He asked, while giving Kendall a very sympathetic look. Kendall nodded, needing his best friends input. "He's obviously putting your relationship on the back burner and moving on…don't you think that you should do the same? Seriously, Dean has been chasing you for the last week and a half. I'm pretty sure if you don't give it up to him soon he is going to end his life."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at him. "I don't know, I love Logan and I really want to fix things with him. I don't just want to walk away from him and from our relationship." Kendall let the truth of his statement hit him. Fact of the matter was he wasn't ready to let Logan go yet. He was willing to fight for him for the rest of his life if that was what it took. Logan was special; he helped him change and he wanted to be with him.

"Dude, he obviously doesn't want the same thing. You should call Dean and see if he wants to hang out, I'm not trying to push you but I think it would be good for you." Sam said. Kendall knew that Sam only had his best interest at heart.

It had been a couple hours since he had spoken to Logan though, and he had a nagging feeling that Logan really was moving on. He thought about what if Logan was in Matt's room fooling around and the very thought brought fresh tears to his eyes. He wiped his eyes and grabbed his phone. "I'll make you a deal, if Logan has done anything with Matt, and that includes kissing. I'm done, I call Dean and I move on from Logan. But if nothing has happened, then I continue to pursue Logan and get him back."

Sam nodded indicating that he did like that plan. Kendall typed furiously into his phone. _I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest. Has anything happened between you and Matt? Kissing, fooling around…anything?_ Kendall pushed send and threw his phone on the bed. He knew that waiting was going to be agonizing. He didn't know what he would do if the answer was that Logan had done something with him.

It would be his fault though, his fault for being so spiteful when he thought that Logan and Matt were flirting. He knew now that he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and did what he did, but it was too late to change it now. He felt something hit his face. He looked down and saw a pen sitting in his lap and heard a long laugh from Sam.

"Chill, and stop biting your nails." Sam said in an amused tone. Kendall let out a nervous laugh and gave him a quick smile.

Kendall felt his phone start vibrating. It was a call and not a message. He felt his heart soar, Logan was calling him. He looked at the caller ID and it read _Carlitos_. "Hey Carlitos, I'm kind of waiting for an important text from Logan."

"I know you are, he wanted me to call you. He's embarrassed…Matt and him just kissed and he couldn't bring himself to tell you." Carlos sputtered out nervously.

"I have to go." Kendall hung up and threw his phone to the ground. "Fuck this. Fuck Logan and fuck this relationship. What's Dean's number?"

He picked up his phone and typed in the number that Sam recited. He instantly sent the number a text message. _Hey you should come hang out with Sammy and I. _He pushed send and waited. He wanted to call Logan and yell at him. Yell at him for giving up on him so easily. He found his contact and started typing a message. _I will not be there tomorrow and we are done. I am done trying to fix what means so little to you. Thank you, Logan. Thank you for being JUST like Emily. _

"Do you want me to leave so that you and my brother can suck face?" Sam asked with a grin on his face. Kendall threw the pen that was laying on his bed at him.

"No, I don't want it to be awkward. I want it to just seem like friends hanging out right now." Kendall said. He didn't want to give Dean the wrong impression. He didn't want to give him false hope. Kendall didn't know if he and Dean would even work that was why he was determined to find out. He was going to hang out and talk to Dean and get to know him a little more. Then if he felt something was there, he would let things move forward.

Dean was there five minutes later, he sat at the edge of Sam's bed and the three of them talked mostly hockey. "Dude, everyone hates the Red Wings." Kendall stated matter of factly. "Now, Wild that is where it's at. The Wild stomped Detroit when they played this year."

Dean shook his head quickly in disagreement. "No, you got it all wrong. Everyone hates the Red Wings because they are the Yankees of hockey. They're the shit and everyone knows it. And the Wild won by two goals. I do not call that an ass whooping."

"Okay, you two. You guys have been arguing about this for the last ten minutes. That's enough." Sam cut in, sounding strangely like a parent breaking up a fight between two children. Kendall liked that he and Dean could talk hockey. It was his favorite topic.

"It's cool Sammy, one day when Kenny cakes here is center for the Wild, I will the defensive men on the Red Wings laying him into the ice." Dean said, sending a very flirtatious wink at Kendall. Kendall couldn't help but smirk back at Dean and blow him a kiss.

Kendall was use to people blushing and making fools of themselves in front of him, but Dean was different. He just smirked and took a swig of the beer he was holding in his hand. "So, you only drink in the dorms when you're pre-gaming for a party." Sam said very observantly.

Kendall watched as Dean got a wide grin on his face. "Party starts at midnight, football team is celebrating their first home game tomorrow. All jocks are welcome." Dean said with a grin. He turned his attention to Kendall. "You want to go with me?"

Kendall smirked at him. "Sure." Kendall knew that just with the common interest he knew now that they could easily work.

"And don't worry Sammy, you can be the pathetic little brother that tags along on his brothers first date." Dean said with sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"It's Sam. And screw you." Sam said in an annoyed tone. "And you may want to go shower then, because it's already eleven."

Dean looked at his phone real quick and then nodded. "You're right. I need to go shower." He chugged what was left in his bottle. "See you later, princess." He said to Sam with a chuckle then ran out of the room to avoid the book that was thrown at his face.

As soon as the door slammed shut Kendall laid back in his bed and smiled to himself. "You were right, this is what I needed."

Sam scoffed at him. "I changed my mind. You're not good enough for my brother." Sam said with a smile.

"Jackass." Kendall muttered under his breath.

"Dick," Sam retorted back instantly. "Well we should probably get you ready for your hot date tonight."

Kendall only nodded and walked to his closet. He pulled out a red and black plaid shirt and looked at it. _This was Logan's favorite shirt on me._ Kendall thought absent mindedly. He shook the thought of Logan away from his mind and then looked through his other shirts. He finally pulled out a yellow and black plaid shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and his favorite checkered Vans.

"Dude, my brother is going to destroy you." Sam said with a laugh. Kendall flipped him off and changed into his black skinny jeans. He was pulling a white undershirt from his dresser when he heard a knock on the door. He motioned for Sam to get it. He ripped off the t-shirt he was wearing and threw his undershirt over his head. He watched as Sam walked to the door and then turned around to button up his shirt. "Dude, Dean I know you're excited about your date with Kendall but you could-" Kendall heard the door open and then silence.

Kendall quickly finished with his buttons and then looked to the door. There stood Logan with a look of pure hurt written all over his face. "Logan?" Kendall asked in disbelief. He watched as Logan forced himself into the room and then he walked over and started hitting Kendall's chest.

"You asshole! I drove all the way here because of how guilty I felt about this whole Matt thing and I came here to apologize and you're going on a date?" Logan yelled at Kendall.

Kendall grabbed his wrist to restrain him and looked at him with anger clearly written on his face. "You have the balls to walk in here and talk to me about going on a date? You went on one earlier and now that you see it wasn't all it was cracked up to be you're here begging for forgiveness?" Kendall yelled.

He heard the door close and saw Sam leaning against it looking at them with pure concentration on his face. Kendall knew Sam would watch to make sure nothing got out of hand.

"It wasn't a date. I was just hanging out with him!" Logan yelled, jerking his wrist free from Kendall.

"You betrayed me Logan, just like Emily did. I'm done. I want you to leave." Kendall said firmly, he gave Logan his serious look so he knew that he meant business.

"You never changed! You hid your true self from everyone. You are still the same heartless bastard you were a year ago. The one, who made up a lie about Camille, broke Jo's and Dak's hearts. I should have never of taken you back after I found out everything I did!" Logan yelled in Kendall's face.

Kendall forced himself to take a step back to gain control of the situation. But his anger was too intense, there was no going back. "Are you fucking kidding me, Logan? You shouldn't have taken me back? I walked in on you and Camille KISSING this last summer or have you completely forgotten about that? This is the second time you have betrayed me and I promise you it is your last."

Kendall watched as Logan's eyes filled with hurt and tears. Kendall couldn't help what he did next, he smirked at him and Kendall quickly saw the hurt pushed back by anger. "See, you are getting some sick satisfaction in my pain right now. Nothing has changed. You're going on a date with another slut-"

"HEY!" Sam yelled, Kendall knew that it had to do with the fact that Logan just called Dean a slut. "That's enough. Logan you need to leave now."

Kendall watched as Logan gave him and Sam a death glare and then walked to the door. Kendall couldn't help but think the universe hated him at that moment when he saw Dean standing on the other side. Kendall watched as Dean and Logan stared each other down. Kendall walked forward, expecting Logan to launch himself onto Dean.

"He will use you. Just like he did me and everyone else he whored himself out to the last four years." Logan said bitterly to Dean.

Kendall got a sick feeling in his stomach when he watched Dean's lips curl up into a cocky smirk. "That won't happen. You know what Logan, why don't you go back to flirting and cheating on Kendall. You seem to be really good at that."

Kendall jumped forward when he saw Logan launch at Dean. Dean was faster though. He had Logan pinned against the wall face first, with his arm behind his back. Kendall grabbed Logan and pushed him forward.

"I will be right back." He said quickly and walked with Logan's upper arm in his hand and led him to the elevators. The walk down Kendall gave a glare to Logan. "You have no right to do or say any of the things you just did. You fucked this up. Your actions led us here, so you just have to deal with it. I wanted to fix things with you tonight. You chose to go hang out with Matt. You were the one who chose to make me wait. Then you don't even have the balls to tell me you guys kissed. You have Carlos call me and tell me?"

"You didn't tell me about Dean!" Logan shot back with.

"There was nothing to tell. I didn't start hanging out with Dean tonight until I found out you and Matt kissed!"

"It's nothing, yet you're going on a date with him…" Logan said in a small and pathetic voice.

Kendall felt like his heart was breaking. But this was not okay, what Logan did was wrong and he would not let Logan walk all over him and get away with it. His left hand went up to his right and removed the promise ring Logan had given him. "Obviously, all the promises you made with this ring meant nothing to you. I'm done. Goodbye Logan."

And with that final word, Kendall turned around and walked back to his dorm. He had to finish getting ready for his date with Dean.

**A/N : Okay all my awesome reviewers, let me know what you think and don't hate me. I just can't imagine doing a sequel and having no drama! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Okay guys, I know a lot of people are wanting to know what happens so I am being nice and updating. And it's amazing to me how people see everything differently and blame either Kendall or Logan. But anyhoo, here you go.**

**Chapter 8**

Logan stood in the parking lot for a few moments speechless. He watched as Kendall was walking away from him and as soon as Logan felt the ring in his hand, he knew that all of this was real and that Kendall had really just broken up with him. Logan felt like he couldn't breathe. He opened his car door and sat down for a moment with his head on the steering wheel.

His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. _If it hurts this much, why am I just sitting here and not going after him. I love him, why am I just sitting here as he is about to go out on a date with someone else._ Logan shook the thoughts out of his head and started the car.

He glanced down at his left hand and saw that the ring was indented into his palm. He sighed and threw it onto his middle consul. _I can't believe this, _Logan thought, _how the hell can Kendall tell me this was entirely my fault? He was the one who hid how Dean felt about him from me. This is HIS fault. He was the one who didn't let me explain._ Logan kept thinking those thoughts over and over again. Refusing to even think about the break up being his fault.

Logan heard his phone start to go off. He looked down and instantly recognized the number as Camille's. He sighed, he definitely was not in the mood to deal with her. "Camille I am not in the mood to deal with you right now." He said in a very dull and bored voice.

"Listen, I understand. But please, just listen for two minutes." Camille pleaded. Logan knew that two minutes of an hour drive was not much to ask for so he was silent for a moment so she could continue. "I'm sorry, okay? But from what James has been telling me I don't think what happened really matters anymore does it?"

Logan felt the pain of Kendall breaking up with him, rip through his heart again. "Listen, I don't need this from you. I'm not in the mood!" And with that Logan quickly hung up and dropped his phone in between his legs. He felt the tears starting again, so he pulled over on the shoulder and turned on his hazard lights. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and let the tears fall down slowly.

Logan felt his phone vibrate and noticed it was a text message from Camille. _Listen, I called to tell you that you are being ridiculous. This fight is not Kendall's fault…it's BOTH of yours! Fix it…NOW, or so help me I will bitch smack you. BTW, I'm sorry about this summer. Xoxo. –Cam_

Logan chuckled and then felt the anger rising that his best friend was sharing all his personal information with Camille. He picked up his phone and dialed James' number quickly. "Hello?" James said in a cheery voice.

"Why are you telling Camille that Kendall and I broke up? It's none of her business. I told you all that in confidence as my best friend and you just go around telling everyone?" Logan yelled loudly. He knew that he was being ridiculous and that James didn't deserve this but he needed to vent to someone.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong. I told my girlfriend, I know you, you don't lash out unless something else is wrong…so spill." James said in a soothing voice. Logan instantly felt bad for taking his mood out on James.

Logan let out a long sigh and then a choked sob. "James, he ended things forever. I had to tell him about Matt and me kissing and he planned a date with Dean. I went there to fix it and I found out. Dean and I got into it and he told me to go back to cheating on Kendall. Then he chicken winged me to the wall. I was so embarrassed." Logan cried to his best friend. He instantly felt a little better, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

James was silent for a long while. Logan started to think he had hung up with James started to speak. "Well, Camille is kind of right. This isn't just him being wrong or you. You both are and it is going to take the both of you to fix this." James said in a stern voice.

"I don't-" Logan started but he didn't get to finish because James cut him off.

"No, Logan. You need to hear this. Why did you guys break up to begin with?" James asked calmly.

"A misunderstanding…" Logan stated and then it hit him. All of these problems could have been fixed. He was trying to get back at Kendall though for being spiteful again. He was no better than Kendall and he knew that their break up was the biggest mistake they could have made.

"A misunderstanding? So in other words a dumb argument ended a year long relationship? And you call me dumb?" James said with a chuckle.

"You're right. I need to fix this. I have to go." Logan hung up the phone and didn't even wait for his friend to respond. He slammed on his breaks and forced an illegal U-turn. "I will not lose Kendall to some cocky asshole." Logan muttered to himself and then slammed on the gas.

Logan realized something, he had no idea where Kendall was going and if he waited too long there was a chance that Kendall won't even take him back. He dialed Carlos' number. "Hey Logie." Carlos said with his usual bright and cheery voice.

"Hey, is Kendall really going on a date with Dean?" Logan asked in a hurried tone, at the rate he was driving he would be back at Michigan in a matter of minutes and he needed to know.

"Yeah, some party apparently for the football team or something like that." Carlos said rambling. "Why…wait, are you going to win your man back?" Carlos asked in an excited tone.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "I am, I am going to take back the most wonderful man in this world." Logan said. "I have to go, I am almost back to the campus."

Logan hung up and went and found a parking spot, he made sure to grab the ring. As soon as he was out of the car, he started asking random students walking by where the football party was that night, after four different people ignored him, one pointed him in the right direction. Logan felt his feet carrying him as fast as they possibly could. Ten minutes later Logan was walking up to a big house that was clearly a frat house. He walked into the house and saw a bunch of people standing around holding red solo cups.

Logan went and got a cup and filled it with some of the beer that was in the keg. He knew that with his nerves a beer or two wouldn't be a bad idea. He chugged the first one and then filled his cup a second time. He started walking around and after a few minutes he saw Sam talking to a dark haired girl with dark eyes and she was wearing a mischievous smile. Logan smiled to himself, if Sam was near then so were Kendall and Dean.

Logan couldn't find the familiar blond with all the others that were standing around, he had finished his second beer and was walking up to the keg again to fill it. He turned around and what Logan saw nearly made him vomit. Kendall and Dean were grinding their hips together on the dance floor and whispering into each other's ears.

Logan watched and Dean held Kendall close and gave the blond a sweet and tender kiss on the cheek. Logan felt the anger and jealousy rising in him. Then it all vanished and was replaced by guilt. Looking at the pair, Logan could see in Kendall's eyes that he wasn't in a very good mood, he was holding back. It was one look that Logan had never seen in his eyes before.

Logan knew and understood now, why Kendall had kept everything from him. Logan knew that he needed to apologize and make things right, but he had to get Kendall away from Dean first, otherwise Logan thought his heart might explode. He slowly and gingerly walked closer to the dancing pair. Logan froze when he saw Dean pull Kendall's face towards him into a kiss. Logan was mortified. But something happened, something that Logan didn't expect. Kendall pushed Dean away, said something to him quickly and then ran away from him and out the front door.

Logan saw as Dean started to chase after him. Logan ran and placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. "Please, let me talk to him." Logan said in a quiet and pleading voice. He was as Dean's jaw tightened and then he nodded and motioned for Logan to go forward.

Logan sprinted and saw the gorgeous blond sitting on the curb outside with his head in between his knees. Logan walked up and placed a hand on the center of Kendall's back. "I'm sorry, Dean. I can't do this. I love Logan, I'm going there tomorrow and fixing things, please forgive me." Kendall didn't even bother lifting his head up.

Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I love you too, and I am here to fix this." He whispered gently into the blonde's ear.

He watched as his favorite green eyes looked at him and then filled with tears. "Logan, I'm so sorry." Logan felt the taller man pull him up to his feet and then wrapped his arms tightly around him. Kendall had his face buried into his neck. "Please, please forgive me. I didn't mean anything I said."

Logan felt the tears start to escape his eyes, as well. "Shhh, Kendall. It's okay. I'm sorry too, this was both of our faults."

Logan pulled out of Kendall's arms and then slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, he then gave his boyfriend a tender and loving kiss. "Let's go back to my room." Kendall muttered into Logan's mouth. Logan only nodded.

Logan smiled as he and Kendall walked back hand in hand. "I'm sorry for being so jealous." Logan said as they were walking into the dorm. "I know why you didn't tell me about Dean and I understand. I overreacted." Logan hated saying this even though he knew that it was true. He wanted things to go back to normal.

"Thank you, but you said in the beginning…not telling you something is just as bad as lying. I'm sorry, Logie Bear. I love you and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should have asked you what happened that night at the party instead of being a complete dick bag about it. If I had done that, none of this would of happened." Logan watched as Kendall pulled him into another tight hug and kissed his head.

Logan smiled up at him and then kissed his cheek quickly. They were laying in Kendall's bed cuddling for at least a half hour when the door opened. Logan looked up and saw Sam standing in the door way. "Hey, I don't mean to intrude but I just wanted to make sure Kendall was okay. Dean said you showed up, Logan so I just wanted to check on him." Sam said with a smile. "But judging by the way you are tangled together I am assuming all is okay?"

Logan laughed at Sam and nodded. "Listen, Sam…" Logan started.

"Don't worry about it. Love makes people do crazy things. I'm sure if I was in love I would have done the same thing you did." Sam said in a sympathetic tone. He gave him an encouraging smile and Logan smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry about the whole Dean thing." Kendall said suddenly. Logan couldn't blame him, if he had hurt Dean in the slightest it could affect his and Sam's friendship.

Logan was surprised however, when Sam just started laughing. "He's fine. Started chatting with some red head whenever I was coming back, he rebounds quickly, but I'm leaving now. I'm sure you love birds are dying to have make up sex, but please…not on my bed."

Logan couldn't help but laugh when the door closed he looked quickly at Kendall. "I don't know about you, Kenny…but I would rather lay in bed with you and be in your arms. Maybe we can make up tomorrow morning?" Logan said with a seductive smile.

Kendall's eyes lit up and his bright smile flashed across his face. "I think holding you is exactly what I need." He opened his arms and let Logan settle into them.

"Oh, one last thing." Logan said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring and then placed it back on Kendall's right hand. "There, right where it should be. I love you Kendall."

"I love you too, Logan." Kendall leaned down and gave Logan one more kiss and then laid back down and laid his head against the top of Logan's.

**A/N : There you go. Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but the fact I've updated two days in a row has to count for something. I wanted to make it longer but my hour was up on the computer. **

** Reviews please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Sunday and Kendall was lying awake in bed with Logan tucked safely in his arms. He looked down at his raven haired boyfriend and smiled. He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Kendall felt the familiar butterflies when Logan smiled at him. "Good morning." Kendall said with a grin. He felt Logan's hand go to his upper thigh. He sighed and slowly pushed his hand away. "Logie, Sam is still in bed. We can't."

He instantly regretted it because it had been well over two weeks for him. After that thought he hated himself. _What if it hasn't been two weeks for Logan…what if he and Matt hooked up?_ "Damn, I knew we should have done it last night." Logan said with his lop sided grin.

Kendall let out a small chuckle. "I have a question, and it is something I want you to be honest with." Kendall said in a serious voice.

"We didn't do anything else but kiss." Logan said instantly as if he knew what Kendall was going to say. Kendall felt reassured. "And I am sure you didn't do anything considering I saw you push Dean away."

Kendall couldn't explain it but when Dean kissed him something just didn't feel right. It felt all wrong, to be truthful. He didn't know what it was, a year ago kissing someone new would have meant a new challenge, but now kissing someone new meant that he lost the one person who mattered.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when his door opened. He watched as Dean came in with a yogurt in hand. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" He yelled. Kendall glanced over and saw that it didn't seem to affect his roommate. Dean walked over and placed the used spoon into Sam's mouth and then jumped on him.

Sam groaned and then pushed Dean off of him. "Come on, dude. It's ten in the morning, can't I sleep in just once."

"Nope, we have to hit the ice. Need to teach you how to fuck some college guys up on the ice." Dean said with a grin. "Morning love birds."

Kendall smiled at him. There was no malice in his voice, just genuine friendliness. "Good morning." Logan said in a bright voice. Kendall wasn't sure if he was being spiteful so he tightened his grip on Logan to warn him. "Look Dean, I wanted to say I am sorry for how I acted."

Dean smiled. "Don't worry about it man. You're fine, I'm sure I would have acted the same way. Sorry about you know man handling you."

Logan let out a laugh that made Kendall's heart soar. "I kind of deserved it; now get Sammy to the rink so I can have some quality time with my man."

"Yeah, Sam! Let's go, I have a date at two." Dean said smugly.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked. "That was a fast rebound."

Sam was finally sitting up. "It's because he's a man whore."

Kendall and Logan spent the majority of the day together just lying in bed and Logan helping him understand all of his lessons. Kendall was in awe that he and Logan were able to work things out with each other. He was happy mainly because he didn't think that it was going to happen. If anything though it had really put things into perspective for him.

"Kenny? Have you heard anything I just said?" Logan asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Kendall frowned at him. "No, I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out." He said quietly. He watched as a smile crept onto Logan's face.

"It's almost six and I need to head back. Maybe you can spend next weekend with me?" Logan asked skeptically.

"We'll see how this week goes and figure it out towards the end." Kendall said, pulling Logan into a warm embrace. "I love you, more than anything and just know the last two weeks were so hard on me. I never want to lose you."

He gave Logan a gentle kiss on the forehead and looked into his eyes and saw that Logan's entire face was bright. "I love you too. And let's not ever break up again. I think we learned a lot because of this one."

Kendall nodded. They both walked hand in hand to the parking lot where Logan was. "Well, I will call you when I get back, okay?"

Kendall pulled him in and gave him one more big kiss. "I love you, drive safe please."

He watched as Logan got in the car and drove away. He couldn't help but feel like part of his was leaving. He shook the thoughts out of his head though when he realized that it was only for five days.

When Kendall arrived back at his room, he saw Sam sitting on his bed with a book propped open. "Hey so Dean ended up letting me leave super early want to hit the rink?"

Kendall felt himself perk up. Skating was just what he needed. "Race ya there!" And with that he turned around and headed there.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Sam were out skating on the ice, they had been doing speed drills for the last hour. "Okay, how about a cool down and then we hit the showers?" Sam asked. Kendall started skating leisurely around the ice. "So you and Logan were able to fix everything?"<p>

Kendall let a smile form on his face and nodded. "Thankfully, yes. You saw what a crazy wreck I was. I missed him every second it was over. Enough about me and my boring love life, what's going on with you and that girl I saw you with at the party?"

He watched as Sam's face got bright red and he looked down. "You mean, Ruby? Man she's awesome. She's tough and a smart ass. I just love that in a girl. I am thinking about asking her out on a date. Do you think you and Logan might go just to ease the tension?"

Kendall was glad that Sam trusted him enough to ask that. "Of course man, what are roommates for?"

"Yeah, so I have a pretty intense question to ask and if you don't want to answer it you don't have to." Sam shuddered. He wasn't making eye contact with Kendall and that worried him a little bit. "Don't think I'm weird, but how do you know that Logan is the one?"

Kendall froze for a moment. His past was definitely not something he was proud of and not something he wanted to bite him in the ass now. He looked down and was quiet for a moment. They were heading off the ice and changing into their sweats they had worn to the rink. "Well that answer is simple. He saved me from myself; he changed me in a way no one else had been able to."

Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Like drugs?" Sam asked curiously. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, not from drugs you dork. I was a dick bag in high school. I got hurt by a girl who used me for sex. She used me so she could win a bet about losing her virginity, that was in eighth grade. Well it hurt a lot and scarred me. My freshman year, a friend of mine and I, started a contest to see who could take the most virginities by the time we graduated. But it wasn't just that we slept with virgins. It was everyone. I slept with over fifty girls while I was in high school. OVER fifty, to say I was a man whore is an understatement.

"Well, I had my sights set on Logan. He was going to be my next conquest. I always liked the challenge of guys more because they were harder to crack. I made straight guys believe they were bi or even gay. I finally got Logan, I had to ruin a whore's reputation to do so, but I got him." He could feel a growl coming from his throat and the questioning look from Sam meant he should explain.

"Okay, Camille the girl I told you kissed Logan this last summer was hung up on him while I was chasing him. Tried to warn him about me, so my buddy Jett and I made up a rumor that she had a three way with us. She had to transfer schools. Well, within a month I knew that Logan was different. He didn't really put up with my shit. He made me come out to the school to prove I was serious and all other things.

"When the truth finally came out about Camille, I had changed and I had completely fallen in love with him. He made me realize I didn't want to be that person anymore and that I wanted a life with him in it, him and no one else. He broke up with me and I did everything I could to get him back it took a few days but I did it."

Kendall looked at a speechless Sam who stood frozen with one arm in his shirt hole and the other still hanging out. "Wow…just wow." Was all Sam could say.

"Yeah, I know." Kendall replied.

"Now Logan's jealousy makes complete sense. I get it dude. Just wow." Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if I lost Logan. I'm scared to, I love him so much and losing him will shatter my heart all over again. I am terrified of being that guy again." Kendall said distantly. He had never told anyone this, not even Logan. He felt a pair of arms around him.

"Dude, you don't have to be anything you don't want to be." Sam said with a smile. Kendall smiled back and pushed him off of him.

* * *

><p>The following Tuesday Kendall and Sam were walking groggily to the rink for their first two a day. It was four am and neither was happy they had to get up this early. "Man, this blows." Sam said. He realized what he said and then looked at Kendall. "No offense, dude."<p>

"None taken. But you're right. This does blow." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Aw come on Sammy, it's not that bad." Dean said with a smile on his face. "Besides, I know you need your beauty sleep but it won't hurt the diva to go one day without."

Dean chuckled and walked ahead of them. Sam kicked him in the back of the knee and laughed when Dean stumbled to the ground. Kendall walked behind because he knew there would be some kind of retaliation, there always was. He watched as Dean changed and when he was done smacked Sam in the back of the head.

Kendall saw a puck launch across the room and then Dean caught it without a second thought. He looked over at Sam with a grin on his face. "I'm batman."

Kendall laughed when Sam scoffed. "Yeah, you're batman." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Kendall. Kendall who was still laughing at the whole ordeal.

It was the end of practice and Kendall and Sam were changing. Kendall glanced over at Christian and Dean who were talking very quietly and laughing with each other. "You know I'm surprised Christian and your brother aren't dating."

Sam laughed and nodded. "Oh if he and Jacob ever break up they will be. Dean realized he was attracted to guys thanks to Christian."

Kendall recalled how that was, it was actually Dak who showed him that side. Dak was the reason Kendall explored the option. "I know how that is. My first guy, Dak, is what showed me I liked them too."

"So there was another one, before Logan. Someone important, I mean." Sam said with a grin.

Kendall felt guilty but let it evaporate after he thought of how Dak hurt Logan. "Nah, I got into his pants within two weeks. He was a lot faster than most girls." Kendall said with a chuckle.

He watched as bewilderment spread across Sam's face. "You know, Dean and I use to beat up guys like you in high school."

Kendall smirked and looked at him. "I guess it's a good thing we aren't in high school then, huh?"

* * *

><p>Kendall was on the phone with his beloved. "Have you finished your homework?" Logan asked.<p>

"I will when we get off the phone." Kendall said, resting his head on his headboard.

"NO, you do it now and don't call me back until it's done! I will not be the reason your grades slip." Logan said sternly and Kendall knew there was no point of fighting it.

"Fine. I love you." Kendall said sweetly.

"I love you too, Kenny." Kendall heard the line go dead and then chuckled. He looked at Sam who was frowning over his algebra book.

"Well, he won't talk to me until work is done." Kendall said and grabbed his economics book.

An hour later Sam was sitting at his desk with his head in his left hand trying to stay awake and fight the sleep. He felt water on his face and saw Sam sitting with a spray bottle. "Dude, you have to finish that essay, it's due tomorrow."

Kendall groaned and nodded. "Dude, you're almost as bad as Logan."

**A/N : I didn't have time to edit all of this, I made it about half way. Hope there weren't TOO many mistakes! Reviews? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan woke up suddenly on a Saturday, he had barely slept at all even though he was in Kendall's arms all night. He looked up and was surprised to see his beloved already awake. He smiled as he propped himself up and gave Kendall a sweet and loving kiss. Kendall instantly gripped the back of Logan's head and deepened the kiss.

"Happy one year anniversary, Logie." Kendall said in a super sweet tone.

Logan smiled into the kiss. He couldn't believe that it had been a whole year that he and Kendall had been together. He never believed everyone when Camille cheated on him that it would get better, that he would find someone a million times better. Ironically, that person had been the one Camille cheated on him with.

"You said that you have an awesome day planned, so let's get ready and get to it." Logan said anxiously as he hopped out of bed. Kendall had refused to tell him any details about their date he had planned and Logan was ready to see what it was.

Kendall yawned and then threw the covers off of him and then slowly sat up. Logan pulled on his arms impatiently. Logan already had on his jeans and a shirt in hand. He looked over when the door opened and saw Sam walk in with a grin on his face.

"Logan, hey! How was Indiana?" Sam asked instantly.

"Indiana was kind of lame, not much to do there. But we beat them four to one, I even scored a goal in the second period, it was pretty sweet." Logan said with a smile on his face proud that he had helped his team get the win.

"That's great to hear. Make sure that captain of yours isn't slacking. We're ready to kick some Spartan ass when we play you guys in two weeks." Sam said with a playful smile on his face.

"Keep dreaming. We're going to crush you guys. And don't worry, you guys can celebrate my victory by paying for the ID Dean is getting me." Logan joked. He couldn't believe he had let Kendall talk him into getting a fake ID.

"Deal. But if win, drinks are on you." Sam said holding out his hand.

Logan grinned and then slapped hands with Sam, sealing the deal for the bet that was just made. Logan was a little sad that he and Kendall hadn't seen much of each other that last three weeks. It was always just for a day, because two of the last three weekends one of them had been at an away game. Thankfully, Kendall had his game the night before and it was Logan's off week.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kendall's phone go off. "Kendall, I swear if you pick that phone up I will smack you. It's our day." Logan said.

He watched as Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. "It's from home, but I don't recognize the number." Kendall mumbled. He gave Logan a sympathetic look. "I have to take it, it could be an emergency with mom or Katie. Hello?"

Logan watched Kendall with annoyance clearly written on his face. Then worry kicked in, if it was something with Jennifer or Katie it would seriously hurt Kendall, he sat down next to Kendall on the bed and listened to the voice on the phone.

"Kendall, please don't hang up. I need to talk to you." Logan instantly recognized the voice as Dak's. He felt the anger rise out of him and he looked at Kendall and he made sure that he could see it too. "I'm playing Michigan next weekend and I want to meet you. I need to see you, please." Even Logan could hear the desperation in Dak's voice.

"Dak, I can't. You know that. It's mine and Logan's one year anniversary today. I have to go." Kendall growled into the phone.

"Kenny, please." Logan felt something snap in him. He was sure that he wasn't the only person in the world to ever call Kendall, Kenny but he was the only one who could do it now. He grabbed the phone out of Kendall's hand.

"You don't get to call him that, Zevon. He's my boyfriend. Mine, not yours. It's been a year, you need to realize that and get over him. He's NOT coming back to you, EVER! So stop calling him, stop thinking of him, and most of all don't come near him. I swear next weekend, you better not even think about coming near Kendall, or so help me God, I will destroy you." Logan pushed the end button quickly and took a few deep breaths.

He glanced over at Sam and Kendall who were sitting mouth's half open and a look of pure disbelief on their faces. Sam was the first to get himself together. "Man, remind to never try and make a move on Kendall and steal him away." Sam said with a serious look on his face. Logan let out a nice and long laugh.

"So, Logie. I know that you brought up us being together forever and that is what this ring is suppose to mean." Kendall said with a smile on his face. Logan felt something on his right hand and smiled he looked down and watched as Kendall slipped a ring on his finger. He took it off and inspected it.

It was gorgeous. It had their names and anniversary date engraved on it. Logan instantly put it back on his finger and gave Kendall a long kiss. "Aww." They heard someone say from the other bed. Logan felt his middle finger go up and laughed when he saw Kendall was doing the same.

"Get all fancied up, were going on an amazing date." Kendall said with a grin. Logan obliged and got up and got ready for whatever Kendall had planned for the day.

Logan had just got done showering and was putting on the clothes that Kendall had asked him to bring. It was a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a white button up, red tie and black vest. Logan got dressed lost in thought, wondering what Kendall had planned for their date. He also was letting the fact that Dak called Kendall get to him. It was hard not to. Dak had caused several problems for them and he was mad that he had even tried to contact Kendall.

Logan put some putty in his hair and then slowly walked out of the shared bathroom and towards Kendall's dorm. When he walked in he saw Sam and Dean sitting down and Logan couldn't help but smile at them.

"Man, looks like I went after the wrong one." Dean said with a playful smirk. "I should have went after Logan, look at that hot piece of ass."

Logan looked down and knew that he had a blush on his face. He smiled and then went to sit on Kendall's bed. They had used the two different bathrooms so they could surprise each other with the final result. Logan chatted with Sam and Dean and a few minutes later he turned his attention to the door that was now opening. He watched as a breath taking Kendall walked in. He had gotten his hair cut and it was still long on the top and short around the sides. He was wearing his normal plaid with a pair of black pants.

Kendall smiled when he walked in. "Wow, whats the occasion?" Dean asked curiously.

"We're celebrating our one year anniversary today." Kendall said with a smirk. "What do you think of the hair? A guy was shaving his buddy's head, I told him to just do mine too."

Logan loved it. He smiled and walked up to Kendall and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love it." Logan said sweetly and then planted a gentle and loving kiss on his cheek.

"Well, damn." They heard Dean say. "Now, I almost feel like an asshole for even going out with Kendall. You guys are so fucking cute."

Logan smiled at him, he knew that Dean meant it in the sweetest way possible. "Thanks. Well, I've been excited for this date for a week, can we go?" Kendall nodded and they headed out the door. Logan had a nagging feeling though. Maybe it was because Dak had come out of no where, maybe he was just crazy. "Do you still like Dean?"

He watched as Kendall gave him a bewildered look. "Seriously? No, I don't. Don't ruin today."

Logan nodded and accepted his words and didn't question them. The very last thing he wanted to do was ruin their anniversary. Logan was in awe. Kendall had taken him to such a romantic date that Logan was speechless. There were candles and fondue, even sparkling champagne. Logan couldn't believe that Kendall had gone through all this trouble.

"Now where are we going?" Logan asked after dinner. He didn't know how Kendall could beat what had just happened.

"You will see, we have to hurry, otherwise we will miss it." Kendall said with a grin. Logan couldn't wait to see where they were going. He was surprised when they arrived in a little beat down part of town. "I know it looks scary, but trust me." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan only nodded and took Kendall's hand and followed him. He saw Kendall grab a bag from the trunk and then he followed him to where a line of people were. "Kendall, I don't know about this..." Logan said softly.

"Logie, just trust me. I would never put you in any type of danger." Kendall gave Logan a reassuring squeeze of the hand and lead him to behind a building where there were several couple sprawled out on blankets or chairs. "It's showing some old romance movie."

Logan let a smile creep on his face. "You are the best boyfriend in this world." They went and got their spot and watched the movie. Logan was cuddled into Kendall's side the entire time with a smile on his face.

The entire time Logan thought about how lucky and blessed he was to have Kendall. He knew that they had come a long way in the last year. Kendall had went from grade A heartbreaker to best boyfriend in the whole world. It was a change that Logan had never really expected, but was grateful for none the less.

Logan felt his phone vibrate in the car ride back to the university. He pulled it out and saw that it was from James. _Hey Loges, Camille and I will be there weekend after next for the MSU game, we're playing you guys and I'm starting. Be ready. Can't wait to see you and Kendall!_

"So James is coming not this weekend, but the one after." Logan said.

"That's great!" I can't wait to see him." Kendall said, with a bright and cheery smile. "Is Camille going to be with him?"

"It's looking that way. Look, I'm not saying we should forgive her completely, but she is the one who made me realize how stupid that fight was..." Logan started. He wasn't exactly itching to forgive Camille, but she was James' girlfriend and he needed to do it for him.

He heard Kendall sigh. "I know, he's our friend. We just need to let it go. I agree. I will be on my best behavior. But...if she looks at you the wrong way, I take her out." Kendall said with a semi serious look on his face.

"Don't do that. Seriously, this is our one year anniversary, don't ruin it." Logan said with a smirk.

Kendall gave him a surprised look and just nodded. "Our first of many." Logan looked at him with a smile. "I told you I wanted to be with you forever. I meant it, you pulled me out a four year depression. Now that I've talked to Sam about it more, he thinks it was depression. Something had to be wrong. I was filling a void that was impossible. That is, until I met you."

"I love you. You make me feel so special, each and every day." Logan said with a bright smile.

"You are. I love you too." Kendall said sweetly. Logan looked out the window but was surprised when he heard Kendall chuckle. "Who would have thought a year later we would still be together. If we had told everyone a year ago we would be here, they would have thought we were crazy."

"Probably, but it would have made it all that much sweeter when we proved them wrong. Logan said, giving Kendall another kiss.

**A/N : Sorry this is short and sorry if it sucked! I don't have time to edit, I have to be to work in six minutes and I will probably be late! But I felt another chapter was more important. I have recruited the help of GleeChild. I need a few more people to do this author a favor. If you would like to help me decide of how I want to do a part of this story, please message me. I won't give TOO much away, but I need to know if something would work from what I wrote in a chapter of Games Of Love. **

**Reviews please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : I am so sorry for the long delay. I had each and every chapter planned on sheets of paper and my roommate threw them away so me updating has been unmotivating. I remember everything that happened so I will be able to keep the story going in the direction I want it to. So I will try and get better. I finally have internet at home so hopefully my updates can be more often. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Kendall was excited, Michigan vs. Notre Dame was the second biggest rivalry to his school and getting to go to the football game was even more exciting. He was thankful that their game had been at eight in the morning; it meant that they had won and showered by eleven. Kendall was currently walking to the game alongside Sam, Dean and Christian.

"Dude, we are totally going to kick their ass!" Dean yelled. "Last year's game was awesome. We slaughtered them!"

Kendall laughed at Dean. He glanced at his phone, Logan's game was getting ready to start against Western. He quickly dialed the number and waited for Logan to pick up. "Hey, I didn't realize showering took you so long." He heard Logan say slightly annoyed. Kendall frowned, he knew that Logan was on edge due to the fact that Dak was within a mile radius of him.

"I'm sorry babe, Dean and Sam were yelling at me to hurry up. I just wanted to call and wish you luck before your game." Kendall said in a sweet voice, trying not to pick a fight with Logan.

He instantly heard Logan let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Kenny. I just…I know Dak. I know that he is going to try something." Logan said helplessly. Kendall felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He knew that Logan was worried that Dak would try something.

"Logie Bear, you should know by now that Dak means absolutely nothing to me. I don't care about him. I never did, if I wanted Dak I wouldn't be with you right now. I don't mean for that to sound dickish but it's the truth. And you have my word that if Dak even comes near me, I will let you know." Kendall knew that would be the only thing to calm Logan down.

"Okay, I know you're right. I have to go, Matt and Bryan are yelling that we have to get out to the ice." Logan said slightly disappointed.

Kendall smiled into the phone. "Don't worry about Dak. Just worry about winning your game and then getting your sexy ass here to see me. I love you." Kendall said to Logan.

"I love you too."

Kendall hung up the phone and looked over at Sam who was smiling at him. "Is he really that worried about this Dak guy?" Sam asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah, he is. Dak was the first guy I ever did anything with. I guess I can thank Dak for helping me figure out I was bi. I think Logan is just scared about that. Whenever Dak found out we were dating he started shit with Logan. Even jumped him, I'm not so sure it's him being worried. I think he just hates Dak, and to be honest I don't blame him." Kendall said in Logan's defense.

Kendall thought back to last year, the way Dak and some of his friends from the football team had jumped Logan and left him in the hallway. It still made his blood boil, he didn't even want to see Dak. He tried to shake the thoughts of Dak out of his mind. He wasn't going to let that ruin his day. He joined the others and found his seat in the stadium and sat down and cheered on his college.

Kendall, just like everyone else, was bummed when Michigan ended up falling short to Notre Dame. Kendall and Sam were walking back to the dorm's complaining about how the ref's had screwed them over and that the victory was stolen from them. Kendall was smiling and laughing when he saw someone step in front of him.

It didn't take him long to recognize the slightly shorter dark haired, blue eyed man in front of him. "Dak…I can't do this. You know that." Kendall tried to walk around him but was surprised when he stepped in front of him again.

"Look, I'm not asking for a date, I just want to talk for a few minutes…" He said letting his eyes drift over to Sam. "Alone."

Kendall looked at Sam and watched as he shook his head, as if telling him this was a bad idea. Kendall looked back at Dak. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Sam."

He watched as Dak sighed and then nodded. Dak sat down on the bench that was next to them and Kendall followed almost immediately. "Look, we were best friends for so long. I just don't understand how you can let all that go for one guy-"

"Dude, don't start. I gave up our friendship a long time before Logan came around. The only reason we had anything between us was so I could have dirt on you. I know that sounds horrible, but it's the truth. I never cared about you like I do Logan. I think deep down, you've always known that. That's why you jumped him." Kendall said trying to keep his anger under control.

He watched as Dak cowered slightly and then got a hurt look on his face. "Kendall, I don't want bad blood between us. Or hell, even between Logan and I. I just want to walk away from all of this and know that if we see each other we can talk or say hi and at least be civil with one another."

Kendall glanced at Sam and could see the doubt in his eyes. Kendall knew that Sam wasn't buying his lies and he wasn't going to either. "There has been too much that's happened for me to just walk away from this and say we're cool. You beat Logan to a bloody pulp. I'm sorry, but there will never be any form of reconciliation for us."

Dak looked down and then back up at Kendall. Kendall could see the hurt in his eyes, and for a moment he felt guilty, but that was quickly pushed away. "I'm sorry Kendall." Dak said softly. He stood up and then wrapped his arms around Kendall. Kendall was shocked by this action and gave him an awkward pat on the back.

Dak walked away without another word. "That was weird…right?" Kendall asked Sam with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, dude. Really weird." Sam shook his head, and then shrugged his shoulders. "But at least he got the point, right?"

Kendall nodded and then continued walking. He pulled out his phone and went to dial Logan's number. He felt Sam grab his phone. "Dude, what are you doing?" Kendall asked, he knew that he had to tell Logan immediately about this.

"You said that Logan was on his way, he should be here in like what thirty minutes? He doesn't need to get worked up while he's driving. You can tell him when he gets here, and if he gets mad at you I will take all the heat…deal?" Sam asked, giving Kendall a smile and his doe eyes.

Kendall sighed and then nodded. He knew what Sam was saying was probably best. He knew that Logan would get worked up and if he got in an accident or something it would be all his fault. "Deal, you're right. I don't want him to do anything stupid."

Kendall and Sam walked up to the dorm and sat there patiently waiting for Logan to get there.

* * *

><p>Logan was finally pulling up to the campus. He turned off his car and grabbed his overnight bag. He grabbed his phone and felt it going off. He looked at it, it was from a number that he didn't recognize. He opened the attachment and saw something that made him want to hurl. Dak and Kendall were pulled into an embrace. There was a caption that said, "I always knew the better man would win."<p>

Logan couldn't see straight, and he felt like someone was crushing his windpipe. Was this really happening? Was Kendall really going to leave him for Dak…after everything he had done Logan didn't want to believe that Kendall would want to be with him. But at the same time, Dak was Kendall's first boyfriend.

Logan felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. No…no…no…he wouldn't get upset until he heard Kendall's side of the story. There was always a reasonable explanation for things. He knew that there had to of been a reason why this picture was sent to him. Logan practically ran all the way to Kendall's dorm and banged on the door.

"Kendall, open up!" He demanded. He watched as Sam opened the door, he pushed passed and saw Kendall sitting on his bed nervously. He felt something break inside of him. And his worst fear was becoming a reality. Kendall was really going to leave him for Dak Zevon. "Is it true?"

Kendall looked up wide eyed at Logan. "I'm so sorry Logan, I was going to tell you over the phone but I didn't want you driving while you were upset." Logan felt his heart breaking. He fell to the ground and felt the tears start to explode from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Logie."

"NO! You don't get to call me that anymore. Not when you're leaving me for Dak." Logan cried. He went to stand up and make his way to the door, but saw Sam blocking the way.

"Wait, Kendall leaving you for Dak?" Sam asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Logan glared at Sam for playing stupid. He pulled out his phone and showed Sam the picture. "This is what I'm talking about." He shoved the phone in Sam's face.

Sam grabbed the phone and stared intently at it and started laughing. "You think…oh god, Kendall you've got to see this." Sam threw Logan's phone at Kendall and when Kendall looked at the picture his face softened and then got a horrific look on it.

"Oh god! NO! NO! I'm not leaving you for him. That fucking bastard, I am going to kill him!" Kendall said through gritted teeth. "He fucking cornered me, asked to talk to me and gave me this bullshit about wanting to bury the hatchet and just forget everything. I told him to forget it, and then he pulled me into some awkward hug and I guess he had someone take a picture."

Logan felt his heart unclench and he walked up to Kendall and wrapped his arms around him, relieve instantly filling him. "You idiot, you scared me. Don't you ever dare do that to me again!" He felt Kendall pull away from him and then give him a very loving and passionate kiss.

"Logan, I would never leave you. Don't you know that by now?" Kendall asked desperately. Logan felt like an idiot but at the same time he didn't.

"When you saw something like this, you jumped to conclusions too." Logan said defensively. He watched as Kendall only nodded.

"Wait, are you two just going to let this asshole get away with almost breaking you guys up?" Sam asked. Logan turned his attention to Dean when he walked in the door.

"Who broke up?" He asked curiously and then plopped down on Sam's bed.

"Kendall and Logan almost broke up because of that fucktard, Dak I was telling you about." Sam said turning his attention to Dean.

"Well then why is no one kicking this guy's ass?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow to Logan.

Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. "Can I see your phone, please." Logan asked politely.

"Logie, it will just give him satisfaction…" Kendall started but trailed off when Logan gave him a glare.

Logan couldn't believe that Kendall was trying to talk him out of this. "All my life, I've ran away from things like this. I let people walk all over me, and look where it got me…I want your phone." Kendall only nodded and handed Logan his phone. Logan snatched it and dialed the number that Dak had called from the week before.

"Hey Kenny." He heard Dak say. "I knew that I would be hearing from you."

Logan handed the phone to Kendall quickly. "Tell him to meet you where ever you guys were before." Logan said aggressively.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to know if we could meet again….yeah where we were works just fine…I will be there in ten minutes…yeah fifteen sounds good. See you soon, babe." Kendall said into the phone. Logan couldn't help but let the growl escape his lips when Kendall said the word babe. "Hey he thinks were meeting so we can get back together, I figured it would catch him off guard."

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked curiously.

Twenty minutes later, Logan was hiding in the bushes with Sam and Dean watching as Dak was approaching Kendall. "Dude, were the tree hats necessary?" Dean whispered yelled to Logan.

"They're always necessary when you're hiding in bushes!" Logan spat back.

Logan watched and as soon as he saw Kendall pull Dak into a hug, he knew that was his cue. He ran out and as soon as he was a couple feet away Kendall shoved Dak towards him. Logan instantly connected his fist with Dak's nose. He didn't know the first thing about fighting, but Dean and Sam had both told him to go for the nose.

He watched as Dak doubled over and then slung back and hit him again in the jaw. "This is long overdue Daky-Boy." Logan kicked Dak a few times and after a few minutes he felt Sam and Dean pulling him off.

"He's down, you won. Let it go and shake it off." Logan calmed down and then looked down at Dak who was laying motionless on the ground. He grinned to himself.

"Kendall is mine. You will never talk to him again. Do you understand me?" Logan asked. He was straddling Dak and making him make eye contact. He watched as Dak nodded. "Good." And with that Logan stood up and delivered one final kick to Dak's stomach and then pulled Kendall back to the dorms.

Dean and Sam were close behind. "Man, who knew Logan was such a bad ass!" Dean yelled, while grabbing Logan's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"He's only a badass when it comes to Kendall." Sam remarked and Logan just shrugged.

"I'm not violent unless I need to be, and in this case. I needed to be." Logan said with a shrug.

"You never stop amazing me. You continue to surprise me even a year later." Kendall said with a grin. And with that he and Logan shared a kiss. Logan couldn't help but feel like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders by doing this. He smiled to himself and then Kendall.

**A/N : I was really nervous to switch up the POV's mid chapter, but I knew that it would only work if I did so. So, I hope this wasn't too bad. I didn't have my notes, so blah! I'm lost without them and hope this was okay. Next few chapters shit is going to get real! And I'm sorry about any mistakes. For some reason I got a electronic keyboard and it is sucking. Reviews please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : I am trying to keep the ball rolling here. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

"Dude, Christian. Please, we don't have another practice and what's it matter if I see Logan before tomorrow?" Kendall pleaded with his captain. Christian didn't really want Kendall to go up to MSU to see Logan for the night, since the big game was tomorrow.

"Kendall, I know the MSU boys. They're low and dirty, I don't want them to get in your head. The answer is no." Christian said firmly, crossing his arms.

Kendall couldn't help but feel a little down. "Come on, do you really think future captain material would let them get into his head? No, I eat fools like that for breakfast." Kendall said hoping that it would work. He glanced over at Sam who was sitting, waiting for the final verdict with eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

Kendall watched as Dean came over and clasped a hand on Christian's shoulder. "Come on dude, we've all met Logan, he's not like that. And Kendall's never made a trip to MSU, so I bet they stay in the dorm and watch movies anyway." Dean said taking up for Kendall.

Kendall shot him a silent thank you. "Yeah, I don't really want to go out with all his hockey buddies. I may punch one of them in the face." Kendall said thinking of Matt. Logan had told him everything and he didn't appreciate the way that Matt had tried to convince Logan to move on from him.

"I want a call from you at eight sharp, tomorrow morning letting me know you're in prime condition." Christian said pointing a finger at Kendall.

Kendall gave him his famous smirk and did a little salute. "Yes sir." Kendall motioned Sam over and they quickly left. "I didn't think that he was going to give in." Kendall said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I didn't either. It's because Dean told him to. I swear sometimes it's like those two are dating." Sam said with a smirk. "So I'm worried about you going too. You haven't visited him yet, and that means you haven't had to see Emily since he started there and haven't had to meet Matt."

Kendall felt his stomach instantly tighten at the mention of Matt's name. But he knew that Logan had chosen him, if he wanted to be with Matt, he would be. "I'm not too worried about it in all honesty. I will make it, and if I have to meet him I guess I am just going to have to rub in the fact that I have Logan and he doesn't."

Sam grinned at that. "That's my beloved roommate. Well you better get going. I'm sure Logan will be excited to see you." Sam said with a smile. Kendall nodded and took off towards his car. He was hopeful that Christian would say yes so he was already packed and his stuff was in his car.

An hour later, Kendall was climbing out of his car and dialing Logan's number. "Hey babe, I'm here in front of your dorm building. Will you come down?" He hung up when Logan said that he would be right down.

Kendall leaned casually against his car and watched as people stared at him. He was sure the Michigan sticker in his back window didn't help him much. He couldn't help but grin though when he saw a blond chick smile at him. He couldn't help but think that a year ago, he may have gone for her but now he didn't care whose attention he had. He just wanted Logan.

He smiled when he finally saw Logan walking up to him in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and sweater jacket. Kendall walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "I missed you Logie Bear." Kendall muttered through the kiss.

"I missed you too, come on let's go. I will show you to my dorm." Logan said with a grin on his face. "Emily is in there right now, I should warn you."

Kendall smiled at him. Emily was the least of his worries anymore. "I don't mind. Maybe it will be good to be around her a little bit." Kendall knew that it would help him get over all the anger he had towards her and maybe make him more comfortable with Logan being around her.

Logan smiled and gave his hand a quick and gentle squeeze. "You're amazing." Logan stood on his toes and gave Kendall a quick kiss. Kendall gave him a smile back.

Kendall watched as a kid with dark hair and piercing blue eyes approached. "Hey Logan, the team is going out to get some food. Bryan wanted you to come." Kendall's eyes drifted to Logan.

"Well, Kendall's here. I was kind of wanting to spend time with—" Logan started but the dark haired man cut him off.

"So this is THE Kendall Knight? I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas." Cas reached out his hand and Kendall took it in his own and shook. "But it is MSU tradition for the whole team to go out. Bring him along, you just have to be there."

Kendall watched as Castiel walked away and then glanced at Logan. "He seems like a nice guy." He meant it sincerely.

"He is, just has a little bit of a partying problem." Logan said with a slight chuckle. Kendall finished walking up the staircase with Logan and walked into the room that he opened the door to. Kendall walked in and couldn't believe how similar the rooms were. He smiled at Emily who was sitting on the bed next to a sandy haired guy.

"Hi Kendall." She said cheerfully. She stood up and came over and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you listened to me last year."

He grinned at her. "I am too. So this is the guy you were telling me about. When are you guys getting married?" He asked making conversation.

"Not for a couple more years." She said with a smile. "We're young, we're sure of our decision but think we should wait until we both have our educations."

"That's smart." Kendall said. "I'm Kendall." He walked up to Jude and shook his hand. "Jude, right?" He watched as he nodded.

"So did TJ or Cas ever find you?" Jude asked Logan.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, mandatory dinner I guess. He said Kendall could come along." Logan smiled at Kendall and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, they made an exception. Usually significant others aren't allowed apparently." Jude said with a frown.

"Maybe it's because I'm gay. You know the whole discrimination thing." Kendall said with a grin. Logan nudged him and shook his head.

"Well we have to meet everyone downstairs in like an hour so I suggest you guys get ready. We always dress up for team functions. You know the drill, Loges." Jude stood up and walked Emily out and then grabbed his shower bag and walked out.

"Dress up?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow. He loved it when Logan dressed up, it was when he looked the best. "I guess that means I have to dress up too. I guess it's a good thing then that I brought some nice clothes just in case."

"Why would you bring nice clothes for one night?" Logan asked in a curious voice. Kendall didn't want to tell him the real reason. The real reason was that he was going to ask him out on a date and wanted to look his best in case they ran into Matt.

"I always plan ahead, I brought like two outfits." Kendall said with a grin.

Kendall and Logan changed and Kendall managed to tame his hair slightly and watched as Logan worked on spiking his hair up the way he normally did. They headed down whenever they were all ready and saw a group of guys standing there.

He recognized Castiel and Jude immediately. Logan grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He couldn't help but smile at Logan. Since he started here, he had found a semi different style. He was wearing different shoes and had stopped wearing so many sweater vest.

"So this is him?" Kendall heard a familiar voice say. "This is Kendall, huh?" Kendall turned around and saw a guy with shaggy curly blond hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous, even Kendall had to admit it.

"Yeah, that's me. You must be Matt." Kendall said shooting him daggers. He couldn't believe that after everything Matt was actually talking to him.

"I am." Matt said with a smug grin. Kendall couldn't help but want to punch that cocky smile off his face. He felt Logan grab his hand and pull him away from Matt.

"Kendall, this is TJ, and this is Ricky. And Bryan…" Kendall shook the hand of everyone he was introduced to and made sure to give them a big smile. He didn't want them to dislike him because of Matt.

"Well, we have a couple drivers already. Anyone else want to volunteer?" Bryan asked. Kendall raised his hand.

"I can drive. My car is right here." Kendall said, pointing to the GTO.

"That's your car?" Matt asked with raised eyebrows. Kendall wanted to yell at him the second he opened his mouth, but Logan squeezing his hand stopped him.

"Yeah, it was my grandpa's. When he passed away he left it to me." Kendall said coolly.

"I'll ride with them." Jude said raising his hand. The three of them loaded up into the car and Jude showed Kendall where he was going.

"What's his problem?" Kendall asked Logan in a frustrated voice. "I'm sorry that you have to hear this Jude, but if this doesn't get talked about I will probably end up punching him."

Jude just nodded. "That's just Matt. He's has a huge ego. Logan turning him down was a shock…to all of us. He choose you over him, and Matt doesn't like that. He hates it, and so now he is just going to do what he knows best. Be an asshole." Jude said for Logan.

"Matt just doesn't like you for some reason. I think Jude is right and it has everything to do with me choosing you." Logan said.

Kendall felt his anger simmer down immediately. Matt was pissed that Logan had choose to stay with him. How could he be mad about that? He couldn't be. "Well, that's okay then. I would rather him be mad for that then some other made up reason in his head."

When they got to the restaurant, Jude made it a point to get out on Kendall's side. "Dude, if you tell Logan this I will deny it, but just kiss and show affection to Logan all night. It will drive Matt, INSANE!"

"You don't like him do you?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, if someone did that shit with Emily like he did Logan. I would flip. It's disrespectful and sneaky. I have your back." Jude shook Kendall's hand again and Kendall smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way. Camille and James will get here tomorrow morning to watch the game. They can't wait to see us." Logan said with a bright and cheery smile.

Kendall had to admit, he was excited about seeing James. He hadn't seen him since summer. "That's cool, and at least I get to see Carlitos in a couple weeks. That will be fantastic." Kendall said.

Logan smiled at him. They went into the Mexican restaurant and ordered some drinks. Kendall got a margarita, he knew that he would need some tequila to help him get through the night with Matt.

He grabbed Logan's shoulder and pulled him in. "I missed you, Logie." He whispered in his ear, making sure to catch Matt's gaze as he did so. He saw Matt's jaw lock and he smiled at him.

"Kendall, stop it. I know what you're doing. And you know I hate seeing this side of you. This is the side of you that I don't love." Logan said firmly.

"He almost ruined our relationship and then has the balls to be an arrogant prick…and you're taking his side?" Kendall asked completely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Logan was going to take Matt's side on all this. He knew that if it was reversed and he was taking up for Dean that he would be in trouble.

"I'm not taking up for him. I just want to be respectful. These are my teammates. I don't want any unneeded animosity between us." Logan said with a sigh.

Kendall could understand and respect that. "Fine." He turned his attention to Cas and TJ who were sitting across from them. "So favorite hockey teams…" He said with a smile.

"Man, Red Wings all the way. Born and raised in Detroit." Cas said with a smile.

"Penguins. Hands down." TJ said with a grin.

"Dude, really? Penguins are the dirtiest team in the NHL. They cheat their way to the top." Kendall said with a moan.

"I agree with Kendall. Plus, Crosby is such an arrogant dick." Cas said shaking his head. "What about you Kendall?"

"Wild, my dream is to play center for them one day. I might consider the Maple Leafs though." Kendall said with a grin.

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning the next day and Kendall was in the locker room with the rest of the team. He was trying to listen as coach and Christian gave them their pep talk but he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but Logan. They had such a great night and Camille and James had arrived at seven that morning. Kendall was so glad that one of his best friends were there.<p>

Kendall felt someone nudge him. He looked over and saw Sam staring at him and then he motioned for him to pay attention. Kendall turned his attention to the coach and tried to really focus on what he was saying.

"NOW, lets get out there and embarrass them on their home turf!" Christian yelled. The team jumped up and made their way out. "Hey, Knight. I want you to start the face off."

Kendall nodded, and then began warming up. He saw Logan approach him and Sam. "Good luck guys. Just want to make sure our bet is still on. We win, my ID is on you two. You guys win and drinks are on me tonight."

"Can't wait for some free drinks." Sam said with a grin and smacked hands with Logan.

"Make me proud." Kendall whispered and then gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. Logan smiled and then went back to his team. Kendall finished warming up and it was finally time for the face off.

He went up to the line and was face to face with Matt. "You know, you may have convinced him to come back for a little while. But don't worry, Logan is going to be mine by the end of the year." Matt said.

The puck was dropped and Kendall felt himself moving forward to knock Matt down.

**A/N : Yeah, that seems like a great place to stop. And the MSU and University game starts :) **

**Reviews please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Logan watched as Kendall didn't fight for the puck at all. Instead, he slammed forward and knocked Matt to the ground. He frowned and as he heard the whistle blow, he skated towards Kendall. "What was that?" Logan asked desperately. He could even hear the anger in his own voice.

Kendall just shook his head and then was escorted to the penalty box. Logan frowned and then felt the anger rising in him. Kendall had done that to get back at him for everything that had happened. Logan couldn't believe that Kendall would be as stupid as to risk his scholarship to Michigan. If he got in trouble for that he might not be an hour away from him in a year.

Logan sighed and walked up to the box. "What the hell, Kendall." Logan said with a scowl.

He watched as the look of fury in Kendall's eyes only intensified. "Don't give me that look. It was Matt's fault. Not mine, why don't you go yell at him." Kendall said with a deadly look. He took his helmet off and threw it at the wall of the penalty box. Logan didn't have time to say anything else, because it was time for him to get ready for the face off.

Logan was still angry, but knew that he couldn't let this affect his game. He watched as Matt was battling Christian and watched as Christian won, he skated backwards, playing slight defense. He was happy when Matt ended up stealing the puck. Matt, Bryan and Logan rushed the net and Logan watched in satisfaction as they got past Dean and Sam and watched as the puck went into the goal.

Logan hugged his team, celebrating the first goal scored in the game. Logan was proud that they had scored in just a short four minutes. Logan felt as the pride swelled in his chest, he let his mind wander back to the fact that he wouldn't have to pay one hundred and fifty dollars for his fake ID.

Kendall was a short minute away from being released from the box, and Logan knew that he would be coming out with a vengeance. He was right, Kendall skated hard from the box and instantly was given the puck. He rushed the net. Logan was surprised though when both TJ and Cas slammed into him, basically sandwiching him.

Logan started skating over to him. Kendall was slow getting up, but when Logan tried to offer his hand, Kendall ignored him and stood up on his own. Logan felt the rejection run through him. He didn't understand how Kendall could let a silly game come in between the two of them. They had been together for over a year now and Kendall was letting this dumb rivalry come between them. Logan sighed in frustration and turned his back on Kendall and skated to the bench.

He noticed he was getting glares from the rest of his team. _Great, not only is Kendall mad at me…now my whole team is too. This game is a lose, lose situation for me._ Logan sat on the bench and watched as the last minute and a half would come to a finish. With a minute left, Logan was told to get on the ice. He did and watched as Matt won another face off.

He watched as Matt broke free and was rushing the net. Logan was sure that Matt was going to score another goal. He watched as Sam and Dean sandwiched him, in the same manner his team had done to Kendall. Matt got up quickly and shoved Sam away from him. Sam quickly retaliated and shoved Matt with his stick. Logan instantly got in between the two of them. "Hey, that's enough. Stop, guys. It's just a game." Logan pleaded with the two of them.

"Why are you guys ganging up on Matt?" Logan asked with a glare at Sam.

He watched as Sam shook his head and then chuckled. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Matt told Kendall that he would have you as his boyfriend before this year is over. Why do you think Kendall slammed into him?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Logan let that information process. He didn't see Kendall doing something like that, even if he was mad. But then again, Matt had caused so many problems for the two of them that Logan almost couldn't blame Kendall for doing it. "Are you sure that's what he said?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and not only that he's being saying snide remarks to Dean about stealing Kendall from you when we all know that wasn't the way it was. He keeps calling Dean a slut and all other kinds of things. Dean already doesn't like him because of everything he's caused, so that is just adding to Dean's rage towards him." Sam said.

Logan looked over when a member of his team waved him over to go back to the locker room. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to keep the peace but it's hard when everyone else is determined to start a war." Logan sighed.

Sam just nodded and gave him a sympathetic look. Logan skated towards his team and walked back with them. He couldn't help but try and ignore the glares he was getting. Logan walked up to Matt. "Why are you trying to start shit with Kendall and Dean?" Logan asked quietly.

He watched as Matt gave him a cocky smile. "I'm not trying to start anything with them. It's not my fault that they hate me." He said, showing his perfect and pearly white teeth. Logan could tell that he was lying but he wasn't going to get his team even more mad at him.

"Kendall said that you were going to try and steal me from him." Logan said quietly, almost ashamed to even be saying it. He knew that Matt liked him, but he highly doubted that Matt liked him THAT much.

Matt laughed. "I like you, Logie. You know that, but I respect relationships. I wouldn't try and mess yours up. I know how devastated you were when you two broke up. I would never put you through that again. I like you…a lot and that is why I backed off. They just don't like me. Kendall doesn't want you to talk to me. So he is lying."

Logan looked at him. If he didn't know better, he would of believe Matt. He sounded so sincere and serious about what he was saying, there was no way that he could be lying to him. Logan sighed and just nodded his head. Knowing that this was a battle he didn't want to fight. "You're right." Logan said and then he walked to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall.

He listened as the coach gave them a pep talk, and told them to keep up the great work. That if they kept playing the way they were they would win for sure, and that Michigan didn't stand a chance. Logan couldn't pay attention after that. His mind was wondering to Kendall, he wanted to know if Kendall was mad at him. He hadn't done anything wrong and he knew that, but for some reason Kendall had been cold to him out there.

The second period started and neither team scored a goal for the first ten minutes. Finally, Logan was on a breakaway and watched as Matt blocked Sam and then Logan slapped the puck and watched as it went in the goal. The team surrounded him and patted his back and cheered for him. Logan smiled and was happy that at least his team wasn't mad at him, but through the whole period, Kendall hadn't even so much as looked at him.

Logan tried to make eye contact with him again, but Kendall wasn't having it. Logan looked over and saw that Dean was laying on the ground. Logan skated over and offered Dean his hand, Dean took it and stood up. "What happened?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your captain blindsided me that's what happened." Dean said through gritted teeth. "You know, I don't appreciate your team cheating. The only reason, we aren't playing dirty is because coach said that we would be benched the rest of the season if he saw any dirty play. I guess your coach isn't like that."

Dean skated away and Logan felt like he had just smack him in the face. Dean was calling Logan a cheater. He didn't appreciate it, he was playing by the rules. He couldn't help the fact that his team wasn't. He sighed and went to the bench.

"Hey Mitchell, did you forget which side you're on?" One of the seniors asked.

"I'm friends with two of them and another is my boyfriend. Sorry if I'm not out for blood like the rest of you." Logan snapped. He threw his gloves off in frustration and did the same with his stick. He felt bad for snapping at his team but he was tired of being the punching bag for everyone that day.

Logan sat there the rest of the period as the coach refused to put him back in the game. Logan sat on the bench, fuming and mumbling under his breath how stupid the rivalry was. Logan had his arms crossed and was trying to lean and make eye contact with Kendall who was also currently benched. He was unsuccessful.

Logan turned his attention back to the ice, where Matt was trying to score but he watched as the goalie stopped it. Next thing Logan was Dean throw his gloves down and get into Matt's face. He watched as Matt shoved Dean and the next thing Logan saw was Dean rip of his helmet and then punch Matt in the jaw. Logan felt his eyes grow wide.

Matt grabbed Dean by the jersey and hit him back. Dean punched Matt one more time before the referees finally broke them up. Logan couldn't believe that they had just traded punches. He still felt as if he was bug eyed. But at the same time, he couldn't help but be concerned.

Kendall skated up to Dean who was being escorted by a ref to the bench. Both Dean and Matt had been ejected for the game for the fight that he had just witnessed. Kendall felt a little guilty because he had taken great pleasure in seeing Dean knock Matt around a little bit. He caught Dean before he walked back.

"Dude." Kendall said, looking at Dean.

"He was still talking shit, I told him to shut his mouth or I would do it for him. Guess he didn't like that much. I'm only sorry that I didn't get a few more punches in." Dean said shaking his head. Kendall couldn't hold the laugh in that escaped from his lips. He quickly shut his mouth, as he watched Dean walk down the tunnel into the locker room.

Kendall felt the fury that Matt was still trying to start shit rise up in him. Kendall didn't understand what this guy's problem was. He had already tried to take Logan from him and had his team man handle himself and Dean all game. Kendall had lost count of the times he had been checked into the boards. He already knew that his entire body was going to be sore in the morning. He was a furious at the entire, team. Including Logan, the least he could have done was warn him. In order to be this good at cheating, you have to practice.

Kendall was back in and couldn't help but get frustrated when he felt someone slam against him and then someone do it again right after. He didn't have to look to know that it was TJ and Cas. He couldn't help but punch the board after TJ gave him a smug grin. Kendall went back to the line for face off.

Kendall won the face off and then skated forward; he skated around the goal and then sent the puck into the goal. His team cheered and slapped his back as they were happy to finally score a goal. He couldn't help but grin and raise his arms triumphantly.

Kendall was benched after his goal. He looked at the clock and saw that there was still six minutes left in the game. That was plenty of time to come back. All they need was two goals, and that was very possible now that the team had the boost they needed.

Kendall wasn't disappointed, when Christian scored another goal, one minute later. Kendall stood up and cheered with the rest of the team. "Knight, get your ass back in there. You and Gibbs can get the winning goal."

Kendall nodded and jumped back onto the ice. He let Christian take the face off, knowing that he was much more consistent. Kendall watched as Christian won, he took the puck and started towards the net. Kendall felt the puck in his possession he shot and was frustrated when it was saved. He felt someone check him again.

That was it. He had, had enough. He stood up and tackled TJ, he felt his fist come into contact with TJ's nose and then he felt Christian pulling him off of him. "Dude, you need to chill."

Kendall watched as the ref ejected him from the game. He stood up and grabbed his stick and made his way toward the bench. He saw the familiar, raven haired man come up to him. "Kendall, please…" Logan pleaded.

Kendall glared at him, shook his head and then walked away. He saw coach waiting for him. "Knight, you just blew our chance to win. Are you happy?" Kendall felt the guilt rush over him. "Get back in the locker room. I will deal with you and Westchester later."

Kendall walked back with his head down. He got back and saw Dean sitting banging his forehead against the wall. "What happened?" Dean asked.

"Ejected, I punched TJ in the face." Kendall said. He sat down and felt the frustration over take him. He slammed his fist into the bench.

"Cool." Was all Dean said, sitting down next to him.

**A/N : I have another story I need to update, so I am hoping that there weren't too many mistakes in my first draft.**

**Reviews please. **


	14. Chapter 14

Logan watched helplessly as Kendall was ejected from the game. He couldn't help but let the anger rise up in him. He tried to talk to Kendall but he wouldn't even say a word to him. All Logan got was a glare and it was making Logan more and more frustrated. He slammed his stick into the ice and groaned. He went back to his bench where Bryan was talking to the rest of the team.

"We still have three minutes, we can win this." The team started cheering and when Logan sat down he noticed that no one would even look at him. Another minute passed and no one on the team had successfully scored.

"Mitchell, get your ass in there." The coach yelled at Logan. Logan nodded and slammed his helmet on his head and skated onto the ice.

"Great, they put benedict Arnold in here?" Logan heard Ricky yell across the ice. Logan felt like he was about to explode, that was how much frustration he was holding in.

After the face off the puck was passed to him. He took it and started to race towards the net. He ignored his team when they were slapping their sticks against the ice trying to get Logan to pass the puck to them. He skated around Sam and the other players on the ice and then put the puck in between the goalie's legs.

Logan watched in satisfaction as the puck went in and he was charged by the rest of his team. Logan looked and saw that there was only fourty seconds left and that this game belonged to Michigan State. Logan slapped hands with a couple members of his team and when he got back to the bench the coach congratulated him on a good goal.

The game ended and Logan was in the locker room showering. Logan thought that scoring the game winning goal may change his teams attitude towards him, but unfortunately he had been wrong. When he walked out of the shower he thought that maybe one person on the team would make eye contact with him, but no one had. No one dared to.

Logan grabbed his clothes and quickly changed into some jeans, shirt and a hoodie. He grabbed his hockey bag and walked out of the room. He ran into Cas on his way out. "Sorry." Logan muttered and then pushed pass him.

"Good goal!" He heard Cas say back. Logan looked back and saw that Castiel had a genuine smile on his face and Logan felt his famous lop sided grin appear on his face.

Logan turned back around and walked out of the doors. He instantly saw Camille and James standing there with a smile on their faces. Camille ran up and hugged him. "Great game!" She smiled brightly.

"Are you kidding me, my entire team cheated." Logan muttered out.

James gave him a quick hug. "Dude, you played a fair and honest game. That is all that matters." James said with an encouraging smile.

"Kendall was so mad at me. He wouldn't even talk to me." Logan said sadly. He didn't want Kendall to be mad at him for something he had no control over. "I doubt I even see him tonight now. He is going to think I had something to do with this and then he will tell me to just hang out with you guys tonight."

"Stop freaking out. Kendall will be fine, and he will get over it." James said, Logan didn't know if he believed him. But he didn't want to keep freaking out about this.

Logan found himself waiting with Camille and James outside where Kendall would appear shortly. Logan felt like he had been waiting for an eternity before he finally saw Kendall appear with Dean and Sam right next to him. Logan wanted to rush up to him, but held back. Dean was the first to approach him.

"Look man, I'm sorry about what I said on the ice. I know that you weren't cheating and I had no right to take out all my frustration on you." Dean said rubbing the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Logan.

Logan smiled at him. "It's fine. I'm sure if it had been reversed I would have been angry at you too, Dean."

Dean nodded and then walked over towards Christian. "That was Dean?" Camille asked. He eyes wandering after Dean. He watched as James shook his head and then slightly nudged her. "Come on, I even saw your eyes wander after him."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the two. He looked over and saw Kendall and Sam in a very intense conversation. It looked like the two were arguing with each other. Logan looked at James and James just shrugged his shoulders.

Kendall was finally heading over to Logan and Sam was shaking his head and rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. "What the hell Logan!"

Logan felt himself cower slightly. "Kendall…I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. How could you not tell me that your team was planning on playing dirty? Why wouldn't you. You know Matt threatened to have Cas and TJ end my hockey career. They've injured a few peoples knees. How could you not tell me, Logan?" Kendall's voice slipped and beyond the anger Logan also heard hurt.

He sighed and tried to reach out to Kendall but he pulled away. "I didn't know. And I played a fair game. I didn't cheat. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't give me that, in order to cheat that well you have to practice. You can honestly say you had NO idea, what-so-ever. You expect me to believe that?" Kendall yelled at Logan.

Logan felt the lump growing in his throat. He was trying his best not to cry. He didn't know how Kendall would take tears right now. "Kendall, I didn't know. I didn't cheat. So obviously I wasn't at those practices. I am with you every weekend. Maybe that is when they've been practicing."

He watched as Kendall rolled his eyes. "You forget Logan, I use to be a master manipulator and liar. I know how these things go." Logan felt the pain become too much and he felt a few tears fall. He didn't want Kendall to think he had cheated. "Don't bother coming to Michigan today. Just stay here."

Logan wiped away the fallen tears when Kendall walked away and had his back towards him. Sam came up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He's just mad and needs someone to talk some sense into his stubborn head." Logan smiled at Sam and nodded.

"I'll come too, it will give you guys an excuse to come up." James said giving Logan an encouraging smile before he followed Kendall.

"Head up in thirty minutes. Put your gear away, change and pack and then head up." Sam said and then ran after Kendall and James.

Logan felt like his chest was being sat on. "You didn't do anything wrong, Logan. He's just being unfair right now."

"Thanks, Camille." Logan smiled and then hugged her.

"I'm sorry Logan. For everything." She said softly. Logan barely even heard her.

"I know." Logan said softly.

Kendall was in the car with Sam in the front seat and James sprawled out in the back. They both had been silent the last few minutes, but Kendall knew that he had a lecture coming. He didn't care though, Logan was supposed to love and protect him, not put him in danger like he had.

"Dude, you know that you were a total prick to him, right?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Way to put that bluntly." James said with a chuckle.

"Subtly is the worst thing for this guy. You have to be blunt and honest." Sam said sharply back to James.

Kendall rolled his eyes at the pair of them. "I don't need a lecture." Kendall said in an annoyed voice.

"Dude, Logan did absolutely nothing wrong. Why are you punishing him?" James asked. "This is what you would have done to him a year ago. Making him believe he did something to upset you when in reality you are just making it up in your mind."

Kendall shot James a deadly glare. Sam cleared his throat. "Maybe not that blunt and honest." Kendall glanced over at Sam. He couldn't believe that in a matter of two months Sam had come to know him better than almost everyone. Katie, Logan and Jett still knew him better but Sam was a close fourth.

"So if Dean and I had played a dirty game. All of us had, if Dean was saying the things that Matt was saying to you. You had played a fair game and tried to keep the peace and stop the fighting…Logan would have a right to be mad at you?" Sam asked Kendall.

Kendall sighed, when Sam put it that way he knew that he had no right to be upset at Logan. He groaned and then slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "You know, you're annoying when you're right." Kendall said.

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair. "But you still love me."

"Dude, did you leave Camille with Logan?" Kendall asked instantly realizing that Camille and Logan were probably alone.

"Wait, that was Camille?" Sam asked. Kendall nodded. "Wow, dude, she's hot. Good job, man." Sam said back to James.

James smirked. "She doesn't feel for him like that anymore. Trust me, if she did she would be sitting next to me right now. That or I would have stayed behind."

Kendall knew that was true. He knew that James really loved Camille and that there was no way that he would have left her alone with him unless he was sure that Camille was over Logan.

"So, can I call Logan and tell him to head on up?" Sam asked Kendall. Kendall just nodded. He went to hand Sam his phone, but was slightly surprised when Sam pulled out his own and held it up to his ear.

"Hey, it's Sam…yeah, head on up…see you in a bit, boo." Kendall watched with raised eyebrows as Kendall shut his phone.

"How do you have Logan's number?" Kendall asked wanting to know. "And why did you call him, boo?"

"Hey, I told you a while ago…Logan will be mine." Sam said with a smartass grin.

**A/N : Sorry, I know it's short. But hey it's an update :) I was lazy so no editing. I'm sorry.**

**Reviews please. You guys are awesome. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : To avoid any confusion, I wanted to say…Sam was kidding about stealing Logan from Kendall. He started joking about that in an earlier chapter. I just wanted to make that clear. J**

Kendall was waiting nervously in his room. He looked over at Sam and saw a look of concern on his face. He didn't know if Logan would just forgive him for blowing up like he did. He felt his leg start to jiggle as if it had a mind of it's own. He glanced over at James and saw that he was covering his mouth, which meant he was hiding a smile.

"Dude, you need to relax." Sam said, Kendall only nodded at him. He knew that Sam was just trying to make him feel better but it wasn't helping.

"I was such a dick to him. He didn't deserve that." Kendall said with a frown on his face. He knew that he shouldn't of lost his temper with Logan, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't been happy with everything that Matt had been saying to him.

Kendall couldn't take hearing how he had screwed Logan over, and didn't deserve him. It was something that Kendall had known for a while. Since the moment he realized he loved Logan. He knew that Logan was too good for him.

"Dude, you were a total dick when he fell in love wity you…he's use to it." James said with a smirk on his face. Kendall let out a nice, long laugh.

"Thanks, asshole. Because that makes me feel a lot better." Kendall said while shaking his head.

Kendall took a deep breath. He knew that James was right, in a way Logan was kind of use to the remarks and things he did when he was angry. Logan had dealt with a lot more than just what he did today a year ago. Kendall looked over as their dorm room door opened and Dean walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Party tonight, the team figures that maybe we can drink our sorrows away." Dean said with a fake pout on his face.

"Sounds awesome dude! Wait…do we still have to buy Logan's fake ID?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"That was the deal, pay up princess!" Dean said holding his hands out to both Sam and Kendall. Kendall pulled out the money and handed it to Dean.

"Dean, this is my friend James. I don't think I got a chance to introduce you at the game." Kendall said pointing to James. "And James this is Sam's brother Dean."

"I prefer, older and much more attractive Westchester, but I guess your introduction works too." Dean said with a smartass grin on his face.

Kendall could only shake his head at that response. He didn't even know how to respond to the words that Dean had just said. "Nice to meet you," James said extending his hand out. Kendall smiled as James and Dean shook hands.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Dean said, looking James up and down. Kendall saw the blush that appeared on James' face.

"Dude, you are barking up the wrong tree. He has a girlfriend." Sam said with an amused look on his face.

"But if I didn't have a girlfriend and swung that way, I may have considered you." James said while casually stroking his hair back.

"I like you." Dean said with a grin. "Party starts at ten."

Kendall shook his head as Dean sat down. "Yeah, and this is our loveable dork." Sam said with a smile.

"I can see why you were so taken by him." James said to Kendall. "He had me questioning my sexuality for a moment."

Kendall laughed at that. Dean was an attractive guy and sure if he didn't have Logan he may have dated him, but Kendall knew that he would rather have Logan any day of the week. Kendall jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. He jumped up and opened it and was happy to see a nervous looking Logan standing in front of him.

Kendall leaned forward and brought Logan into a long and passionate kiss. He pulled him close and held onto him as if he were afraid that he would all of the sudden disappear. The sound of someone clearing their throat, brought Kendall back to reality. "I'm so sorry, Logie Bear."

He looked down and saw that Logan still had his eyes closed and was smiling. "It's okay, I understand that you are a sore loser…just don't let it happen next year!" Logan said pulling Kendall into another hug.

"I am not a sore loser!" Kendall said in a shocked voice. He wasn't that bad.

He knew that he was lying to himself though when he heard everyone around him start to laugh and shake their heads, agreeing with Logan.

"You are the worst sore loser, in the history of this world." James said, while wiping a tear from his eye. "I remember when I beat you in one on one basketball when I was up like five baskets you just quit, so you could say you didn't lose."

Kendall crossed his arms and started pouting. "Or the time when we were playing monopoly and you flipped the board because my hotels made you go bankrupt." Sam said with a grin.

"Wait, he did that to you too?" Logan asked, looking at Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes and then gave Logan a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Okay, so I don't like to lose…is that a crime?" Kendall asked raising his eyebrows.

Kendall felt Logan lean into him. "No, just makes you a sore loser." Kendall smirked down at him and brought Logan into another kiss.

He watched as Logan let out a deep sigh and then pulled out his phone. "Logan, just ignore them and turn your phone off. Anyone who needs to get ahold of you, will know to call Kendall." Camille said with a frown.

Kendall looked at Logan and saw that he was clearly upset. He pulled Logan close to him. "What's going on?" Kendall asked, glancing at Logan's phone. He saw that Matt had been texting him. But Logan put it away before Kendall could see anything.

"The team is just being really hard on me." Logan said with another sigh. Kendall could see the hurt on his boyfriend's face. He held his hand out.

"Let me see." Logan just nodded and handed Kendall his phone to Kendall. Kendall opened the messages. He saw three names, TJ, Matt and Bryan. He opened up TJ's messages first.

"I want to know!" Dean said pouting on Sam's bed.

"You can tell them." Logan said nodding.

Kendall read the messages out loud. "TJ…Dude tell your boyfriend he better not show his face on campus. Off the ice I can actually do some damage. Why don't you just go to Michigan, we're all tired of you being there more than you are here."

"Makes me kind of glad that Kendall got to punch him." Sam said with a smirk. Kendall was happy when Logan laughed at that. "What else is being said."

"Bryan…I will accept a resignation from the team from you on Monday. We didn't let you in on our secret, because we don't trust you. So do us all a favor, pack your bags and head to a different school." Kendall felt the fury rise in him. He couldn't believe that these people had the balls to talk to his Logie Bear in this manner.

"And last, and certainly least…Matt." Kendall said through gritted teeth. Kendall read the first one and didn't even want to read it out loud. "You know, I tried to make you mine. But your too obessed with some Michigan loser, fine I don't care. He can have you. You were just a side project anyway. Then he said, we took the liberty of packing up your dorm. Everything is boxed and ready for you to pick up."

"Man, Matt is a little punk bitch. I kicked his ass and trust me if that ref hadn't pulled me off of him, I would have fucked his world up." Dean said, while cracking his knuckles.

"I just wish I could have been the one to knock him a few times." Kendall said. He was mad that Dean was the one who actually got to hit Matt. He had wanted to for so long.

"Did they really pack up all your stuff?" James asked. Kendall knew that James didn't take too kindly to people picking on his best friend. He didn't in high school and he wasn't going to now.

Kendall looked over. "No, Jude said that he would make sure the door is locked at all times."

"I'll be right back." Kendall said. He stood up and walked into the hallway. He found Jude's number and dialed.

"Hey, Emily decided she didn't want to leave tonight. We'll be here all night to make sure they don't touch your things." Jude said instantly.

"It's Kendall. I have a favor to ask…of you and Emily. Can you put the phone on speaker?" Kendall asked. He waited until he heard Emily to continue. "Logan is fragile. I know that I can't protect him there and you guys don't have to either. Just make sure that the team doesn't take this too far. And if they do please call me and let me know so I can head that way."

"We are already ahead of you. I won't let anyone be bullied, Logan or not. I don't deal with assholes." Emily said.

Kendall smiled as he remembered in middle school how Emily always stood up for herself and others. It was one of the reason Kendall had liked her so much. Kendall thanked them and gave them his number and went back into his room.

"What did you do? You didn't call Matt did you?" Logan asked standing up, fear evident in his eyes.

"No, I called Jude and Emily. I talked to them and asked them to make sure that they didn't take this too far, and they told me they would." Kendall said. He took two long strides and pulled Logan into a hug.

"I love you." Logan whispered into Kendall's chest.

"And I love you." Kendall said, while giving him a kiss on top of the head.

* * *

><p>It was finally close to party time and Kendall and Logan were getting ready to shower. "You know…we could have some fun in the shower." Kendall said with raised eyebrows. It had been a few weeks since the last time they had done anything.<p>

"I don't know…what if someone walked in and heard us." Logan said nervously.

"They hear it all the time. Everyone has sex in the shower here." Kendall said, he started his shower water and held out a hand to Logan. He quickly took it and joined Kendall in the shower.

Kendall shut the curtain and was surprised when he felt Logan attack his lips. Kendall backed into the wall and started devouring Logan's lips. Logan moaned when Kendall bit his bottom lip slightly. Kendall felt himself become fully hard at hearing that sound.

"We have to be quick." Logan said. "Everyone is waiting on us." Kendall only nodded.

He felt Logan start to pump his hands up and down around his cock. He moaned into Logan's mouth and started kissing him. He reached around and slowly inserted a finger into Logan and watched as he was taken by surprise. Kendall spun Logan around and started stoking him as he added a second finger.

Kendall quickly became even more turned as as Logan started moving his ass towards his fingers. He added a third digit and started brushing against his walls trying to find Logan's sweet spot. When he finally found it he smiled as he heard Logan scream out slightly.

"Just do it." Logan muttered. Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He lined up with Logan and then slowly put the head of his dick inside him. Logan clenched slightly and Kendall stopped. He gave Logan kisses up his back as he slowly slid the rest of his cock in. When he was all the way in he gave Logan a moment to adjust.

He pulled back and then bucked his hips forward trying to slam as hard as he could into Logan. Logan squirmed underneath him. Kendall grabbed Logan's hips hard, knowing that Logan loved it rough when they were doing it from behind. He used that leverage to thrust as hard as he could into Logan over and over again. Kendall hit Logan's sweet spot repeatedly. Kendall felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm so he started to stroke Logan.

"Oh god Kendall, I'm gonna cum." A second later, Kendall watched as cum covered the shower wall. Kendall groaned at the sudden tightness of Logan and then he released a second later.

He rode out his orgasm and then pulled out of Logan. He watched with a smirk as Logan quickly cleaned the wall. "You should have left it there, everyone else does."

"Ew, that is disgusting." Logan muttered. Kendall just chuckled and then gave Logan another quick kiss. They quickly showered and then got out. They were drying off and Kendall felt the nagging urge to ask Logan something.

"Camille didn't try anything funny did she?" Kendall felt dumb asking, but when it came to Logan he could never be too careful or safe.

Logan laughed and Kendall knew that the answer was no. "No, she apologized and on the way up all she did was gush about James. She is over me."

"Good, because I'm not afraid to punch her in the ovaries…" Kendall said, hoping that Logan would catch his Anchorman reference.

"Right in the baby makers?" Logan asked, not letting him down. "Be warned, she plans on talking to you about everything tonight." Kendall just nodded at him.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why were doing this?" Kendall groaned at Sam and Dean.<p>

"Because, I'm trying to get this girl to come home with me and if she can see how amazing of a kisser I am then I will be in." Dean said confidently.

"It's not going to help if she sees you kissing other people." Kendall said at him.

"Just do it, Knight!" Dean shouted. Kendall sighed and then nodded. He sat in the circle where, Sam, Dean, Logan, James, Camille, Christian and several others were already at.

"I haven't played spin the bottle since middle school!" A girl shouted. Kendall rolled his eyes.

Logan was the first to have to spin. He spun the bottle and Kendall's heart pounded when the bottle slowed down. It was heading right towards Camille and Kendall didn't think he could take seeing that. He was relieved though when it stopped on Christian.

He awkwardly watched as Christian and Logan made out for a few moments. He looked away, when he felt the familiar sting of jealousy in his stomach. He had to kiss a random girl, who was horrible and when he looked at Logan he saw that Logan was just laughing. "I'm glad you think this is funny." Kendall muttered.

"Oh, don't be like that. This is all in fun, and besides your face while kissing her was hilarious." Kendall was the end of the circle so he watched helplessly as Logan spun the bottle again. The next thing Kendall knew, Logan and Sam were making out for a little longer than Kendall thought necessary.

Sam pulled away and then looked at Kendall. "Man, it's official. I am stealing your boyfriend from you. That kiss just sealed the deal."

Kendall knew that Sam meant it as a joke, but he couldn't take seeing Logan kiss someone else. It was too hard. He rolled his eyes and then stood up. "Oh I was just kidding!" Sam tried to yell. Kendall didn't care though, he kept walking and slammed the front door on his way out.

He sat down on the steps and put his face in his hands. He heard the door open and knew that it was going to be Logan. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have flipped and left but I can't take seeing you kiss someone else. I love you too much and I'm not okay with it." Kendall looked up and saw Camille smiling down at him.

"I'm sorry, Logan went to follow you but I asked him for some time to talk to you." Camille said nervously. Kendall wanted to tell her that it wasn't a good time, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He motioned for her to sit next to him. "Kendall I'm so sorry for what I did over the summer. I was just still so hung up on him...I thought that I loved him. I know now that I didn't but I let that rule me and I made a bad decision."

"Camille, I won't lie I hate you for what you did. You almost ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. But then I thought about the big picture. Not just you kissing him, but everything else too. What I did to you, was inexcusable. I ruined your life. I appreciate you apologizing but I have a deal."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"We never speak about you kissing Logan. Because it never happened." Kendall said with a warm smile.

"I think I can live with that." Camille said with a grin on her face. She brought Kendall into a hug. "I am so happy you two have each other. You balance and compliment each other very well."

Logan walked out and Camille walked back in. "I'm sorry." Kendall muttered. Logan smiled at him. "I just can't take you kissing other people. Even if it is some stupid game."

"I told Sam and the others to give us an hour...let's go to your room and cuddle." Logan said extending his hand to Kendall.

Kendall smiled and grabbed his hand and walked with him.

**A/N : Okay, so this chapter came out really good and I am happy with it. Be warned, next chapter is EPIC! That is all. Reviews please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Okay, this chapter is pretty epic. Please enjoy. **

Logan was making his way off the ice. It had been two weeks since the Michigan versus Michigan State game and he was still being ignored by his team. The only one who would talk to him was Jude. Logan sighed as he started pulling off his gear. He started throwing all of his gear in his bag and then started packing it up. He had gotten to the point of just getting all his gear off and then just going to the dorm and showering.

He was shouldering his bag with he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him. He glared at Matt, but Matt only smiled at him. "Look, I wanted to say I am sorry about everything. The way I acted towards Dean and Kendall. But mostly I want to apologize for the way I have acted towards you."

Logan felt the anger rising in him. "You're sorry? That's it? I have had to worry about my stuff being put in the yard because you guys have threatened that the last couple weeks. And all you have to say is your sorry?"

He watched as Matt slightly cowered, he backed away slightly and then held his hands up defensively. Logan sighed and then pushed past him. He quickly felt Matt grab his arm. "I know that it doesn't make up for anything but I just needed to tell you that I really am sorry about the way I acted. It's just I cared about you, I still do...and when I was on the ice Kendall kept gloating about the fact that he had you. He was rubbing it in my face."

Logan shrugged Matt off. Kendall hadn't told him about that. Logan thought about everything, Matt had lied to him so much. But at the same time he could see Kendall gloating. Just like he had tried to put their relationship in Matt's face the night before the game. Logan glanced at Matt and saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"I love Kendall. I am staying with him, and I am never leaving him. I need you to understand and accept that." Matt only nodded. "I'm serious. I won't have you compromising my relationship with Kendall ever again."

"I won't, Logan. I will respect all boundaries you set for me and I will not show any disrespect towards Kendall or your relationship. You have my word." Matt said. Logan looked at him, and the look on his face was soft, genuine even.

"Fine, then. Apology accepted." Logan said and then Matt smiled at him. Logan remembered a time when that smile would make him weak in the knees, and now it just annoyed him.

Logan walked out of the locker room and then up to his dorm. The second he was in the dorm he grabbed his phone and dialed Kendall's number. "How did the game go?" He heard the familiar voice ask.

Logan smiled into his phone. "It went good, we won at least." Logan replied.

"Well that's good to hear. We won too, now we just have a long bus ride back." Kendall said. Logan was sad that Kendall had an away game that week. He really needed to see the blond after his chat with Matt. "Is something wrong?"

"Matt apologized for the way he's been acting. He told me that he would respect you and our relationship and stop all the bullshit." Logan said, not sure of how Kendall would react to the news.

Kendall was silent for a moment, and Logan thought that he might explode on him again. "Well, I guess that's good." Kendall said slowly. Logan felt his eyes go wide at that response.

"Say what?" Logan asked in a voice he barely recognized.

"It's not good to have a divided team. Remember in high school how our team was like our family? That is how it should be now and if everyone hates you because you're dating me how is that a family? Maybe douche bag coming around will be good and the rest of the team will come around as well." Kendall said.

Logan smiled at what he said and thought about everything Kendall had just said and realized that he was right. Their team in high school was close. After victories they all hung out together and celebrated and the suffered through loses together too. "I wish that you were here so I could come see you." Logan whispered into the phone.

It was hard knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Kendall for another week. "I know, Logie. I do too, trust me. But the season only has two weeks left and then we will be done and we will get to see each other a lot more often. Next semester I'm going to take later classes so I can come stay the night with you a few days during the week."

Logan smiled at that. "I didn't realize you missed me that much." He said into the phone.

"Logan, I always miss you. If I had it my way you would be next to me every second of the day." Kendall said. Logan could hear the sincerity in his voice. "But everyone is getting annoyed that I'm on the phone, can we text?"

Logan wanted to say no. That he needed Kendall to keep talking to him to keep him sane, but he knew that was selfish. "Yeah, just text me. I love you."

"I love you too."

Logan hung up the phone and threw himself back on his bed. He took a deep breath in and then let it out. He involuntarily scrunched his nose and then sniffed himself again. He realized that he needed to shower and stood up and made his way to the bathroom to do so.

He took a shower, and as he was getting out he stiffened. He saw Cas and TJ talking and he didn't know if they were going to say anything. Granted Cas hadn't been ignorant to him, but TJ had been.

"Logan!" TJ said brightly. Logan quickly put on some clothes and then made his way for the door. "No, don't be like that. Come here."

Logan stopped and then looked at TJ, he had a smile on his face so Logan slowly made his way towards him. "What?" He asked, he knew that it was a little meaner than he meant it to be, but he couldn't find the energy to care.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything. Matt and I talked and he told me the full story and I'm sorry that I was such a dick to you." TJ said with a warm smile.

"All of the team is sorry. We're tired of the team not really feeling like a team, so we just want to forget all this ever happened." Cas said.

Logan smiled at them. "I would like that too. I'm tired of feeling like an outcast." Logan said.

"It's because you're a Benedict Arnold." TJ said jokingly. But Logan couldn't help but let his defenses come up.

"Hey! I can't help the fact that my boyfriend is on that team and that I have friends on it as well. I didn't want to burn any bridges during that game. And I tried my hardest not to. You guys were being stupid. I scored two goals, if I wanted them to win don't you think I would have thrown the game?" Logan asked. It had been bugging him that his team was questioning his loyalty. Because in reality, Logan had scored the game winning goal. He was the reason that they had won.

"I'm just kidding. Chill, dude." TJ said quickly. "So are you going to see Kendall tonight?"

Logan shook his head. "No, he had an away game and won't be back until early morning." Logan said sadly.

"Then come to the party tonight!" TJ said with a smile.

"Yeah, all the team is going. Come with us, we can all get wasted together." Cas said with a bright smile. Logan looked into his deep blue eyes and could see that he really wanted him to come.

"Alright, I guess I can come. What time does it start?" Logan asked.

"Well, just meet us downstairs in an hour. The team is already there, but we wanted to come get prettied up." TJ said with a bright smile on his face.

"Okay, I will see you guys then." Logan quickly made his way back to the dorm and started to get ready. He spiked his hair up and carefully chose an outfit to wear. He was ready in a little under an hour. He started making his way down, and decided to call Kendall to let him know what he was doing.

"Hey Logie, I can't really talk. We're all playing a-"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to a party with the team." Logan said quickly, knowing that Kendall couldn't talk long.

"I guess that's good. Just be careful please, and don't get too wasted." Kendall said with a chuckle.

"I won't. I love you. I will call you when I get in." Logan said with a grin.

"Okay, I love you too."

Logan made his way down and saw TJ and Cas already waiting for him. He smiled and waved at them. When he got to them he slapped hands with Castiel. "Ready for this?" Cas asked him with a smile.

"Let's do this." Logan said.

They made their way to the party together and joked around the entire time. Logan felt as if things were finally back to normal. Finally back to the way things should be and he felt himself smile. When they got to the party it was already in full swing. There were lots of people dancing and grinding on each other and people playing drinking games and doing shots.

"Let's start off with some shots!" TJ yelled.

"Nah, I'm gonna stick to beer tonight I think." Logan said. He ventured off and found the keg in the kitchen and got himself a cup and put some beer into it. He took a few swigs. He went back and saw TJ and Cas doing a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Come on, you have to let loose. No one on the team has ever seen you drunk." Cas complained.

"I just don't like getting drunk really. And Kendall and I made an agreement-" Logan started.

Cas suddenly had him pinned against the wall and was reaching into his pocket. Logan watched as Cas pulled away and had his phone on him. He was scrolling through it and then held the phone to his ear.

"No, I'm sorry this isn't Logan. This is Castiel. I don't know if you remember me…no nothing is wrong, Logan's fine…Well he was telling us about your agreement about getting drunk without the other…Oh, I'm not criticizing at all, I just wanted to ask you something…well if I promise to look after him and not let him do anything stupid, would you be willing to let him get trashed. You see we're all curious to see drunk Logan…You have my word…fantastic…of course, here he is." Logan watched as Cas handed the phone to him.

"You aren't mad are you? Cas kind of stole my phone." Logan said quickly.

He heard Kendall instantly chuckle. "Of course I'm not. You deserve to have some fun with your team after these last couple weeks. Castiel has said he will look out for you, have fun. I love you and he knows to have you call me when you are back in your room."

"I love you too. You're the greatest." Logan smiled into the phone. He hung up and then looked at Cas. "Let's do some shots!"

Logan did two shots in a row with Cas and TJ. He shot gunned a beer. He was on his fourth game of beer pong before things started to get fuzzy. Then he remembered nothing.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up the next morning and as soon as he opened his eyes, his head started pounding. He couldn't remember anything from last night. He felt a pair of strong arms around him and he grabbed them, reflexively. He snuggled into the body next to him and then closed his eyes.<p>

A second later his eyes darted open in realization. Kendall wasn't here, this wasn't Kendall. He sat up and saw Matt lying next to him. He got out of bed and started freaking out. He was naked. Matt was naked. Logan felt as if he couldn't breathe. He couldn't remember anything except for beer pong and now he was in bed with Matt.

_Fuck. How did this happen, what happened? Cas was supposed to be looking out for me! Fuck, what am I going to tell Kendall?! _Logan watched in horror as Matt's eyes fluttered open and a smile crept onto his face. "Good morning, babe. I have to admit I was a little surprised that you kissed me last night. But I'm really glad you did." Matt reached for his shorts on the floor and threw Logan his boxers.

Matt was in front of Logan in a matter of seconds with his arms wrapped around him lovingly. "Last night was amazing." Matt said. He leaned down and kissed Logan and Logan just stood there in horror, not knowing what to say or do.

Logan pulled away and quickly shuffled for his clothes. "I have to go. I will call you later." Logan put on his jeans and shirt. Found his shoes and rushed out of Matt's dorm. He stood outside for a moment trying to compose himself.

He felt the tears starting to pour down his face. He cheated on Kendall. He had sex with someone else. Logan's bottom was in a lot of pain, he knew that he and Matt had sex. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. Logan had to talk to Kendall, he had to tell him.

Logan pulled his phone out and called Kendall's number. Each ring felt like it was an hour long. He finally heard someone answer the phone. "Hello?" He asked it took a moment for someone to say something.

"Hey." He heard a voice say, but it was Sam. Not Kendall.

"I need to talk to Kendall." Logan said. He knew that his voice was probably frantic.

"He doesn't have anything to say to you Logan. He heard everything. You must have butt dialed him." Sam said dryly.

Logan felt his heart clench. Kendall didn't want to talk to him. He heard shuffling and then he heard a voice he recognized. "Who was it?" Kendall asked. He didn't sound hurt or sad, he was angry. This voice reminded him of the Kendall that he first started dating. Logan didn't think he could bring himself to answer that. "Was it Matt?"

Logan was silent for a moment longer. "Yes, but-" Logan started, but Kendall wouldn't let him finish.

"There are no but's, Logan. You cheated. I'm done. We're done. We are over. Don't ever call me, or talk to me again. I never want to see you again." Kendall said and then the line was dead.

Logan looked at the phone and tried calling Kendall but he ignored the call. Logan felt his chest tighten and then felt himself collapse. He had lost Kendall, he had lost the only person he loved or wanted. And it was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

**A/N : Don't hate me! Please don't hate me. **

**Reviews please. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : I am so sorry to everyone. It was heart wrenching just for me to write that last chapter! But here Is the next one. Just be patient with me please, no one will be disappointed.**

Kendall smiled at the beauty he was sitting across from. Deb was a history major and was exactly what Kendall loved in a girl, tall and gorgeous with her brown eyes and blond hair. Kendall gave her his one million dollar smile and continued talking to her. "I hated history in high school, but I'm sure if I had a fox like you teaching me, I wouldn't have minded so much."

He watched as Deb got a huge smile on her face and then looked down at the meal she was eating. "Well thank you. I have to admit though. I was a little shocked when you started talking to me at the party yesterday. I thought you were gay." She said bluntly, staring at him intently. "I heard that you and Dean Westchester were seeing each other."

Kendall smiled and looked down and smiled into his meal. "I was seeing Dean for a couple weeks. But he was too needy, clingy and possessive so I called it off and decided to see other people." Kendall said smoothly.

It scared him how easy it was for him to lie. That hadn't been the case at all. Kendall had wooed Dean and went above and beyond to impress him. Then when he finally got Dean to have sex with him, he had taken things slow since it was Dean's first time that way and then he asked him out and dated him for a week and then told him that he wasn't over Logan and didn't think it was smart if he committed to someone so soon.

Needless to say, Dean didn't take the news all too well. He had cussed Kendall out and even shoved him. Kendall had walked away of course, not wanting to destroy his friendship with Sam. But that had been done in vain. Sam hadn't spoken to Kendall since he had broken things off with Dean. Sam always made it a point to hang out with his girlfriend, Jessica or in Dean's room. He only came into the dorm to sleep and change clothes.

Kendall sighed and then turned his attention back to Deb. "Well, he sounds kind of crazy." She said to Kendall with a smile on her face.

"He was. I talked to Christian and he got jealous of him, even though they're best friends." Kendall lied. He couldn't stop himself. It was like the last year hadn't happened. He was still smooth of the tongue and could manipulate people easier than snapping his fingers.

Kendall looked at her and could see the lust and want in her eyes. He smiled at her and then gave her a wink. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. _Hey man, no one has heard from you. Garcia came up and told me that he was worried. You okay bro? Call me. _It was Jett. If anyone could understand this it would be Jett, yet he hadn't even tried to reach out to him.

Kendall didn't let himself dwell on the fact that Logan had cheated on him. He didn't want to think about it, so he shut it out. He ignored it and ignored everyone back home. Including his mom and Katie. But that was going to change. In just a matter of one week, he would be on a plane ride back to Minnesota for Christmas break. He would have to see his family, Jett, Carlos and James and possibly even Logan.

He felt his heart stop for a moment. He pushed away the thought and then sighed. "So your dorm or mine tonight?" Kendall asked smoothly, trying to keep his voice neutral to show that he didn't really care whether he got her into bed tonight or not.

She smiled and then he saw a blush creep on her face. "Well, my roommate is in my room. So I don't know if mine would work too well…" She said slowly.

"Sam hasn't been in ours lately, so why don't we go back to mine?" Kendall asked. She nodded. Kendall quickly paid for dinner and then opened Deb's car door for her. As soon as he was in the car he grabbed the back of her head and brought her into a slow and steady kiss. He couldn't help but miss the familiar lips of his boyfriend…no his EX boyfriend.

Kendall pulled away, and then stared at the stunned blond for a moment before he started his GTO and made the drive back to the dorms. When he got there he put the car in reverse and then jumped out, Deb jumping out with eagerness too.

On the way to the dorm, they both stopped occasionally and started giving each other passionate kisses. When they were outside of the room, Kendall slammed her slightly into the door while kissing her and opening the door. They flung themselves in and Kendall was surprised when he saw Sam and Dean staring him in the face.

Anger was evident on both of their faces. Kendall stared back at them and glared. They were ruining his night with this girl that he had met. They were interfering with ability to get over Logan. "Didn't think you'd be back tonight so I figured I'd hang out here tonight." Sam said, turning his attention back to the book that was sprawled across his lap.

"I'll just see you tomorrow, Kendall." Deb said awkwardly and then walked out of the room before Kendall could even protest.

"What the hell?!" Kendall instantly yelled at the pair that was sitting on Sam's bed.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, standing up. "You're going to yell at Sammy and I?" Dean looked at Kendall like he was the craziest person in the world. "You're a real piece of work you know that? You use people and then throw them away as if they don't matter. Oh that's right, nothing matters except you and your selfish needs. No wonder Logan fucking left you for that Matt kid.—"

"Dean…" Sam said warningly.

Kendall stared at Dean for a moment. "Go to hell and get the fuck out of my room." He muttered viciously at him. He was pleased however when Dean shook his head and then left the room. He flopped down on his bed and opened his phone. He went to his pictures, and went to the one that he had saved a month ago. Matt had sent him a picture of Logan and him cuddling the next day. Logan was curled up in Matt's arms and Matt was planting a kiss on his forehead. Matt and Logan were taunting him. Flaunting their relationship in his face.

"Dude, you know it will hurt a lot less if you stop looking at that, right?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. Kendall could see the concern in his eyes but didn't care.

"You know you've ignored me the last week or so, why don't you just go back to doing that?" Kendall said quickly. He could taste the venom coming from his lips.

"I'm just trying to help. What happened to never wanting to be this guy again?" Sam asked. "You've slept with what eight people in the last month?"

Kendall took a deep breath and then swallowed the lump in this throat. "Seven…actually." Kendall muttered.

"Listen, I think you should at least hear Logan out. He's called me every day since this happened wanting to talk to you." Sam said.

Kendall thought about how he had blocked Logan from Facebook, email and even from his phone the day after he found out. The calls and voicemails Logan was leaving him was too much and he knew that he was on the verge of forgiving him. But then the haunting sounds of that night would plague his mind.

He would hear the moans and the cries out he heard Logan making. He knew them all too well, he would hear Matt groaning and moaning Logan's name. Telling him how long he had waited for this and how much he cared about Logan and wanted him to be his. It had woken Kendall up several nights, screaming.

"He probably just wants to make excuses for cheating on me. Sam, you heard that phone call. You heard what I heard. And you want me to talk to him? You want me to hear him out? No, I won't do it. Logan never loved me. He never cared. I bet you this was all a game to him. He did this to humiliate me and go back and tell everyone that he played the great Kendall Knight." Kendall said stubbornly, not even believing himself.

"You're and idiot, Knight. Especially if you believe that load of shit you just fed me." Sam said before shaking his head and then leaving the dorm.

Kendall sighed, he was fine until he was alone. He was fine until he was forced to have to deal with what was really going on. He sat down on his bed and did his homework. It successfully occupied his time for an hour before he was practically beating his head against the wall trying to make himself forget. Forget everything.

But especially forget Logan. He wanted to forget every smile, every fight, everything that made his heart feel the way it did. Kendall felt the tears start to fall from his eyes and groaned. He hated crying. It had been a month since he and Logan had broken up and he was still crying over him almost daily. He missed him, he missed the sound of his voice. He missed the way he laughed, smiled and got mad at him when he slacked off on his school work.

He opened up skype and saw the Logan was on. His status on it was, _Missing the one I love most. Wishing he would just talk to me._ It was updated almost two weeks ago. Was he talking about Matt, or him? He had to be talking about Matt. Kendall was sure that the two of them were now dating and happy. Matt would probably make Logan happier than he ever could.

Kendall felt his finger hover over his mouse pad before he clicked video call. He watched for a moment and then when he saw Logan appear, his heart stopped. Logan looked a mess. He looked almost as lost and broken as he was. "Kendall!" He said, Kendall could already see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I meant to call Jett." Kendall said quickly, before he ended the call. He stared at the screen for a moment. Logan didn't look happy, he looked miserable. Why? If he left him for Matt, why would he be miserable…did he regret it? No, he and Matt were probably fighting. That was it, he was upset because he and Matt were fighting.

Kendall pressed the button to call James. "Dude, I don't have time for you to bitch more about Logan. Just man up and hear him out." James said before he ended the call.

Kendall frowned at the blank screen again. He called James again, needing to ask him an important question. When he saw James, he quickly blurted out. "I skyped Logan!"

"What?" James asked quickly. His eyes were wide as if he didn't believe him.

"I skyped him for a moment, he looked terrible and he looked happy to see me…but then I freaked out and told him I meant to call Jett." Kendall said softly. He watched as James got a sympathetic look on his face. "I miss him James. I miss him so much that it hurts me every day."

"Then tell him that, he has a lot going on and he could really use you in his life." James said simply.

"Is he dating anyone?" Kendall asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No, he and Matt haven't spoken really since that night. Logan is ignoring him, I don't want to say too much, you should really talk to him…give him a chance." James said. "I have to go. I have a test tomorrow that I am studying for."

Kendall sat there and thought about things for a while. He didn't know what to say to what he had just heard. Logan wasn't dating anyone. He was still single, was it because he wanted to be with him? He quickly dialed Jett's number and explained to him what had happened and what was going on.

"Do you think I should give him a chance and hear him out?" He asked.

"James is going to tell you that because he is friends with the both of you and has both of your interest at heart. I, on the other hand, care about your happiness. Don't hear him out. Don't give him another chance. This is the second time he's cheated on you." Jett said bitterly into the phone.

"You're right." Kendall said reassured that life without Logan was what was best.

**A/N : There you go. I'm going to try and edit this. I only have ten minutes though, so forgive me if I miss something. Reviews please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : First off, 12 reviews in one chapter is awesome! And it gave me the motivation to update sooner!**

**I know I've seen a couple reviews saying I should make my chapters long like they were when I first started this story. My laptop broke on me so I only have an hour at the library that is why they are so much shorter. **

Logan sighed, it had been two days since Kendall had skyped him just to hang up. And he was on skype every second of the day since trying to get him to call him again. He started at the screen saying Kendall was offline, hoping that he would come online soon. "Dude, you really need to take a breather and get out. Why don't we go for a walk?" Jude asked, Logan looked over and saw that Jude was smiling at him.

"A walk sounds good, I want to go by myself though, if you don't mind." Logan said, as he stood up and made his way towards the door. He walked out and walked slowly around the campus. Logan had to admit, the crisp and cold Michigan air felt good on his face.

Logan looked around and saw a few happy couples walking past him, smiling and laughing. Occasionally kissing or holding hands. He sighed and then looked down. He felt as if he was dead inside. Life without Kendall was impossible. Logan still had no recollection of the night he and Matt hooked up, but it still didn't make any sense to him. He didn't understand why he would cheat on Kendall. He didn't see himself doing it, no matter how drunk he was.

But that didn't matter, because Kendall wouldn't even talk to him or respond to anything. Logan had gotten the point when Kendall blocked him out of his life in every way possible. He missed him, he had even taken to calling Sam every few days just to ask Kendall to call him. He continued walking and knew that he had a look of longing on his face as he looked at all the happy couples around him.

"You know, you don't have to be so depressed. I know losing Kendall is hard on you. But you did what you did for a reason. Maybe you saw me being a better option for you." He heard a familiar voice say. Logan looked up and saw Matt smiling down at him.

Logan just stood and glared at Matt, not knowing exactly what to say. He had been a crying mess and had been talking to Carlos on a daily basis trying to get himself back together. He missed Kendall with every part of his being and nothing was going to change that.

"Logan, you came on to me at that party. You must have been missing something and craving it. If you weren't, why would you cheat on your boyfriend with me?" Matt asked in a smooth voice.

"What happened that night?" Logan finally asked. He needed to know, he didn't know if Matt would be honest but he needed to know for his own piece of mind.

"You really don't remember?" Matt asked with raised eyebrows. He looked at Logan for a moment before he continued. "You were wasted, I think TJ said you guys had done six shots and played a few games of beer pong. We had only been there for about two hours and you were wasted. You came up to me and grabbed my face and kissed me. I pushed you away and told you that you needed to stop because you were drunk."

Logan couldn't believe this. He didn't believe it. There was no way in hell he would ever do that. He forced himself to keep listening to what Matt was saying. "You kept doing it though, saying that you wanted me. And that you didn't care. You would break up with Kendall if that was what it took. I gave in, I started kissing you back. We walked back to my room and then we had sex. We cuddled and I asked if you would remember it in the morning. You told me you would, and that you loved me."

Logan felt his eyes go wide. There was no way in a million years he would tell someone other than Kendall he loved them. He knew that, he wouldn't. He couldn't. He didn't love anyone but Kendall. "I don't believe that…" Logan said softly.

He saw something in Matt's eyes that he didn't understand. He saw hurt, genuine and plain hurt. "You don't remember? I knew that you wouldn't. I knew that you didn't mean anything you said to me. So what? I was just replacement Kendall for the night? You figured 'Hey I kind of think Matt is attractive and I'm horny. I will just go after him?' is that what you thought?"

Logan looked down. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But I was clearly intoxicated that night…what do you want from me Matt?"

"So you can just go around hurting people and not care? I want you, that's all I've ever wanted but I guess that doesn't matter, does it?" He watched as Matt turned and walked away from him. "I can't do this. I can't talk to you…it's too hard."

Logan felt the need to race after him. But he didn't. It wasn't his job to make Matt feel better. He was in this predicament because of Matt. He walked slowly to the library and started looking through the different books that were in there deciding that he would get one to help him relax a little bit. He stopped when he saw someone with dark hair and blue eyes in front of him.

"I'm worried about you." He heard Cas say. Logan felt a little annoyed that he was talking to him.

"I've been a wreck since Kendall and I broke up." Logan said simply, he had been trying to ignore everyone on his team. But he didn't think it would last much longer.

"I know, I heard. I also just over heard Matt and TJ talking, I even went up and asked them what they were talking about. Telling them I wanted to know." Cas said softly, while looking down.

Logan perked up a little bit. "What did you hear?" Logan asked suspiciously. He wasn't sure he trusted Castiel anymore, but he still wanted to know.

"Not here, let's go to my dorm. We can talk there and not be overheard." Castiel said, looking around. Logan nodded and followed him back to his room. When they were in there Logan sat in the bed and waited for Cas to continue speaking. "I just want you to know I had no idea. I just wanted to see you drunk…"

"Dammit Cas, just tell me." Logan yelled. He needed to know what Cas knew. He had to know the truth.

"I was walking by and I heard Matt yelling at TJ. Saying that the plan didn't work, it stroked my curiosity so I went up and asked them what they were talking about. TJ told me that they got you drunk, drunk enough to black out or come damn near close so Matt could have sex with you and make you his."

Logan felt the anger rise in him. He launched himself at Cas. "How could you do that to me! You made me lose Kendall. It was your idea to get me drunk!" Logan yelled as he continued punching Cas.

He felt himself pushed off of Cas. "I didn't have any part of this! If I did why would I be telling you?! I am telling you because what they did is wrong and I didn't want to be burdened with it!" Castiel said defending himself.

"So he didn't drug me or anything?" Logan asked, sinking down on the floor and staring at Castiel. It felt like he was dreaming there was no way that all of this could have happened to him.

Cas shook his head. "Matt was afraid you would figure it out and go to the hospital. He wanted to roofy you but he knew that if you went to the hospital they would find traces…so he just had TJ plant the idea in my head to get you drunk. He knew that me being the drunk ass that I am would want to see drunk Logan. But I didn't know. I swear, that's why I'm telling you."

Logan wanted to be angry at Cas. But he couldn't find it in him. He knew that this wasn't his fault and Cas had gone against two of his friends to help him out and he was grateful for that. He sighed. "So he…waited until I was passed out?" Logan needed to know what was going on. He had to know the full story.

"No, he didn't want you unconscious. He grabbed your phone and called Kendall on purpose. He had to make sure you were moaning or whatever." Cas said awkwardly.

"So I enjoyed it?" Logan asked confused, if he wasn't with Kendall he didn't understand why he would enjoy it.

"You were wasted Logan, Matt took advantage of that. He said that you were barely coherent." Cas said sympathetically.

"So he…ra-raped me?" Logan asked, the sick realization hitting him. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. He watched as Cas was next to him in an instant hugging him into his chest.

"If there is anything I can do…please let me know. And the campus has a counselor, maybe you could start seeing her." Cas suggested. Logan wrapped his arms around him and cried. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but he just let all the tears fall that he had held in the last month.

* * *

><p>Logan was in the passenger seat of Castiel's car. He had been nice enough to offer to drive Logan to the airport to catch his flight. It had been five days since Logan had found out what happened exactly. He hadn't been able to look at Matt or TJ and was blatantly ignoring the pair of them. Logan was thankful for Cas, he was the only one who knew other than Carlos and James and he had been there for him on a daily basis.<p>

"Have you told Kendall, yet?" He heard Cas ask from the other side of the car.

Logan shook his head. "It won't matter. He won't believe me and he will still see it as my fault. I was the one who put myself in that situation."

He watched as Cas frowned. "I could talk to him, if you just gave me his number…" Cas had offered to facebook Kendall and even call. But Logan didn't want that. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve Kendall anymore and he was almost positive that when Kendall found out he wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Don't do that. I will talk to him while I'm home." Logan lied. He knew that he was going to avoid Kendall. James and Carlos had even offered to talk to Kendall. They were trying to convince Logan to talk to him, but he wasn't going to listen.

"Has he called you? I know that you were calling Sam there for a while." Cas said softly. Logan shook his head again.

"I haven't tried calling Sam since you told me everything. I'm just letting him go and giving him what he wants. When you love someone you do whatever it takes to make them happy, even if that means letting go." Logan said sadly.

"You love Kendall, and you know he loves you too. Just talk to him, you will be home for two weeks that is plenty of time to work things out. I'm confident you guys will." Cas said with a reassuring smile.

"Hopefully." Logan said, knowing there was no way that would happen. Logan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out and glanced at it. It was from James. _Be at my place at 9. You, me and Litos are having a movie night._ Logan smiled knowing that was just what he needed, time with his two best friends, he quickly typed back _Deal._

"Thank you for being here for me these last few days." Logan said quietly to Castiel.

"You don't have to thank me. You're my friend and I am just trying to help. I want you to be happy and in a way I feel responsible for all this and this is my way of trying to help fix it." Castiel said.

Logan believe that he had nothing to do with the plan that Matt had come up with. Because if he did, he wouldn't off told Logan everything he had. He sighed and looked at Cas. "None of this was your fault."

He watched as Cas gave him a sad smile. Logan noticed they were at the airport. "Have fun at home, and text me when you board and land please."

Logan nodded and gave Cas a quick hug. "Thank you…for everything."

Logan watched as Cas drove away. He was on the plane within an hour and texted Cas letting him know. The plane ride was only two hours and the whole way all he thought about was Matt and Kendall. Matt had managed to screw up the best thing to ever happen to him, and now Kendall wouldn't talk to him and wouldn't even want him after he found out what Matt did.

He was nervous about seeing Kendall, he knew that he would eventually run into him and didn't know if he could take that. He sighed as he felt the plane landing. He turned on his phone and let Cas know he made it safely and was surprised when he saw a phone call from Matt coming in, he quickly pressed ignore and anticipated what it would be like when he finally saw Kendall.

**A/N : So almost everyone was right. That Logan didn't cheat and he was taken advantage of. And no, Cas is not deceiving Logan. He honestly had no idea. :) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Twelve people reviewed so this chapter was me showing appreciation. **

**Please continue to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kendall was sitting quietly in his room strumming absent mindedly on his guitar. He strummed aimlessly until he realized that the song he was playing was the one he always played for Logan. He sighed and then moved his guitar next to his bed. He had caught a late night flight out home the night before in hopes of avoiding Logan completely. Kendall knew that it was just his luck that he and Logan would have been on the same plane had he flown in that day.

He felt his phone vibrate and looked down and saw a text from James coming in. _Be at my place at 9, me you and Litos are having movie night._ Kendall felt his breath hitch. He hadn't seen any of his friends since he had gotten back. He quickly typed back, _He won't be there, right?_ He waited anxiously for a response. _Did I say me, you, Litos and Logan? No. I said me you and Litos._

Kendall smiled at the smart ass remark he received. He knew them better than that, he should have known that they were not going to force Logan on him. Kendall couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his heart though. The feeling that told him to listen to Logan, and to hear him out. If truth be told, he missed Logan every day. He missed the way the smaller boy smelled, and the way his lips felt when he kissed him.

Inside he wished that Logan would be there tonight and that they could cuddle up on the couch like they use to and gross James and Carlos out to the point of them throwing handfuls of popcorn at them. That would be what it was like over the summer. Kendall frowned and made his way downstairs. He forced the feeling of longing out of his mind and tried to reassure himself that life without Logan was best.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom and Katie in the middle of baking cookies. They had asked if he wanted to help but he just shook his head and went up to his room.

"Hey big brother! Come to finally help us?" Katie asked with a look of hope. Kendall shook his head. "Well then why are you down here then?"

"Katie." Mrs. Knight said warning her youngest. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay? You have me and your sister a little worried."

Kendall looked at his mom and could see the concern in her face alone. "I'm fine mom. Just trying to get things back to normal."

"Well, even Jett said he hasn't heard from you since you and Logan broke up…are you sure there is no way that you guys may try again?" Mrs. Knight asked. "I always liked you two together."

Kendall gave his mom a cocky smile. "No, I don't think Logan and I will ever get back together. At the end of the day there really is no excuse for cheating. Even you know that mom."

Mrs. Knight gave him another concerned look. "I know, but it just doesn't sound like Logan. Remember, there are two sides to every story. You know yours, but do you know his side?"

Kendall gave his mom a baffled look. He couldn't believe that his mom was taking up for Logan. He looked down, and gave his mom's words a thought. She was right, he knew what he did, but was that what really happened.

Kendall felt his phone vibrate. _Hey, just wanted to make sure that we were on for our date when I get back into town tomorrow._

Kendall smiled at his phone. He knew that the one way to get to Logan most was to go on a date with the person he hated most. _Of course, Dak. Why wouldn't we be?_

He smiled to himself and shook all thoughts of Logan out of his brain. He wanted to make sure that Logan felt as bad as he did when he cheated on him. He wanted Logan to suffer what he did. He continued texting Dak throughout the day and was surprised when he felt a little happier doing so.

Kendall couldn't believe that it was already close to nine and that he was pulling up to James' house. He was excited to see Carlos and James but knew that it wouldn't be the same without Logan there. He sighed and turned off the car his mom had let him borrow. He sighed and slowly walked up the walk way up to James' door. He knocked softly and was happy when he was greeted by James.

He instantly wrapped his arms around James in a tight hug and then he saw Carlos there too. "Litos! I've missed you!" He said and pulled the smaller man into a tight bear hug.

"Dude, I know, it's rough not having any of you guys around here. Seems like all I have is Stephanie now." Carlos said with a goofy smile on his face. Kendall was happy that Carlos finally found a girl that could keep up with him. That was just as wacky and crazy as he was.

Kendall walked into the living room and froze when he saw a familiar brunette sitting there in the arm chair awkwardly. Kendall froze and looked Logan over, he was skinnier, he had lost weight in the five weeks they had been split up. He had bags under his eyes, as if he wasn't sleeping and he had a broken look to him. Logan looked up at him and Kendall's heart broke when his normal brown eyes were replaced by ones full of fear.

Kendall turned around, he wasn't going to deal with this now. He couldn't handle it. James was blocking his way however. "You need to hear Logan's explanation." James turned his attention to Logan. "And you need to tell him the truth."

Kendall turned around and glared at Logan. What could Logan have lied about. He stared at him and watched as Logan just stared at the ground and fiddled with his shirt. He thought about how his mom told him that he didn't know Logan's side of the story and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Logan, why don't we speak in James' room." Kendall offered.

Kendall watched as Logan's head snapped up in pure and utter shock. He nodded and then Kendall made his way up to the familiar room. Kendall sat on the bed and looked down. When he heard the door snap shut he finally looked up at Logan. Logan was leaning against the door, as if trying to keep his distance from Kendall.

Kendall watched him for a few minutes waiting for him to start saying something, explaining what happened and he was disappointed when that didn't happen. Kendall felt something snap in him and all his hurt and rage came out as if it exploded in his chest. "How could you do this to me Logan? To us? I fucking loved you! I loved you with everything in me and you did this to me? You broke my fucking heart." Kendall yelled.

He looked over and saw that Logan was sliding down the door, in tears. Kendall watched as tears streaked Logan's face and wanted to go hug him and pull him close, but he stayed on the bed. When Logan didn't answer him, he felt his anger coming back. Kendall jumped to his feet and started yelling again. "I thought that you loved me. I thought you wanted to be with me forever. But you lied, you didn't mean any of it. Was Matt worth it? Was he worth losing me?"

Kendall had to know. He had to know the answer to that question. "No, he wasn't." Logan finally said. Kendall looked at him.

"So then why did you do it?" Kendall snapped. If Matt hadn't been worth it, then why was his heart broken in two.

"I have to tell you everything, but I'm afraid you will think I made it up." Logan said softly.

Kendall was intrigued by that statement. He looked at Logan and for the first time since they had come into the room Logan was looking him in the eyes. Kendall saw something that had moved the fear aside, he saw determination. Kendall nodded and sat across from Logan. "Tell me, Logie. Please."

Logan nodded and was quiet for a moment. "Cas told me all of this…that night, TJ and Cas convinced me to go out with them. Cas wanted to see me drunk so he called you. But Cas watching me was stupid because he's such an alcoholic he can't even watch himself." Kendall watched intently, not knowing how this had anything to do with Logan cheating on him.

"TJ convinced Cas to keep giving me shots, to get me drunk. He got Cas and I drunk together, the only difference was I couldn't handle it. I never drink." Kendall tried to stay calm as Logan looked away and take a few breaths. Something told Kendall he wasn't going to like what was said next.

"TJ got me to the point where I could barely stand and then gave me to Matt. Matt told them team he would take me to my dorm and put me to bed and be right back. But he lied. He didn't take me to my dorm, he took me to his." Kendall felt the rage start to build in him. "He had sex with me while I could barely stand. I had no idea what was going on. Apparently, Matt told Cas he did this hoping that you breaking up with me would lead me to him finally."

Kendall felt like his chest was going to explode. "But it didn't?" Kendall asked. Before he finally took Logan's side on this he had to ask a few questions.

Logan shook his head. "No, I didn't. I couldn't even look at Matt let alone date him. I was so ashamed of what I did to you. It took Cas a month to find this out. I found out a week ago." Logan said softly. "Look, I'm not making excuses and I know I'm still in the wrong but I just wanted you to know I had no choice."

Kendall felt as if his heart had broken all over again. The look in Logan's eyes as he spoke was starting to become too much. "He raped you?" Kendall finally managed to get out. He looked at Logan and waited for an answer.

"Well, not really…" Logan started.

"So you wanted it?" Kendall asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"No…" Logan said quietly. Kendall could see even more tears start to fall from his eyes.

"He raped you, Logie." Kendall said. He hated having to say the words, but it was true. It was what had happened. Matt had raped his boyfriend and then sent him a picture as if saying, _I won._

Kendall watched as Logan started sobbing. Kendall brought Logan into his chest and tried to soothe him. "It's okay, Logan. I'm here now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan looked up at him and wiped his nose. "I've missed you so much Kendall. I love you so much." Logan said quietly.

Kendall leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I missed you since the moment it happened. I love you, and we will get through this." Kendall promised.

Kendall brought the smaller man back into his chest and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Two things, Kendall was sure about now. One, Logan hadn't cheated on him, and they could be together. Two, there was nothing in this world, not even Logan himself, that could stop Kendall from killing Matt.

**A/N : Thank you for being so fantastic and patient! You guys are great. Reviews please. **


	20. Chapter 20

Logan opened his eyes slowly and smiled into the chest he was lying into. He lifted his head and smiled up at Kendall. He thought back to the night before when Kendall held him all night and soothed him as he cried. Logan was so thankful that Kendall had heard him out and didn't just ignore him like he would have thought. He smiled at Kendall and was greeted with one in return. Logan couldn't help but notice that it seemed a little forced.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked quietly, afraid that Kendall would tell him that he still wanted nothing to do with him.

Kendall looked down and Logan could see the sorrow in his eyes. He felt himself cringe, afraid that he was about to hear that he still didn't want to be with him. "I should have been there for you." Kendall finally said. He looked down and Logan noticed that Kendall was on the verge of tears. "I should have listened to you and heard you out. You had to deal with this all by yourself the last week. I should have talked to you, tried to make this work…make us work."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "You shouldn't feel guilty. You thought that I did something that was completely unforgivable. I would have thought the same thing as well. So don't blame yourself. Because I don't blame you. It was Matt's fault, not yours."

Logan felt himself cling to his lover and kiss him tenderly. He couldn't believe that Kendall was blaming himself for this. "But I was supposed to protect you and be there for you at all times. James kept telling me that you were dealing with a lot. I should have listened." Kendall said miserably.

"Kendall, listen to me." Logan said, he paused and waited until Kendall was looking him in the eyes to continue. "I would have reacted the same way as you did. I would have left you too, and never spoken to you again."

Kendall nodded and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. They laid there for a few moments in silence. Kendall embraced Logan against him and held him close to his chest. Logan felt himself cuddle into Kendall's side and sighed in satisfaction. Logan felt something nagging at his brain, a question he felt the need to ask, and he wasn't sure he was going to like the answer. "Kenny?" He asked.

"Yes Logie?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face.

"Did you hook up with anyone else?" Logan asked quietly. He knew that the answer was going to be yes, he just didn't know if he could take hearing it.

He watched as Kendall got quiet for a moment. He sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Logan, it doesn't matter. What matters now is us, us fixing our relationship so we can be together."

Logan frowned at the answer. He couldn't believe that Kendall was just ignoring the question all together. "In order for me to work on us, I need to know." Logan said matter of factly. He needed to know how many more he had added to his list.

"You know I did, why do you need to hear it? It isn't going to do you or us any good." Kendall argued. Logan sat up and looked down at him and he could see the familiar stubborn look on Kendall's face and in his eyes.

"I would rather know for sure, then think the worst and beat my head against the wall because of it." Logan said. Logan knew that he would have to know in order for him to not drive himself crazy over this.

Kendall sat up and rested his back against the head board of his bed. He sighed and then looked down at his hands. Logan noticed that he was picking at the loose skin from around his nails. He only did that when he was nervous.

"I hooked up with seven people." Kendall muttered. Logan felt himself go numb, he had expected a few, but not that many.

"Seven?" Logan asked softly.

"It started the day we broke up, the next day I went to a party and found just a random girl. I needed something…anything to take my mind away from you. Then after that I pursued Dean for two weeks, I took him on dates and did anything I could to add his virginity to my count. I got it, and then dated him for a week. Just like I did with Dak, then the others were just random hook ups at parties or gatherings." Kendall said, Logan could tell that he wasn't proud of this.

"So you slept with six people in a matter of two weeks?" Logan asked, slightly disgusted by that. "That brings your count to what?"

Logan watched as Kendall looked down and Logan kept thinking that it was pathetic that Kendall actually had to think about how many people he had slept with. "Sixty eight." Kendall said in a low voice.

"I've only been with one…you. No one else had mattered to me." Logan said softly. Logan felt betrayed and hurt because of what Kendall had just told him. Seven people was ridiculous. Then something else kicked on in Logan's brain. "But…at the same time I know that is how you cope with things like this. It's what you did with Emily so I guess it only makes sense you do it with me too."

"I'm not proud of myself Logan. Not in the slightest." Kendall said looking him in the eyes. "And trust me, I've about ruined my friendship with Sam because of all this."

"I'm sure he will understand if you just apologize for being a jerk and man whore." Logan said in a teasing manner.

Kendall smiled at him. "I hope-" But Kendall was cut off at the sound of Logan's phone ringing. Logan looked down and saw that it was Cas.

"Hello." He said in a cheery voice.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Mitchell. I am hearing a familiar happiness in your voice, is it possible that you have talked to and worked things out with one Kendall Knight?" Cas asked in a surprised voice.

"I did. We talked yesterday and I told him everything." Logan said into the phone. He saw Kendall raising his eyebrows and Logan just held up one of his fingers to let Kendall know he would explain in just a minute.

"So how did he take it?" Cas asked.

"I am pretty sure he wants to murder him." Logan answered simply.

"I don't blame him, I do too. Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay…and you know, weren't hanging from the shower curtain or anything." Cas said laughing into the phone.

"I think you mean, shower rod and no I'm not. I'm okay, I promise." Cas said with a smile.

"Okay, I will see you when you get back let me know if your plane gets delayed or anything like that. Don't be a stranger the next two weeks!" Cas yelled.

"I won't." Logan promised and then hung up. He was met by a very curious gaze from Kendall. "That was Cas."

Kendall glared. "Why is he calling you?" Logan sensed a little jealousy coming from the blond.

"He called to make sure I was okay and wanted to make sure I hadn't killed myself. He has been there for me the last month. Stayed with Jude and me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Apparently, his cousin was…well…you know and she killed herself. He wants to make sure it doesn't repeat." Logan said awkwardly.

"You and Cas weren't…you know." Kendall asked. Logan shook his head. "You mean you didn't see anyone at all?"

Logan smiled at him. "No, I didn't. I hung out with Cas, Emily and Jude every day in the dorm room. After hockey was over all I did was study and do homework. I think they dragged me out of the house once or twice but not very often. " Logan hesitated for a moment before he asked the next question. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer to this one either. "So where do we stand?"

He watched as Kendall looked at him for a moment and then looked away. "I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong I love you. I love you very much Logan, more than anything else in this entire world. But I think that a lot has happened the last five weeks and I don't think we should rush back into anything. Couples who always rush back into things never make it."

Logan felt his heart shatter. "So you don't want to be with me anymore?" Logan asked, he knew that he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not saying that." Kendall said instantly, pulling Logan into his chest. "Look, all I'm saying is that we have two weeks to work on things and figure everything out. But don't worry, we're going to be fine."

Logan nodded and felt Kendall kiss the top of his head. "I love you, Kenny. I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't think I could every live without you."

He heard Kendall chuckle. "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel." Logan looked at him and felt himself leaning in to give him a tender kiss. He was surprised though, when he felt Kendall pull him on top of him and instantly deepen the kiss. Logan finally pulled away after a few moments. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Since last night?" Logan suggested.

"No, since the moment we broke up." Kendall said with a smile. He then shook his head. "WOW! That was cheesy."

"It's okay, I still love you even if you are a cheese ball." Logan muttered. Kendall laughed again and then kissed his forehead. "I'm going to get a bottle of water."

Logan walked downstairs and instantly walked to the refrigerator. It was weird being back in the Knight house. He saw Katie standing in the kitchen making cereal. She instantly dropped what she was doing and ran up to Logan and hugged him. "Don't be mad, but I overheard Kendall tell my mom what happened…do you want me to kill someone for you?"

Logan pulled away from Katie and could see in her eyes that she would do it for him. He felt himself start to cry again. "No, it's okay. I think Kendall has that under control. I'm sorry I hurt him again." Logan said softly.

"It wasn't your fault. We all know that now." Katie said, while shrugging her shoulders. Logan smiled and hugged Katie again.

He grabbed two waters and made his way back up the stairs, when he got to Kendall's door though he could hear him on the phone. "I'm sorry that I have to cancel the date…Yes, we're working things out…I love Logan. You know that." Logan finally walked in the rest of the way so Kendall could see him. "I have to go." Kendall quickly hung up the phone and looked at Logan.

"Who was that?" He asked quickly. He had a nagging feeling he knew, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"You have to understand, that I was mad…and hurt…" Kendall said quietly. Logan knew that his suspicions had been right.

"WHO WAS IT?" He yelled, he watched as Kendall cringed slightly.

"Dak…" He said he looked down and then plopped on the bed. Logan couldn't believe that Kendall would do that after everything that had happened. "I just wanted to make you feel bad…like I did when I thought you cheated on me."

Logan felt the fury rising in him. "So while I was finding out what Matt did to me, you were playing happy family with Dak Zevon?!"

"I wanted to get back at you. I'm sorry." Kendall said desperately.

Logan stood up and threw the water on the bed. "Well congratu-fucking-lations, Kendall you succeeded. Are you happy? Does it feel as good as you thought it would?" Logan turned to leave, but felt Kendall grab his wrist.

"Please, don't go. I know I messed up, but I cancelled the date. I tried to fix it. I was going to tell you, I didn't want you to find out this way." Kendall pleaded. Logan looked and could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Just call him back, go on a date with him." Logan said. Logan ripped his wrist away from Kendall. He felt Kendall grabbing him from behind instantly and pulling him to the ground.

"Logan, don't go. Please. I don't want to lose you, I cancelled it. I won't talk to him again. I will do whatever it take to keep you. But please, just don't leave." Logan felt Kendall's face in his shoulder and he could tell that Kendall was crying. Logan's anger seemed to melt away.

He turned around and hugged Kendall. "Just don't talk to him anymore."

"I won't, I swear Logie. I will even do one better. I will call and block his number, and I can unblock yours while I'm at it." Kendall said.

Logan watched as Kendall stood up and wiped his eyes and grabbed his phone. Logan listened as Kendall unblocked his number and blocked Dak's. Logan felt his phone vibrate. _Logan, I miss you. I wish you could have come and spent holidays with me. Xoxo –Matt._

Logan felt his stomach tighten and then felt the tears falling again. Kendall was off the phone a moment later and holding him. He picked up his phone and read the message. "Logan-"

"Just ignore it. I will deal with it later. Kendall, I think I'm going to drop out and go to a different college. I can't stand to stay there and see Matt. I can't do it. He is going to be there the rest of this year and next. I just…I can't."

Logan felt himself being pulled in another embrace. "Don't do that. We will figure something out. Don't do anything rash, we can figure this out together." Kendall said softly as he kissed Logan's tears away.

Logan smiled because Kendall had said together. Kendall was going to give him another chance.

**A/N : I apologize for any mistakes. I only have the hour at the library and just finished typing at my 57 minute mark. And the library is closed until Saturday and I wanted to make sure you guys got an update. **

**I really appreciate all the reviews, so keep them coming. They make me take an hour out of my schedule to give you another chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

Kendall came back into the room and looked at a still sleeping Logan. He had gotten a lot accomplished since he had woken up. He knew that what he was doing was best and would be good news to Logan. Kendall took the opportunity to grab Logan's phone and look through it. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help it. He had to see what else Matt had said to him.

Kendall opened Logan's text and instantly tapped on Matt's name. He read through the various messages. _Logan, please call me. Will you please stop ignoring me. Please I just want to talk to you. Why won't you just answer me? I want to be with you, let me take you on a date. Happy holidays, can't wait to make you mine. _Kendall shook his head in anger and went back to the other messages.

He saw Cas and he felt a nagging feeling, sure looking through Matt's was acceptable, but Castiel's on the other hand was wrong. He clicked it anyway and looked through the messages.

_Cas: I just wanted to make sure that you were really okay, I've been worried about you since I dropped you off, I know that the last few weeks have been tough on you, but just hang in there. Just know that Emily, Jude and I are here for you._

_Me: Thanks man, I appreciate that._

_Cas: How are things with Kendall?_

_Me: Almost back to normal. I hate that Matt ruined us though._

_Cas: He only ruined you if you let him._

_Me: Why are you so smart?_

_Cas: Because I'm that awesome._

_Me: Thanks you smug bastard._

Kendall chuckled to himself. He felt crazy for looking through his phone but Kendall had slept with seven other people, he knew that there was a chance that Logan had slept with someone else as well and it wasn't something that sat very well with him. He sighed and saw another name that peeked his curiosity. Sam W. The messages were sent a week ago. He opened the messages.

_Me: Have you seen Kendall?_

_Sam W: Nope, he and I don't talk much. I'm sorry I can't be much help. And don't worry about him, you should just move on._

_Me: I can't. I didn't cheat on him…it's complicated. But I didn't want it. I was hammered and taken advantage of._

_Sam W: What like raped? Dude, are you okay? I'll tell Kendall. Maybe he will finally call you back. Is there anything I can do? Want me to go get Dean and kill him?_

_Me: LOL. Thanks for the laugh, I needed it. And no, I just want to forget. Don't tell Kendall. He shouldn't find out from you. I will tell him eventually. _

_Sam W: Seriously, man. If you need anything just call or text me. I'm here for you. Even if your dickbag ex-boyfriend isn't._

_Me: Dickbag? Are you two fighting?_

_Sam W: No, don't worry about. I'm here though, if you need me._

Kendall felt the guilt rise in him. Sam had even been there for Logan when he wasn't. Kendall was the shittiest boyfriend in the world. He couldn't believe that he had just shunned Logan like he did. Kendall remembered a week ago when Sam had tried to tell him Logan really needed him. But he had just ignored him and said that it couldn't be that bad.

Kendall took Logan's phone out into the hallway and called Sam. "Hey Loges, how are you?" He heard the familiar bright and cheery voice.

"Actually, it's me. You've been ignoring me so I thought maybe you would answer this way." Kendall said into the phone.

He heard silence on the other end for a few moments. "Now you know how poor Logan felt, you dick." Sam said aggressively into the phone. "Did you finally hear him out?"

"I did. Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me Sam." Kendall said helplessly into the phone.

"Logan didn't want me to tell you and right now Logan is more my friend then you are." Sam said matter of factly.

Kendall sighed and knew that was correct. Kendall had been a shitty friend and knew that he had to make up for it. "I know that I've been a real asshole lately, I just want to say I'm sorry. When we get back to school, I'll apologize to Dean to. I feel like he deserves more then an over-the-phone apology."

He heard Sam chuckle over the phone. "Dude, he deserves a lot more." Sam said into the phone. "And, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. I can't believe I went back to the same old asshole I use to be."

"I can. It's what you do. But hey, text me later. We're at our friends house now." Sam said. "I will answer this time."

"You better, dick."

"Asshole." Sam muttered.

Kendall hung up the phone and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He sighed and went back into his room. He set Logan's phone back where he had found it and went to his computer and opened up his facebook. He saw that he had a few new messages. He opened them and instantly saw the name _Dak Zevon. _He pushed open and read the messages. _Kendall you can't keep doing this to me. If you don't call me, we will never be again_.

Kendall felt himself laugh and then he went to Dak's page and blocked him. He didn't feel remorse, he knew that he only even called Dak to get back at Logan. Now that he had Logan back there was no need to even talk to Dak.

Kendall looked over and saw Logan rubbing his eyes. He walked over and kissed Logan on the nose. That instantly made Logan smile up at him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. I thought you were never going to wake up." Kendall said in a sweet voice.

Logan smiled at him and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. Kendall needed more though, he took Logan's lips into his own mouth and started to devour them. He set his weight on Logan so Logan was lying down again. He started rubbing his hands over Logan's sides and kissing his neck.

"STOP! STOP! I can't…I can't do this…" Logan said softly. He pushed Kendall off of him. Kendall felt the rejection over take him and he climbed off of Logan and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry…I'm just…I'm not ready yet."

"Why? I told you I was sorry…it's not like we haven't—"

"There is a reason, I've been sleeping in. I have nightmares on a nightly basis of Matt…doing what he did to me. I can't close my eyes without thinking about it. I'm just not ready." Logan said. Kendall felt bad for snapping on him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of that. I'm not Matt though, and I will never hurt you like that." Kendall kissed Logan's forehead and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Logan said instantly. "Give me back my phone."

Kendall ignored Logan and found the number he wanted to call. He listened as it rang and then heard the familiar smug voice answer. "Hey babe, I was wondering if I was going to hear from you."

Kendall felt his blood boil. He pushed Logan's hand away from the phone and gave him a look that clearly said he better not try and grab the phone. He watched as Logan sat down on the bed. "Think again, shit head. This isn't Logan, and I promise you will never talk to him again. He is back with me and I know what you did to him. And so does he."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He threw himself at me and I just obliged and gave him what he wanted." Matt said smugly.

"We both know that isn't what happened." Kendall yelled into the phone. "We both know you raped him. He had no say so in what you did. I promise you one thing Matty-boy. I promise that I'm going to hurt you. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. And trust me if you so much as text or even think of Logan, it will be worse for you when it finally happens." Kendall hung up the phone and looked at Logan.

"Thank you." Logan said and then clung to Kendall.

"You can't go in there!" Kendall heard Katie yell and then his door busted open and there standing was Dak Zevon himself.

"You need to leave." Logan said fiercely.

Dak didn't listen he walked up to Kendall and that's when Kendall felt a fist connect with his jaw. He looked down and grabbed his jaw and then looked at Dak who was fuming. "You think that you can just use me to get what you want? Well not anymore. I'm done being your toy. I never want to hear from you or see you again."

"Dak, I—" Kendall tried to start but Dak didn't let him finish.

"NO! Save it. All you've ever do ne is use me. You want me when it's convenient for you. So, just stay away and leave me alone and be happy with Logan. I'm done." And with that, Dak turned around and walked out of the room.

Kendall looked at the empty spot and went to follow. Logan however, was in front of him. "NO, this is done now. Leave it." Logan said. Kendall could see in his eyes that he meant what he was saying. "He's right all you've ever done is use him. For sex, and to get back at me. I don't blame him for socking you in the jaw. I would have too. You used him in the worst way you could use anyone."

Kendall looked at Logan and knew that for him to take Dak's side meant he was in the complete wrong. Kendall dropped to his bed and put his face into his hands. "You're right…god what the fuck is wrong with me?!" Kendall yelled into his hands, frustration evident in his voice.

"Nothing." Logan said simply. "You're a great person."

"Yeah, that's why I just got punched in the jaw. Look, I'm going to start going to therapy. My mom already has me set up with one in Ann Arbor, obviously there is something wrong with me and it has to be fixed. I can't keep going on the way I do…maybe if I talk to someone I could find different ways to cope with things other than sex." Kendall said.

He had thought a lot about it the last day and knew that it was time he kept telling himself he was perfectly normal and got the help he really did need. He looked at Logan and saw a huge smile on his face. "I'm proud of you." Logan said and then kissed him gently on the nose.

"I have some other big news for you…" Kendall said with a smile. "I know that you were talking about dropping out…well I talked to my coach and we're going to need a right wing. We're losing Christian and some others and really need one. He knows you're good and knows that you get along with the team, he is going to talk to the board about getting you from MSU."

Kendall looked at Logan who was sitting there silently and smiled. "You did that for me?"

"Of course I did. Think about it, you could be in the same dorm as me and we could just live together and be together all the time. There would be no reason to fight over a stupid rivalry and you wouldn't have to be around Matt anymore." Kendall said, he didn't expect to have to sell it to Logan.

Logan smiled and threw himself on Kendall. "Thank you! You're the greatest."

"I know." Kendall said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Only two minutes until midnight!" He heard Camille scream anxiously. Kendall watched as James brought Camille into a tight embrace.<p>

Kendall saw Stephanie and Carlos waiting anxiously too. Kendall's mom had gone out for the evening and Kendall was hosting a New Years Eve party. He looked over at Logan who was wearing a party hat and had a noise maker in hand. Kendall smiled at the raven haired beauty.

"What?" Logan asked with a smile.

"I just hope this year we don't break up. That's my New Years resolution, a break up free year for Logie and me." Kendall announced to everyone.

"Same for me and Steph!" Carlos announced.

"Oh it's starting!" James said.

"Ten...night...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kendall yelled with the rest of his friends. He kissed Logan and smiled at him.

"Wait, you said for us not to break up...we aren't technically dating." Logan said with narrow eyes.

Kendall got a grin on his face. "That was my other resolution...Logan will you be mine again?"

Kendall watched as Logan's eyes lit up and he nodded. "I love you, Logie. I never want to be without you again."

"I love you too."

**A/N : YAY! KOGAN officially back together. I hope that you guys enjoyed and please leave reviews. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Logan looked to his right and smiled at the blond sitting next to him. He was happy that Kendall had asked him to be his again. Kendall looked over and Logan smiled at him. "What is it?" Kendall asked softly.

Logan just eld his smile for a few more moments. "Nothing, I'm just happy to have you again." Logan said as he leaned over and gave Kendall a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall said softly. Logan sat back in his seat and relaxed the rest of the plane ride. When they landed they both grabbed their belongings and made their way out to the curb where Sam was suppose to be picking them up.

Logan spotted the tall brunette and made his way over to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around Sam and embraced him in a tight hug. This was the first time in two months that he was seeing him. "I missed you too, Logie." Sam said loud enough for Kendall to hear. "You didn't tell Kendall about our secret love affair did you?"

Logan laughed at Sam and the look that was currently on Kendall's face. "No, I thought maybe I could sneak into your bed after he fell asleep if I didn't." Logan said not missing a beat.

"Okay, that's enough flirting." Kendall said abrubtly and wedged his way in between the two to give Sam a hug.

Logan looked over surprised though when he saw Dean get out of the passenger side of the car. Logan kicked Kendall in the back of the leg and motioned towards Dean. He watched as Kendall slowly walked up to him and looked down. "Look man, I'm really sorry. I just—" Kendall started but Dean cut him off with a quick punch to the jaw.

"That's for using me the way you did." Dean said and then rubbed his knuckles. He looked down at Kendall but when they met eyes Dean smiled at him. "You're forgiven. Besides Sammy explained things to me about what happened to you in the past."

"Then why did you punch me?" Kendall said rubbing hisi jaw.

"I couldn't let you get off THAT easy." Dean said with a smile. Logan watched as Dean approached him and hugged him. "You know, hearing what I have makes me wish I had murdered Matt that day on the ice."

Logan felt himself start to laugh and nod. "Me too." He hugged Dean quickly and whispered. "Thank you."

Dean pulled away and just smiled at Logan. They climbed into the car and made their way back to the campus. Logan sat in the back with his fingers intwined with Kendall's and just thought to himself. Sure he loved school, and learning. But he wasn't looking forward to going back to school where Matt was. He wasn't ready to face him and what he did. But he knew that he couldn't run from it. Eventually, he would have to face it head on and when that time came he knew that he had several people to help him through it.

Logan looked at him phone and saw that he had a voicemail from Matt. He was annoyed that he had tried to contact him everyday for the last two weeks. Even after Kendall had bitched him out, he still continued to call. Logan smiled when he heard Sam and Kendall getting into a friendly argument.

"It's nice to see that you two just go back to the way things were." Logan commented to the two. He watched as Kendall smiled at him.

"Are you staying the night with us tonight?" Sam asked, glancing in the rear view mirror to look at Logan. Logan smiled at him and shook his head.

"No, my friend Cas is picking me up on his way back to Lansing. He's originally from Ann Arbor so he said that he could just give me a lift back." Logan said with a smile.

"That's too bad. It would have been nice for the four of us to hang out." Dean commented. Logan smiled, he couldn't believe how quickly things had gone back to being normal. He was thankful and happy, yet surprised.

They were fi nally pulling up to the campus and Logan frowned to himself. He couldn't believe that he was already back in Michigan. He wasn't sure he was ready to face all of this, but he was going to try.

"There is Cas!" Logan said pointing to Castiel's Malibu. Sam pulled in next to him and everyone made their way out. Logan was the first and instantly hugged Cas. "Nice to see you, buddy."

Cas smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too. Are you ready to go?" Castiel asked with a smile. Logan nodded and grabbed his bag out of the car.

Logan watched as Dean froze when he saw Castiel. He watched for a moment as Dean stared at him. "Hello, blue eyes." Dean said with a confident smile. Castiel turned around and smiled at him. "There is a party tonight. Why don't you two stick around and see how we do things here."

Logan looked at Castiel and saw a smile on his face. "I never turn down a party." Cas said with a smile. He looked at Logan hoping that Logan wouldn't mind staying.

"I'm okay with getting to stay the night with Kendall tonight…and then crawling into bed with Sammy Boy after he is asleep." Logan said teasingly at Kendall. He watched as Kendall frowned and then grabbed the rest of his stuff.

"Oh Logie, you know just how to win me over." Sam said with a smirk.

Kendall just shook his head at the two of them. Castiel was standing next to Logan and Dean was on the other side of him. "So, I'm thinking about transferring to Michigan." Logan announced to everyone.

"I am too, I've been looking into it the last month." Castiel announced as well.

"Christian will be happy. He's been stressing this season because we are losing six guys because they're graduating." Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's right. I forget that Christian is only a junior. I thought he was leaving us too." Kendall said brightly.

"Nope, I think he would love to have a right wing and a defensiveman. He is going to need them and both of you are good." Dean said with a smile.

"Christian is your…" Castiel asked softly to Dean.

"Best friend and captain." Dean said with a smile. Logan looked over at the two and noticed that they were smiling at each other. He nudged Kendall and Sam and they looked over at the two as well.

It was finally ten and they were at the party. Castiel and Dean had left to go get everyone shots and Sam, Logan and Kendall were standing on the dance floor watching everyone else. "So, Dean is very smitten by Cas." Sam announced.

"I didn't even know Cas swung that way." Logan said to everyone. He was surprised that the two were constantly flirting and checking each other out.

"Well, it's good. Dean could use someone who is going to be there for him." Sam said with a smile. "Just make sure you let this guy know. If he hurts my brother, I hurt him."

"And I will hurt him too." Kendall said with a smile.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Cas is a really good guy." Logan said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed, it had been a long week. It was only the second week back in term and Logan was already wishing he hadn't come back. Matt had been eyeing him down and even tried to talk to him a few times. Thankfully, Cas had been with him and made sure that didn't happen.<p>

Logan wasn't going to worry about Matt though, it was Wednesday and that meant one thing. Kendall would be at the school any minute. Kendall had made it to where he took an early class on Wednesdays so he could be out of school by ten, and at Logan's school by noon. Logan in turn had made sure he was done with class by noon.

He walked out of class and was happy when he saw the familiar blond waiting for him. Logan ran out of class and into Kendall's arms. Logan was much happier now that he got to see Kendall more often. They didn't have to go more that two or three days without seeing each other. Logan was a lot happier, and he could tell that Kendall was too.

Logan kissed Kendall and then pulled away from him. "How was class today?" He asked instantly.

"It was boring, but I don't mind sitting through a three hour lecture because after it's done it means that I get to come see you." Kendall said with a smile. "How was yours?"

"It was great. We are learning about thermdynamic's and their equations. It's quite fasinating." Logan said with a bright smile on his face.

Kendall shook his head at him and just sighed. "I will never understand why you like class so much." Kendall said with a smile.

"Oh, don't lie. You love the fact that I am such a dork." Logan said. "It turns you on."

Logan watched as Kendall's face turned red. "Okay, so I do love you more for that reason. I'm starving, I slept through my alarm and missed breakfast. What do you say we go get some mexican food. You've been telling me about that Fiesta Charra place for ages."

Logan smiled at him. He had told Kendall months ago he wanted to take him to eat at this restaurant and they had never gone. Logan smiled at Kendall and nodded. "Yeah, lets go there for lunch then."

Logan got into Kendall's car and they drove to the restaurant. They drove in almost complete silence. Logan was looking out the window when he felt Kendall grab his hand and bring it to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. Logan smiled at him and looked down. It amazed him that after so long Kendall still gave him butterflies.

Logan and Kendall were enjoying a nice meal when Logan saw three figures approaching them. He looked up and was greeted with Matt, Bryan and TJ. Logan felt as if he was going to be sick. He felt himself stiffen unvolunteerily and looked over and saw that Kendall had a murderous look on his face.

"So you both think I raped Logan?" Matt asked with venom in his voice. Logan felt himself glaring at Matt. "Cas doesn't know what he's talking about. I did not do that, nor would I ever. You were the one who kissed me! You were the one who BEGGED for me to fuck you senseless. And then after it was all said and done, you told me I was much better than this guy."

Logan felt Kendall started to stand up but he put his hand on his knee signalling that he needed to stay. Logan finally was ready to face this, to face Matt. "I was hammered. I couldn't even stand on my own." Logan said back a few moments later.

"So that makes leading me on okay?" Matt yelled at Logan.

Logan wasn't able to hold Kendall back anymore. "Get lost and shut the hell up, before I make you." Kendall said in an ice cold voice that Logan barely recognized.

Logan saw Matt put on a cocky smirk and he didn't think he liked that very much. He had never seen a smile so mischievous before. "I understand that you're jealous. And why wouldn't you be? I've made him cum and yell as if his life depended on it, I've made him—" Matt didn't get to finish however. In a matter of seconds, Logan watched as Kendall broke a glass over Matt's head and then jumped over the table to tackle him to the ground.

Logan pushed Bryan back so he couldn't get to Kendall. Logan turned around and watched as Kendall punched Matt over and over again in the face. "KENDALL!" Logan screamed when he saw TJ start to approach Kendall.

Kendall stood up and tackled TJ and punched him a few times. Logan watched as Kendall stood up and then kicked Matt in the back as hard as he could. "Let's go!" Logan said quickly as he threw some money on the table.

Logan drove frantically back to the dorm. He was having trouble breathing and felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. He looked over and saw that Kendall's hands and arms were bloody. "I'm sorry." Kendall said helplessly. "Please don't leave me. I know I lost my temper, but please."

"Kendall, I'm not going to leave you. Thank you, for taking up for me." When they arrived back to the campus, Logan led Kendall up to his dorm and when they got there Emily and Jude were sitting there.

"What happened?" Emily asked automatically.

"We ran into Matt and he was gloating so Kendall beat the hell out of him." Logan said. He sat Kendall on his bed and then grabbed a first aid kit.

"Good job!" Emily and Jude said together.

Logan carefully pulled out the glass slivers that were stuck in Kendall's arms and hands. When he was done he wiped ointment on each knick and wrapped up both of his hands and arms. Logan's head jerked up when he heard a knock on the door.

Jude opened it and a second later a police officer walked in. "Kendall Knight, you are under arrest for assulting Matthew Schrader." Logan watched helplessly as Kendall was handcuffed and taken to the car. Logan instantly jumped in his own car and follwed Kendall to the station.

**A/N : Sorry for the delay, hope there weren't too many mistakes. My hour is up.**

**Reviews please.**


	23. Chapter 23

Kendall sat handcuffed to the interrogation table he was sitting at. Kendall felt an overwhelming urge to slam his head against the table repeatedly but had so far fought it off. He slowly brought his head down onto the table and let it rest there. He was so mad that he was the one who was arrested. All he had done was take up for the love of his life. The police hadn't even listened or talked to him yet and Kendall had already been there for an hour. He let out a long sigh and then jerked his head up when he finally heard the door opening.

"Mr. Knight, I am Officer Roberts and we are getting ready to book you, I have to let you know that you may be charged with aggravated battery, and that is a class one felony." Officer Roberts said as if Kendall was just another face in the crowd.

Kendall felt all his rage blow up. "What?! Are you fucking kidding me?" Kendall yelled back at the officer. He hadn't meant to yell but they had left him here for an hour and hadn't bothered even asking why he would do what he did.

"We're going to have to hold you over night and then we can take care of this in the morning." The officer said with no emotion and Kendall just felt his rage getting even worse.

"I would like to speak to a detective and I would also like a lawyer present as well." Kendall said automatically. The officer just looked at him and then sighed and walked back out. "And I want to see my boyfriend. I know he is out there waiting for any news."

With that Officer Roberts turned around. "I can't let you see him. You get one call, follow me." Kendall waited as they uncuffed him and then he followed him to a phone. He knew who he was going to call before he even felt his fingers start to move.

"Hello?!" He heard a frantic Logan say.

"Logie, it's me." Kendall said softly.

"Oh, Kendall. I'm so sorry, are you okay? Are you being held?" Logan asked frantically. Kendall knew that Logan must be going out of his mind with worry and Kendall felt bad and almost regretted smashing a glass over Matt's head.

"I'm being held. I have asked to see a detective and I need you to call my mom and tell her what happened. Tell her I want a lawyer present when I speak to the police. I need her to find one who can come down here immediately to try and get me out tonight. I have a huge test tomorrow, I can not miss it." Kendall said frantically. He wasn't so much as worried about his test as he was about having to stay over night.

"Okay, I will. Can I see you?" Logan asked sadly. Kendall knew that it must have been killing Logan since he had no control over what was going on.

"No, but hopefully if my mom can get a lawyer to come down, maybe I can get out tonight. I just need you to do this for me." Kendall said frantically.

"You don't need a lawyer. I am almost positive I can get Matt to drop the charges." Logan said instantly. Kendall felt his heart drop. The last thing he wanted was for Logan to talk to Matt after everything that had happened.

"No, I would rather rot in here then have you speak to him." Kendall said viciously. He heard Logan take a deep breath.

"I can get him to, he's here right now. He just walked in. Don't worry, you will be out of there soon." Logan said before he quickly hung up. Kendall looked at the phone surprised that Logan had actually hung up on him. He stared at it for a moment, before the police escorted him back to the room he was in previously and handcuffed him back to the table.

The officer who had escorted him stopped and looked back at Kendall. "What would possess you to even want to break a glass over someone's head?" He asked curiously.

Kendall felt his eyes jerk up and he stared at the officer for a moment. He could tell that he was just curious and wasn't trying to be an asshole, so Kendall decided to tell him. "He raped my boyfriend, then he had the balls to come and gloat about it to us. Trust me, I wanted to kill him but I stopped because I didn't want to end up where I am now."

Kendall watched as the Officer Burke's eye grew wide and he just nodded. "Well, I would be where you are too if someone had done that to my wife." Kendall watched as he walked out of the room and thought that at least he seemed more human than the one before.

Kendall sat there for a moment and slowly banged his head against the table. Logan was probably outside flirting with Matt and telling him he will be with him if he just drops the charges against him. Kendall groaned in frustration and then slammed his head against the table again. It was killing him that K endall was out there talking to the guy who had raped him. Kendall didn't know what to even begin to think.

Kendall sat in that room for another forty five minutes before it opened again to reveal Logan running into him and wrapping his arms around him. "Kendall! I have been freaking out since the police took you away." Logan said with tears in his eyes.

Kendall watched as Officer Burke's walked back in with someone in a suit and uncuffed him. "Mr. Schrader has dropped all charges so you are free to go, but this is Detective Sparks and he just wanted to ask the two of you a few questions about the incident that happened between Mr. Mitchell here and Mr. Schrader."

Kendall nodded but saw Logan staring at him. "What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asked quickly.

"Matt dropped the charges with the agreement that I never went to the cops about what happened. That is why he was here. He saw this as an opportunity to never get in trouble for what he did." Logan said softly.

Kendall felt bad instantly for thinking that Logan would flirt or do something else to get Matt to drop the charges. "Well, he has already signed a piece of paper saying he isn't going to press charges so he can't decide he wants to. The case has already been closed." Officer Burke said with a smile.

"I just…I want this to be over." Logan said softly. Kendall could already see that he was starting to get upset. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Mr. Mitchell, if I may speak to you outside for a moment." Officer Burke said with a warm smile. Logan just nodded and followed him outside.

Kendall sat there with the detective and was silent. "I am recording this conversation but Mr. Knight, what do you know of this rape?" He asked after a moment.

Kendall remember that night like it was yesterday, it still haunted his dreams. "We both play hockey and I had an away game. Usually Logan would come stay with me on Saturday's but like I said, I was in Indiana. I got a call and he told me that he was going to a party with his team. Things had been pretty rough with himself and his other team mates because of our relationship."

Kendall didn't know if he could keep going, this was hard on him too because he hadn't stuck by Logan. He had abandoned him when he needed him most. "Well, I got a call from our friend Castiel, they weren't extremely close back then but he told me he wanted to see Logan drunk and told me that he would look after him so I agreed and said that was fine."

Kendall felt himself start to shake a little bit. "A few hours later, I got another call from Logan's phone and I heard Matt telling Logan how tight he was and how great it felt to be inside of him. Just stuff like that. I hung up after a minute or two. I was mad and the next day when Logan called me, I had my roommate answer the phone and didn't let him explain, I just broke up with him and told him I never wanted to hear from him again."

The detective just sat there. "When did you find out what happened?"

"I found out during Christmas break when Logan finally told me everything." Kendall said softly.

Kendall watched as the tape recorder was turned off. He sighed and looked down and sat there a few more minutes before the door opened and a tearful Logan walked in. "Can I have a minute alone with Kendall?" Logan asked the detective.

"Dave, why don't we give them a moment together." Officer Burke said to the detective. "We'll be right out here when you're ready."

When the door closed Kendall looked at Logan. "Are you okay? What the hell did he say to you?" Kendlal asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Logan said with a smile. "Officer Burke just told me that without me they won't be able to make the charges stick. I need to formally press charges. I told him that I don't want to."

"Logie, you—" Kendall started but Logan silenced him with a look.

"I know that I have to. He told me that he sees a lot of rapist walk with no repercussions because the victims are too traumatized to press charges. That it irratates him because if it was his wife he would want her to press charges." Logan was quiet and looked at his hands for a moment. "I don't want Matt to walk away from this with no punishment. He has scarred me for the rest of my life and I'll be damned if I let him get away with it."

Kendall smiled at Logan and hugged him close. "I am so proud of you. You are so brave." Kendall said softly and kissed the top of Logan's head.

"We're ready!" Logan said loudly and Detective Sparks walked back in.

"I'm going to record what we talk about today." Sparks said and Logan just nodded. Kendall grabbed his hand trying to show support and smiled at Logan. "Now what happened on the night of November third?"

Kendall watched as Logan took a deep breath. "The team and I had been awkward I guess you could say. They all thought I had try and blow the game against Michigan because my boyfriend, Kendall goes there. Matt apologized to me and I was very skeptical. That night two of my teammates made amends with me and we all went to a party."

"What teammates?" The detective asked.

Logan looked at him and nodded. "Castiel Rogers and TJ Winchester. TJ stands for Timothy James. They took me to the party and Castiel loves to drink so he told me he wanted to see me get drunk, he called Kendall and he was suppose to watch me. But he can't even watch his own drinking, let alone someone elses. I had a few shots and a lot of beer and then everything just went black for me."

"If you don't remember anything how do you know that you were raped?" Sparks asked with raised eyebrows.

"I woke up the next day in bed with Matt, I know that no matter how drunk I was there was no way I would cheat on Kendall. I thought I did for weeks, but then Castiel over heard Matt and TJ talking about how the plan didn't work. Their plan was to get me drunk and then have Matt do what he did. I had no idea what was going on and he knew that." Logan said tearfully.

Kendall felt bad for Logan, he knew that he would be asked several questions and that it would be hard on him, but he was thankful that he was going to really go through with this and press charges.

The detective shut off the recorder and told Kendall and Logan they could leave. Kendall was given back his possesions and walked out hand in hand with Logan. He was surprised when he saw Matt sitting there. "So, I'm assuming Logan told you about our deal?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, he did." Kendall said and then pulled Logan away from Matt. "We need to get to the school and we immediately need to talk to Castiel."

Logan only nodded. They drove back to the campus in complete and utter silence, neither not wanting to break the silence. Kendall got out of the car once it was in park and they both went to Castiel's dorm. They knocked and Castiel answered with the phone pressed against his ear.

"Hey Dean, Logan and Kendall are here and it looks like it's pretty serious. I will call you back when they leave…I won't forget…okay bye." Castiel hung up the phone and stared at Kendall who was grinning. "Oh shut up. I'm just talking to him. Why do you guys look like someone just died?"

Kendall was quiet. "I smashed a glass over Matt's head and was arrested. Matt dropped the charges but Logan is pressing charges against him for rape, and we need you to back us up and cooperate with the police."

"Done, now can I call my kinda-sorta-somewhat-almost boyfriend back?" Castiel said with a smile. Kendall nodded and led Logan out of the room.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kendall and Logan started the case against Matt and Kendall still hadn't heard anything. He was in his math class copying the equations from the board down when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw a text that made his heart soar. <em>Matt was taken into custody today.<em> Kendall instantly gathered his belongings and walked out the door.

He dialed Logan's number and waited for him to answer. "I'm on my way to your school now."

"Okay, I love you. Cas and I are waiting on you to go to the station." Logan said. Kendall hung up and ran to his car and started it up and sped to MSU.

When he got there he saw Logan sitting on his car anxiously. The second Kendall stepped out of his car he ran towards Logan's and hopped in the passengers three ofo them headed to the station.

Logan ran up to the first officer he saw. "I'm Logan Mitchell, I was told to come here."

They were all led back into an empty interrogation room and instantly Detective Sparks walked in. "We hauled in Mr. Winchester and he sang like a bird after we threatened him with two years in federal prison. We made a deal with him and he gave up Schrader instantly. He will have probation and be let off but now we have enough to prosecute Mr. Schrader."

"Okay, great. So what are we looking at?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"Well, Mr. Winchester saved all the messages so we have those for evidence and we also found videos on Mr. Schraders phone of that night when he was doing the action. He has requested an attorney, but it looks good." Mr. Sparks said.

Kendall smiled and gave Logan a quick kiss. Things were falling into place, and soon Matt would be behind bars where he belonged.

**A/N : I know it was rushed towards the end, but my hour is up :) Enjoy.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 24

Logan smiled as he opened the door and saw Kendall standing in front of him with a dozen roses and a big balloon and teddy bear that said "Happy Valentine's Day". Logan motioned for Kendall to come inside and quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Logie." Kendall instantly said while handing him a bag of gifts. Logan smiled and walked over and retrieved Kendall's bag as well.

Logan opened his and saw that Kendall had gotten him a bunch of school supplies and books about medical research. Logan smiled at Kendall, surprised that Kendall had went through all the trouble to get him all the things he had wanted. Logan watched as Kendall opened up his gifts. Logan had gotten him a lot of things for his guitar. Picks, strings, a new capo and even a gift card to Guitar Center.

"This is great! Thank you." Kendall said sincerely as he gave Logan a sweet and gentle kiss.

Logan smiled and just nodded at Kendall. He had spent a lot of time getting Kendall his gifts and was happy that he liked it. Kendall had told him a week ago that they were having a fancy Valentine's Day and after everything that had been going on, Logan didn't even try and argue with him. Logan had spent the last hour getting ready for their big date.

Logan noticed that Kendall had actually gotten dressed up. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a button up white shirt with a black tie. Logan smiled at him. "What?" Kendall asked innocently.

"I am just surprised that you aren't wearing plaid, it's like your signature look." Logan said with a grin.

"Tonight is a special night and I wanted to make sure that I looked alright." Kendall said with a sheepish grin.

Logan smiled and walked up to Kendall and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You always look good, even when you don't try to."

Kendall smiled at him warmly. "I love you so much Logan Mitchell. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life and I can't imagine you ever not being with me. You're really the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Logan felt his insides warm. Kendall had been great the last couple months about everything. Kendall had held him when he cried and made him laugh when he needed to. Logan was nervous the next day was the hearing for what Matt had done and Logan was just ready for this all to be done. What Matt had done had a huge impact on his and Kendall's relationship. They hadn't had sex since they had gotten back together, Kendall had understood but Logan still felt bad. He knew that Kendall would wait but Logan felt that he was ready.

Logan and Kendall had just finished an incredible date at the nicest restaurant Kendall had been able to find in Lansing. Logan decided when they were in the car that it was time to tell Kendall that he was ready to be intimate again.

"So I have a surprise for you." Logan said softly. When Kendall raised his eyebrows Logan continued. "I feel I'm ready to have sex again."

Logan watched as Kendall's eyes grew wide and then he chuckled. "Wow, déjà vu. It's like our first time all over again." Kendall said with a smile on his face.

Logan remembered how Kendall had told him the same thing right before they had made love the first time. Logan kissed Kendall passionately and instantly deepened the kiss. He started rubbing his hand over Kendall's thighs and was discouraged when Kendall pushed him away. Logan felt the rejection rush over him and he felt like he was on the verge of tears. He was finally ready to do this and Kendall wasn't letting him.

"Not now baby. This can wait, we don't want to keep our friends waiting do we?" Kendall asked softly.

Logan knew that Kendall was just using that as an excuse. "You're right, I'm sure Jude and Emily are already at the theatre waiting for us." Logan said quickly.

He looked out the window the entire drive to the movies. He couldn't look at Kendall because he was terrified if he did he would just start crying. When they got to the movies they climbed out of Kendall's car and went to meet an anxious Emily. Logan smiled when she hugged both him and Kendall. Logan was happy that Kendall had finally come around with Emily and he was no longer angry or bitter about Logan being friends with her.

The movie Emily chose was a romantic comedy and Logan had to admit it wasn't that bad of a movie he had expected it to be a lot worse. "Good luck tomorrow!" Emily said as she hugged Logan goodbye. "Make sure you text me whenever you can tomorrow and let me know what is going on!"

Logan nodded and then walked to the car with Kendall. They were heading to the airport to pick up Logan's parents and Carlos and James. They had all insisted on flying in to be at the hearing to support Logan. "Logie?"

Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled at him. "Yes Kenny?" Logan asked back.

"I don't want you to get mad at me…but…" Kendall said softly. "We're not having sex tonight. I don't think you're ready and I don't want you to push yourself before you're ready. It would just make things worse and I don't want that."

Logan felt the anger rising in him. "I'm ready, Kendall. I promise." Logan tried to assure him.

Kendall only frowned and stared out the window and focused on driving. "That is what you said a week ago, Loge. When I first entered you, you said no, Matt…" Logan was silent. He had freaked out when they tried it a week ago. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? How much I felt like you were comparing me to that animal?"

Logan was silent. He didn't realize it had hurt Kendall so much. "I understand. I just feel bad and I want something to go back to normal for us, but mostly for me."

"Babe, don't feel bad. I'm not rushing you to do this so don't rush yourself. I don't want this to ruin our relationship. Besides I have Handala Anderson." Kendall said jokingly. Logan felt himself start to laugh and shake his head at his boyfriend.

"I love you Kendall. I don't know what I would have done without you these last two months. You've been the only thing that has kept me going." Logan said sadly. There were days he didn't even want to get out of bed, but Kendall calling him or telling him "I love you" had helped so much.

Logan waited anxiously for his parents and best friends. When he saw Carlos and his parents he rushed up to them and instantly hugged him mom. "Oh Hortense, I am so sorry about not getting here sooner."

"Mom, call me Logan." Logan said embarrassed.

"Look how red my Logie gets!" Carlos said jokingly as he hugged Logan. Logan clung to his best friend.

"Thank you for coming Carlitos." Logan said softly to his friend.

"I couldn't miss this. Who else is going to be a goof ball to make you laugh?" Carlos asked with a smile. "James should be here any minute."

"We're going to go get our car and then head to the hotel and settle in." Mr. Mitchell said. "You boys meet us there. I will check you in and just tell them to give you the keys when you get there."

Logan hugged his dad and then walked over to where Carlos and Kendall walked to. They sat there and waited for a few minutes before they saw their familiar tall brunette friend walking up to them. They all took turns hugging James and then walked out to the GTO.

"I am sorry that it is under these circumstances but I'm glad that the four of us are together." James said with a smile when they reached the GTO.

"I am too. I'm glad that my three best friends will be there tomorrow." Logan said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Logan sat nervously on one of the benches in the courtroom. He knew that he was going to be the first witness to be called to the stand. "I would like to call Logan Mitchell to the stand." Logan's lawyer, Mr. Stockett said.<p>

Logan walked up and sat down next to the judge and was instantly sworn in. He sat there nervously waiting for the questions to begin. He looked at Kendall and the others and was met with five encouraging smiles. "Would you please state your full name." Mr. Stockett said.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell." Logan said quietly.

"What do you remember from the night of November third?" Mr. Stockett asked calmly.

"I hadn't been on good terms with my hockey team until that day when Matt and two others approached me to make things right. I later on went to a party and became very intoxicated, the next day I woke up in bed next to Matt. At first I believed it was just a drunken mistake and then my friend Castiel heard Matt talked to TJ about how their plan didn't work. Apparently he had a plan to get me drunk and take advantage of me." Logan said softly.

"Do you believe that you would have had consensual intercourse with Mr. Schrader?" Mr. Stockett asked.

"No, I would never of cheated on my boyfriend." Logan said confidently.

"Do you believe he took advantage of you while you were intoxicated?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It is clear that my client was physically helpless and had no control over what happened. I have no further questions." Mr. Stockett said softly.

Logan watched as Matt leaned over as his laywer, Mr. Douglas, whispered something in his ear. Matt nodded and then Mr. Douglas stood up. "Mr. Mitchell there was a video recovered from my clients phone. I would like to play that video."

Logan was quiet and watched as the video started. Logan was lying down on Matt's bed when the video first started. "This is the night I finally get to have Logan. I just have to record it." Logan heard Matt say.

Logan watched as Matt started kissing him and Logan was just lying there. "Where is Kendall?" Logan asked softly.

"No babe, it's me." Matt said as he continued to kiss Logan. Logan felt his stomach getting sick.

"Matt?" Logan asked softly.

"Yeah babe, it's me." Matt said. He started removing Logan's shirt but was slightly pushed away.

"No! No, I want Kendall." Logan said. Logan could see how drunk he was. He was slurring his words and he could barely even understand what he was trying to say. Logan felt the nausea getting worse.

Logan watched as Matt started to remove both of their clothes. "No." Logan muttered again.

"Logan, it's okay." Matt tried to saying soothingly.

"I want Kendall, where is Cas?" Logan said softly. He sat up and started looking around and even stood up. By then though, Logan was completely naked.

Matt turned him around and then entered him with no lube. Logan watched as he cried out in pain and as Matt moaned enjoying what he was doing. "Kendall…" Logan said softly.

"Why don't we call him?" Matt said, he put his phone down and Logan couldn't see anything but after a few more moments he heard Matt moaning louder. "Fuck…Logan. You're so tight."

Logan felt the tears pouring from his eyes and then he felt his mouth start to water as if he was going to throw up. He grabbed the trash can that was on the stand and threw up into it. The judge handed him a glass of water and he swished it around in his mouth.

"Mr. Mitchell, why didn't you get up and leave when this started happening?" Mr. Douglas asked confidently.

"Anyone who saw this could clearly see I was drunk." Logan said bitterly. He couldn't believe that this asshole had just played that video for everyone to see.

"But yet you could still talk? That doesn't say physically helpless to me. You could still talk and even stand up so why not just leave if you didn't want to have intercourse?" Mr. Douglas asked looking at the jury. "No further questions."

Logan was told he could step down and he instantly went up to Kendall who was standing up with his arms open to him. Logan cried into Kendall's chest for a moment before they were ushered to sit down. Logan sat in between Kendall and Carlos and was hugged by all of them.

Cas was called to the stand next and told the jury what he had heard and what he had seen that night. When he was done, Matt was called up next. Logan's lawyer was the first to question him. "So what is your version of what happened?"

"Logan got drunk and came onto me…he told me that he wanted to roleplay because his boyfriend never would and he just wanted to try it out. So I did." Matt said on the stand. Logan felt the fury rising in him. He could tell that Matt wasn't taking this seriously. It was like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Then why would my client accuse you of rape?" Mr. Stockett asked curiously.

"Because he wanted to keep Kendall. He didn't want to lose him, so he lied to him and lied to everyone else so he would come out smelling like a rose." Matt said harshly. Logan looked over and saw that Kendall's fist were balled and Logan could tell that Kendall wanted to kill him.

Mr. Douglas was up next. "If this really was just a roleplaying game then my client should not be punished. There is no hardcore evidence to suggest that my client raped this young man."

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked out of the court room. He was followed by Kendall, James and Carlos. He sat outside the courtroom and cried for a while. He didn't know how long he was out there but he didn't go back in until his lawyer stated they needed to have a meeting.

Logan pulled Kendall back with him, he saw his parents already sitting down. Mr. Stockett sighed and then sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am so Sorry Logan….we won't win this. He has the sympathy of the jury right now. It could go either way…his lawyer just gave me a plea bargain that Matt has already agreed to."

Logan felt his heart sink. Matt was going to get away with this. "What is it?" Kendall asked. Logan could clearly hear the anger in his voice.

"He wants this dropped from a felony to a misdemeanor, he wants time served the last month to be the only time he is in jail. He will have two hundred hours community service and a five hundred dollar fine." Mr. Stockett said. "I would take this."

Logan nodded, and then walked out to meet James and Carlos. Logan felt himself collapse and then start crying all over again.

**A/N : I did a lot of research on Michigan's laws of rape and all that, and this is probably how it would have played out with a good lawyer. Please no one be mad...any ways. Only two more chapters after this and then the story will be done.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	25. Chapter 25

Kendall sighed as he pulled up to the parking lot of Michigan State. He had agreed to coming to stay with Logan for the night instead of vise versa. He wasn't comfortable being at the school. He hadn't been there since Matt had gotten away with raping Logan and Kendall didn't know if he could control himself if he saw Matt. Kendall thought painfully about the last month. He and Logan still weren't having sex. He didn't want to rush Logan but Kendall was slowly getting more and more frustrated.

Kendall got out of the car and started making his way up to Logan's dorm. Kendall walked slowly. He knew that Logan was still having a hard time wrapping his head around everything and not only that he knew that Logan had run into Matt a few times and it wasn't helping Logan get better at all. Kendall sighed as he recalled the various phone calls he had received from his boyfriend after he had an encounter with Matt.

Kendall was finally at Logan's door and he knocked. Kendall was met with Jude opening the door. Jude slowly pushed Kendall back into the hall when he tried to walk in and closed the door behind him. Jude motioned him to stay where he was and Kendall just watched him skeptically. "He ran into Matt the last few days..." Jude said softly.

Kendall tried to push past Jude the second he heard the words, but Jude stood his ground. "I need to see him!" Kendall said forcefully.

"I know and you will. But I just want to bring you up to speed first. Logan is a mess right now. Last night, I had to talk him down from killing himself...he says he is fine now but he just really needs you right now and you have to make sure he gets this scholarship at Michigan because if he has to come back next year I don't think it will be good for him." Jude said with a painful look in his eyes.

Kendall couldn't believe that Logan had wanted to end his life because of Matt. Kendall went into the room the second Jude took a step aside. Kendall rushed in and saw Logan laying down in his bed. Kendall barely recognized him. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and Kendall got a faint odor coming from his bed. Kendall knew that he hadn't showered in days. Kendall was beside Logan in an instant pulling him close. "Oh Logie...what happened? What did he say to you?!" Kendall asked.

Logan instantly broke down in Kendall's arms. Kendall rubbed Logan's back and cooed in his ear trying to calm him down. Logan sat up after several minutes and looked at Kendall with the most miserable eyes he had ever seen. "He lost his scholarship and he is blaming me...he confronted me in front of everyone and he..." Logan paused for a moment and looked down. Kendall watched as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"What did he say to you, Logan?" Kendall asked a little impatiently. "You have to tell me."

Kendall watched as Logan took a gulp and then started to speak. "He called me a slut in front of everyone. Told me that I was pathetic and he couldn't believe that I messed up his future just to keep you. He has gone around the last month telling everyone that I made the whole thing up to try and keep you...everyone here hates me." Logan said miserably. Kendall felt Logan in his chest again crying.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Matt is just a jerk. He doesn't matter. Next year you will be going to school with me and none of this will matter. You will never have to see Matt or anyone from here again." Kendall said as he gave Logan a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Kendall watched as Logan looked at him and smiled. "You're right..." Logan looked down again and started messing with the hem of his shirt. "I didn't really want to kill myself. I just...I am so overwhelmed that sometimes I think that is the only way to get relief from everything going on."

Kendall felt his insides freeze. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his life would be like without Logan. "I know, but that is never the answer. Logan, I couldn't live without you. I would kill myself if you did that. If you end your life you are also ending mine. I know that might be selfish to lay on you but it's true."

"I know...Kendall I'm sorry that Matt has completely ruined our relationship." Logan said, before bursting into tears again. Kendall instantly tightened his grip and kissed Logan's forehead again.

"Matt hasn't ruined anything. We are still together and we are happy." Kendall said with a grin. "I still love you more than anything else in this world. We still have each other and that is all that really matters."

"Kendall...I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me forget everything else." Logan muttered into Kendall's chest. Kendall felt his entire body involuntarily stiffen. He hadn't expected those words to come out of Logan's mouth.

"Logan-" Kendall started, but he didn't get to finish.

"No, you listen to me for just one second. Matt has taken so much from me...it's been months since we've made love and I just...I need something to go back to normal. I need us to go back to normal." Logan pleaded. Kendall looked in his eyes and saw that Logan was desperate, and Kendall knew that he couldn't deny Logan this...not when he could see that Logan clearly wanted this.

Kendall lifted up Logan's chin and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Logan instantly wrapped his arms around Kendall and pulled Kendall down closer to him. Kendall lifted up his body and placed it on top of Logan. He knew that he would have to go slow and really test the waters just to make sure that Logan didn't freak out. He slowly ran his hands down Logan's sides and kissed his neck. He listened as Logan moaned and he felt himself instantly become rock hard. He was pleased however when he could feel Logan's aching member against his own.

Kendall felt his shirt being removed and felt Logan kissing his chest. Kendall looked down and couldn't believe that Logan was as into it as he was. He didn't think that he would be. Kendall instantly removed Logan's shirt and went for the belt. They had made it this far but once Kendall went for the buckle, Logan freaked out. Kendall watched and saw Logan stiffen for a brief moment then relax and smile. Kendall removed Logan's pants and removed his own.

Kendall was surprised when Logan flipped Kendall over and straddled him. He felt Logan grinding into him and Kendall let his head fall back and moaned out Logan's name. Logan removed Kendall's boxers and Kendall instantly felt Logan stroking him. "Oh god, Logan..." Kendall muttered. Kendall let his hands wander down and started to palm Logan through his boxers.

"Kendall...please." Logan pleaded. Kendall nodded and removed Logan's boxers and pulled the lube out of Logan's night stand. He inserted a finger and watched as Logan squirmed. Kendall knew that he would have to prepare Logan really well since it had been so long since they had done this. Kendall inserted digit after digit until finally Logan was pushing against Kendall's hand in pleasure.

Kendall finally lubed up his on cock and lined up to Logan's entrance. He slowly slid inside Logan and watched as Logan hissed sharply. Kendall quickly planted butterfly kisses along Logan's collarbone. He watched as Logan instantly relaxed. Kendall slowly sped up and watched as Logan enjoyed himself. Kendall felt his orgasm slowly building up. "Logie...I won't last long."

"I don't care. Just go whenever you're ready." Logan smiled up at him. "I am close too."

Kendall started to stroke Logan and a few minutes later he felt himself start to cum. "OH GOD!" He yelled. He slowly removed himself from Logan and then laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around him. "Sorry that was so quick."

"I don't care Kenny...I just wanted to feel that closeness again. I love you so much. Thank you for being so patient with me." Logan said with a smile. He slowly leaned up and kissed Kendall. Kendall felt himself start to smile.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in a chair in the back of a room. He looked at the front and saw Logan standing there straight with a nice pair of clothes on. Kendall was nervous, it was Logan's review to come to Michigan and Kendall was terrified that it would be denied.<p>

Kendall listened as Coach Pearson went to bat for Logan. "This young gentleman excels in his studies and has a great future in hockey. He would make a great asset to the school and the team."

"Logan, what is the main reason for your transfer. You had the opportunity to go here and you passed it up to go to Michigan State." The director asked. Kendall felt his blood start to boil, was Logan really going to be forced to tell everyone what happened.

"I had some personal problems with a team mate after I was assaulted and attacked. I do not feel safe there, but I do want a proper education and I feel that next to MSU, Michigan can offer that." Logan said confidently. Kendall smiled at that answer.

"Well, I see no reason why the transfer won't go through...welcome to Michigan University Mr. Mitchell." Kendall felt himself rush to Logan's side and give him a long and passionate kiss.

Logan looked like he was really relieved. "I didn't think they were going to let me transfer...I know they mentioned they were having a few other transfer students and I just thought it wasn't going to happen." Logan cried.

Kendall pulled him into a hug and kissed him passionately. "Next year, we won't have to be apart. We will be together all the time."

"Just have to make it through next month and the first week of June and then I won't have to worry about Matt or anyone else at the dumb school anymore." Logan said with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Kendall placed a box in the storage unit he and Logan had rented. Kendall couldn't believe they had filled the entire thing, but knew that getting this unit was easier than hauling all their stuff back to Minnesota. Logan walked up behind Kendall and gave him a tight hug. "I can't believe that we finished our freshman year of college. It seems like it zoomed by." Logan muttered into Kendall's shoulder.<p>

"I don't know about that. It was pretty rocky there in the beginning." Kendall said with a teasing smile. "But, I'm glad we made it. I think that everyone is shocked back home. Jett told me that he thought he and Jo would last longer than us."

"How is Jett doing with the break up?" Logan asked.

Kendall thought to his best friend back home. "He's tore up about it. But he thinks it's karma that Jo cheated on him. Thinks after all the messed up stuff he did in high school he had it coming." Kendall felt bad for his best friend, but knew that Jett would bounce back from it.

"Well, I'm sure he will find someone else. We should hit the road. Castiel has my keys right?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded, and smiled.

"Yes, it's parked safely at his house and he assured us that he would drive it every now and again. I'm sure it will be fine." Kendall said. Logan had decided to leave his car behind so that they could ride back to Minnesota together. Kendall got into the car and started it up. He smiled when he saw Logan climb in the passenger seat.

Kendall made the drive back in a mere seven hours. When he shut of the car he had to shake awake a sleeping Logan. "We're back already?" Logan asked looking around.

"Yes, now lets go say hi to my mom so we can go to your parents as well before we head over to James' house." Kendall said with a smile.

A few hours later, they were comfortably sitting in James' living room.

"I'm so happy we're all back for the summer. I have really missed you guys." James said with his normal bright and dazzling smile.

"I know, it's been lonely the last year without you guys. Thankfully, I had Steph to help me through it." Carlos said with a smile.

Kendall felt himself leaning over to smack Carlos across the head and silence him with a look. He glanced over and saw James sigh. "It's just a break...Camille said she just needed time...we're taking the summer apart, that doesn't mean it's over." James said with a smile. "Besides that just means I can charm the ladies this summer with my stunningly amazing good looks." James said doing his famous jazz hands.

"Oh, Jimmy. You're crazy!" Carlos said in a teasing manner.

Kendall was shocked when James told him he and and Camille had split. But Kendall was sure they would work things out. From what Kendall understood the whole point of the break was because James couldn't be supportive of her acting gig she had booked through the summer.

Kendall was happy when he felt Logan lean over and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Kendall smiled at him and gave him one back. Kendall had been noticing lately that he and Logan were back to normal. It was almost as if the Matt thing had never happened, and now that Logan was away from him completely they would never have to waste another thought on that pathetic excuse of a human being.

Kendall felt Logan snuggle up to him and Kendall wrapped his arms around him protectively. "You know if someone had told me you two would still be dating, I never would have believed it." James said with a grin.

Kendall laughed. "A lot of people feel that way. No one thought that Logan and I were going to last. But we've proved them wrong and we've been through a lot...it's going to last forever...isn't that right?"

Logan nodded and then rewarded Kendall with another kiss.

"Since you guys are going to the same school does that mean you guys are going to be sharing a dorm?" Carlos asked with a smile on his face.

Kendall looked at Logan. "Well we really haven't talked about that." Kendall said. "Besides, I think that Sam would be disappointed if I did that to him."

Kendall looked over and saw the hurt in Logan's eyes. "I thought we would."

"Of course we are, I just didn't want to assume and get you upset at me." Kendall said defensively.

* * *

><p>Kendall opened the door and saw the familiar face of Dean and Sam. Kendall instantly launched himself at his former roommate. "Dude, it's only been a month since we've seen each other." Sam said in a slightly amused voice. "Besides, I didn't come here to see you. I came here to see my secret lover."<p>

Sam pushed Kendall aside and took two long strides towards Logan and pulled him into a dramatic hug. "Oh Sammy, I've missed you so much!" Logan teased. Kendall shook his head and hugged Dean.

"I'm glad you guys could make it up." Kendall said with a smile.

"Are you kidding?! We wouldn't miss it for the world." Dean said with a smile.

Kendall smiled at him. "Well, I will show you to your room." Kendall said. He walked them up to the guest room. "One of you will have to sleep on the air mattress, but at least you will have a little privacy."

"I'm rooming with him?" Sam asked jerking his finger towards Dean. "No thank you. I will crash on the couch. I can not stand to hear his conversations with Cas."

"Cas?! I thought you two were just friends." Logan said dumbfounded.

Kendall laughed when Dean's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "We were, but we're trying to make that transition into more...well we kind of already have but we're just trying to take it slow. I'm pretty sure I love that guy though. He's perfect for me."

"Why didn't he come with you guys?" Logan asked.

"Well, Kendall only invited us and Sam said it would have been rude to ask to bring him along." Dean said sadly.

Kendall watched as Logan got a mad look on his face. "Sammy, why would you tell him that! I miss Cas, it would have been nice to see him. If I had known that Dean and him were getting serious I would have asked him to come up."

"It's not too late." Kendall said with a smile.

"It is. He already has plans." Dean pouted.

Kendall felt himself laugh. He knew that things were finally going back to normal. He just felt it in the air around him and he couldn't be more happy about it.

**A/N : Sigh...I know...I know. I'm a horrible author for not updating and making this chapter jump around so much. But I hope you guys still liked it. I know I said that there would only be one more chapter after this and there will be but I will also be doing an epilogue type deal. Stay tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26

Logan smiled as he slammed the door of his car. He couldn't believe that he was actually starting at Michigan. The summer had flown by and everyone had gone to their respective schools. Logan smiled even bigger as Kendall walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall was another reason Logan was so happy about being at Michigan.

"Are you ready for this Logie?" Kendall whispered in his ear. Logan felt the smile reappear on his face. To say that the last year had been hard on him would be the understatement of the year. Logan still found himself waking up in the middle of the night screaming because of what Matt did to him. He was still haunted by the trial and the fact that Matt had simply walked away from the whole ordeal with just a mere slap on the wrist.

Logan stopped and thought about Matt for a moment, but when he felt Kendall give his hand a quick squeeze he quickly snapped out of it and realized that Matt and what he did no longer mattered. "Let's go move into our dorm." Logan said with a lopsided grin.

Logan and Kendall both moved box after box and finally after a few hours they were all finished. Logan sighed and allowed himself to fall backwards onto his bed. He felt Kendall lay down next to him after a moment. "I don't want to go to the hockey meeting!" Kendall complained.

"Why is Christian even having one?" Logan asked curiously. He didn't get why the whole team had to meet up and listen to Christian give a speech.

"He does it to just familiarize everyone with each other, we're going to be teammates he just wants everyone to get along and all that jazz." Kendall said with a yawn. "But the second he lets us leave that rink we are coming back here and we are taking a nap."

Logan chuckled to himself. "And by that you mean we will come back here and you will try and sex me up?"

Logan laughed when Kendall gave him his famous mischievous grin. "You know me so well." Kendall laughed

"We've been together for almost two years now. I would hope that I know you pretty well." Logan said as he leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on Kendall's forehead.

"Man...two years. I can't believe it's been that long." Kendall said with a dreamy smile on his face.

"I can. We are perfect for each other in every way imaginable. We were made for each other." Logan said confidently. He had truly believed this for a while. He believed that he and Kendall were soul mates down to his very core.

Logan's head jerked when he heard a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" Kendall yelled stubbornly. Logan knew who it would be and wasn't surprised when they didn't go away and the door knob turned and in walked Dean, Sam and Castiel.

"Is that really how you're going to talk to your best friend?" Sam asked with a fake pout on his face. Logan laughed at the sight and threw his pillow at Sam. "Ouch! And you Logie...throwing things at the one man who knows how to fulfill all of your needs."

Logan shook his head at his friend and just sat up. He turned his attention to Dean and Cas. They were holding hands and both had wide smiles on their faces. "So what's going on?" Kendall asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Logan made it a point to nudge Kendall with his elbow.

Logan did look over and notice that Castiel's cheeks had become a deep shade of red. "I don't know what you mean." Cas said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"How long?" Kendall asked simply. It was only a matter of time before Castiel and Dean finally hooked up, Logan was frankly surprised it had taken the months it had.

"What...about two weeks now?" Dean asked, while looking at Castiel. The nod Cas gave confirmed what Dean had just said. "It took a while for the two of us to get our families to be okay with it. Neither of us wanted to drive a wedge in between our families, but they see that we are what makes each other happy so they've become more accepting."

"It also helped that you have a completely awesome little brother to give mom and dad a nice nudge in the right direction." Sam said with a grin.

"Not to cut this short, but we have to be at the rink in twenty minutes. I think Christian will murder us in our sleep if we're late." Castiel said nervously.

Logan knew that he was right. Christian was the only other person Logan had known, other than Kendall, who took hockey so seriously. They all headed down together. "So are you two rooming together then?" Logan asked curiously on the way down to the rink.

It was Dean's turn to get embarrassed. "Well...yeah. We thought that it would just make sense and we could be with each other more and not have to have the awkwardness if one of our roommates walked in and all of that..." Dean said quickly.

Sam must have sensed his uneasiness because he was quick to deflect the attention from his brother. "I'm just sad that Kendall abandoned me. I thought that I was set in the roommate department through the next four years." Sam said in a slightly hurt tone.

Logan felt bad that Kendall was rooming with him, but at the end of the day Logan didn't trust rooming with anyone else. "I'm sorry Sammy...but you know if you are ever feeling lonely, you are more than welcome to come hop in my bed and snuggle." Logan said with a grin.

"Must you guys always flirt right in front of me?" Kendall said in a mocked hurt tone.

Logan felt himself laugh. "Sammy is the only one I can flirt with,without you getting jealous." Logan said with a grin. He loved Kendall and his was overly jealous but he could be every now and again.

"I don't know why Kendall gets jealous. I am pretty sure everyone knows that Kendall would kill anyone who tried to take Logan from him." Dean said with a smile.

"I wouldn't kill them...seriously hurt? Maybe, but not kill." Kendall said playfully.

Logan smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how normal things had become. He never thought that things would be like this again. But they were.

Logan sat through the meeting and tried not to laugh at Christian. He couldn't help it, he took it so seriously that Logan sometimes thought it had to be a joke. The only reason he hadn't laughed during the speech was Kendall giving him a death glare. Logan knew that Kendall took it so seriously because he was the next one lined up to be captain. Sure there were other decent players but compared to Kendall they weren't anything.

Later, they were all having dinner at a diner that was a little ways in town. "So, how are you holding up?" Dean asked keeping his eyes focused on Christian.

"I'm okay. I think it's best that Jacob and I go our separate ways. He wants to be a physical therapist and that is going to require another four years of school for him and he can't support me going into the draft. He told me that after four years he thought I would have gotten a realistic goal in life." Christian said a little bitterly.

Logan glanced over at Kendall and saw a look of shock. "He actually said that to you?!" Kendall yelled across the table. "Who does that?!"

Logan knew that of all people, Kendall would understand. "Yeah. He told me that. It caused a huge fight and we just broke it off." Christian said. "I think it's best. We can go our separate ways and each figure things out for us."

Logan waited until Cas and Dean went to pay their bill to say anything. "So what about you and Dean? Sam use to always say that you two would probably end up together...are you jealous of Cas?" Logan usually wasn't one for gossip but he just wanted to know.

"No, not at all. Dean is my best friend in this world. If they opportunity ever arised that I could be with him, I would. But as of right now, he is very happy with Cas. He loves him. I just want him to be happy." Christian said with a smile.

Logan smiled and dropped the subject when he saw Dean walking back over. "Well we're going to go cuddle and watch a movie." Dean said with a smile.

"Isn't that cute!" Sam said in a girly, high pitched voice. Dean just flipped Sam off and started walking away.

"We should probably all get back, I'm sure none of us are even close to being done unpacking." Christian said.

The ride back to the dorm was a little uncomfortable. Logan knew it was because of Christian. The reason he and Jacob broke up was probably all Kendall could think about.

"Logie?" Kendall asked softly.

Logan turned to him and smiled. "No, I will never say anything like that to you. Playing center for the Wild is your ultimate dream. Who am I to say that isn't what you should or shouldn't do. I want to be a doctor and if you couldn't support that I couldn't be with you either. You want to be a professional hockey player, and I know that you will be." Logan said with a grin. Kendall gave him a warm smile. "And guess what, when you make it to the big leagues I will be first row right behind the benches wearing your jersey and cheering you on."

"I love you Logan. You really are the worlds most amazing boyfriend, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you supporting and loving me unconditionally." Kendall said with a wide grin.

"I love you too." Logan said with a wide smile.

Logan walked out of his first class and saw Kendall waiting for him patiently. "So how was it?" Kendall asked.

"I like my professor. She seems to know the subject really well and she doesn't read it right out of the book she tells us the way she remembers it. It makes the learning process so much easier and fun." Logan said with a huge grin on his face. His studies were always one thing that excited him most.

"You are such a nerd, but that is why I love you so much." Kendall said as he gave Logan a quick and gentle kiss. "You ready for our next class?"

"I am. I am so glad that we get to take a few courses together. That means that I can help you when you need it and not have to read your books like I did last year." Logan said with a smile. Logan remembered how he would read Kendall's material for hours just so he could explain it to his beautiful boyfriend.

Kendall and Logan walked in and Logan was surprised to see who was standing at the teacher's podium. He smacked Kendall's arm and pointed and watched as his eyes got big as well. They both made their way to the professor. "Principle Rocque?" They asked together.

"It's professor Rocque now!" He said in a loud voice.

"What happened to Duluth?" Logan asked. He hadn't expected to see his former principle standing there waiting to teach him.

"I wanted to move up to the college level and unfortunately that means starting all over again." Mr. Rocque said in a matter of fact tone. "Plus it helped that Mrs. Murray had a nervous breakdown and they needed someone willing to drop what they were doing and come here."

Logan thought that it was a little rude that Gustavo was happy about someone else having a mental breakdown for him to get this job. Logan sat down and listened to his former principle touch briefly on what they would be covering and then started on the actual material.

Logan laid curled into Kendall's chest later that night. He looked up at Kendall and gave him a quick kiss on the neck. "I love you...so much. I hope you know that." Logan said softly.

"Of course I do sweetie. Why would you say that?" Kendall asked in a worried tone.

Logan had been worried to actually bring up the topic, but knew that he couldn't hold it in any longer or else he might explode. "You know a lot of states are starting to legalize same sex marriages...we still have three years until we're out of school...how would you feel about getting married after college?" Logan asked.

"Are you proposing to me?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow. Logan felt his face instantly get flushed.

"Well...no. I mean I want to marry you eventually. I just want to know that is what you want as well." Logan said sheepishly.

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan tenderly. "I do. I want to marry you. And when the time is right. I want to be the one to propose to you."

Logan smiled at him. "Deal. I just want to be your husband eventually." Logan said with a grin.

"And you will be, one day." Kendall said.

Logan snuggled back into Kendall and smiled one last time before he finally let the sleep overtake him.

**A/N : Okay everyone, next chapter will be the last one. I don't think I will be doing one shots or anything of that nature. The epilogue will be it. It will be set in the future...just not sure how far. I will be working on it tomorrow and hopefully posting it by Sunday! Thank you all for reading and please review if you have the time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N : So this chapter will jump around a lot, because this is it. I will not be doing any one shots or anything like that. So I am trying to cover everything for them.**

Kendall paced nervously around the back. He couldn't believe that today was the day he was going to be drafted into the NHL, but there was only one problem. He was the number four draft pick and the Wild got the fifth pick. Kendall had spent countless hours talking to the Wild head coach and General Manager saying that it was his dream to play for the Wild. Now he just had to hope that they could get one of the other teams to defer so he could make that dream a reality.

Kendall felt someone wrap their arms around him and he smiled, he turned around and saw Logan there with a grin on his face. "Why are you so nervous? You know even if you don't get Minnesota, you will still be playing professional hockey and you will do great in whatever city you play for." Logan said trying to soothe him.

"Logie, the Islanders get the fourth pick. I couldn't live with myself if I had to play for them. Next to the penguins they are one of my most hated teams." Kendall said falling to the bench they had provided for the players and he put his face in his hands.

"Kendall, it doesn't matter where you play. Besides, we already know you are getting Minnesota, that is why I decided to go there to finish school." Logan said with a grin.

Kendall smiled at Logan. It had been three years and in those three years at Michigan they had been next to perfect, they hadn't fought and hadn't had a single break up.

Kendall watched on the screen as the announcer came up. "In the fourth round of the draft, New York Islanders have defered their selection to the Wild for a trade that will be decided later. And in that pick the Minnesota Wild have drafted Kendall Knight of Michigan University."

Kendall felt relief rush over him. He felt Logan cling to him and smiled at his boyfriend. Kendall stood up and walked out to the stage and held up a Wild jersey and took a picture. He saw his mom and sister in the crowd and waved at them.

Kendall walked off the stage and was bombarded with several sports journalist and answered any and all questions they had for him. When he finally walked back he saw Logan talking to his new General Manager.

"I'm glad that you were able to get him there. Looks like I will be finishing my medical degree at Minnesota." Logan said with a smile.

"We're excited to have you on our team, Kendall. We know that you are going to do wonderful things for us!" Kendall shook hands with him really quick and then he and Logan were left together.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Kendall asked Logan with a smile.

Logan nodded. The draft had been held in Philadelphia and they were excited to just go back to Minnesota and look for a house together. Kendall knew that he would be making decent money and could provide for Logan while he finished school.

"I am glad you got what you wanted." Logan said with a smile on his face.

"Almost have everything I want." Kendall said with a grin. He turned to a confused Logan and pulled something out of his pocket. He opened the little box and got down on one knee. "Hortense Logan Mitchell. I love you more than anything and I didn't want to do this unless I was sure I could provide for you and us and a family and now that I can finally do all of that, I know that you are the only one I want and know that it is time we finally get married...so will you marry me?"

Kendall watched Logan carefully. Logan's eyes were wide and he had a blank look on his face. "Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you."

Kendall quickly slid the ring on his finger and stood up and pulled Logan into a very passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Logan stood nervously in the back of the church. He looked over and saw James, Carlos and Castiel looking at him like he was insane.<p>

"You shouldn't be nervous. It's just Kendall. You guys have been together for six years now, you would think that you wouldn't be nervous." Carlos said absentmindedly.

"We're getting married...what if he has second thoughts and leaves...what if he realizes he is making a mistake?" Logan asked in a stressed tone.

Cas walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Look at me..." Cas said quietly. "There is nothing that is getting in the way of you two getting married. Dean said that Kendall is freaking out that you are going to get cold feet too. If you both are scared the other is changing their mind then you have nothing to be scared of."

Logan smiled at his friend. He and Cas had managed to stay friends throughout the years. Dean had gone on to play for Detroit and Cas had been next to him the whole time. He had been a CPA the last few years while Dean did his hockey thing.

"Thank you." Logan said with a smile. He glanced at the clock. "Well, it's almost time. Lets head out there."

Logan let his three friends walk out first. When he walked out he saw Kendall next to Jett, Sam and Dean. Logan let his eyes wander for a moment and then they fell on Kendall and him alone. It had been a year since he had proposed. They planned the wedding and Logan never thought in a million years he would be this nervous, yet happy at the same time.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand when he finally reached him and smiled at him. They both listened to the preacher and smiled at each other. It came time to say their own vows and Logan smiled because he was suppose to go first.

"Kendall, to say I hated you when we first met would be an understatement. I despised you...but when we first started dating I saw that beneath the cool and jerk exterior was someone who had been hurt in an unimaginable way. I never wanted to cause you that pain you had felt before. I wanted to shield you and love you always. The first two years were hard and really challenging on our relationship, but anything that has been thrown at us we have been able to deal with it and still be holding hands at the end of it all.

"That is why we are standing here today six years later. We have a connection that people could only dream of. I thank God every day that he has blessed me with such an amazing lover and such an amazing life with that individual. I thank him for giving me someone so perfectly made for me. We are two of a kind and I know that I could never find someone like you in a million years. You are my one true love, my soul mate. The person I am meant to be with forever. I love you so much Kendall Knight, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Logan looked over and saw a beaming Kendall smiling at him. Logan wanted so bad to just lean over and give Kendall a kiss but he knew that he had to wait. Logan watched as Kendall pulled out a piece of paper and smiled at him.

"I've never been able to speak as well as you, so I've wrote down what I wanted my vows to be." Kendall said nervously. Logan noticed that his hands were shaking, so he reached up and placed his hand of Kendall's and watched as it instantly calmed him down. Logan gave him an encouraging smile. Logan noticed that Kendall instantly put the sheet of paper back into his coat.

"Logan, I love how you can calm me down with just a single touch or a smile. You're very presence makes me a stronger and better person. I've never known anyone like you. I've never known someone who had so much kindness in their soul and heart. You do everything with such a passion, I find it hard not to fall even more in love with you every day I spend with you. You have been my rock solid foundation for the last six years. I don't know what I would do without you and I honestly never want to find out." Logan noticed that Kendall had to pause for a moment.

"I was a horrible person before we were together. I did a lot of things I am not proud of and I dated a lot of people. But I am just thankful that out of all those people, you stuck around. I am so thankful that you are still with me and by my side. Every morning we wake up next to each other I am the most lucky man in this world. No one is ever going to care about a person as much as I do you. You are my world Logan. You are my everything. And today, I get to make you mine forever."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "I've always been yours." Logan could no longer resist. He leaned forward and planted a simple kiss on Kendall's lips. Logan could hear a bunch of people cheering and he barely even heard the preacher say anything.

"I now present to you the Knights." The preacher said. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and squeezed him tight.

They walked down the isle together and towards the limo. When there Logan smiled as Kendall opened the door for him. Logan climbed in and waited anxiously for Kendall. When he sat down Logan straddled him and kissed him softly. "I can't believe that we are married!" Logan said with a grin.

Kendall kissed him back and smiled. "I can, Mr Knight." Logan smiled at the new name. "I knew that you were the one almost from the beginning."

"Almost?" Logan asked with a grin. "When did you know?"

Kendall smiled. "Whenever the whole thing with Dak happened. I knew that you were different." Logan recalled agreeing to tutor Dak and how mad Kendall had been. "I knew that you were more than just a bet."

"I am so thankful that you are my husband, Kendall. I love you." Logan said as he clung to Kendall's side.

"I love you too, Logie."

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in a massive crowd at Princeton University. Logan had done two years at Minnesota before they decided to buy a second home in order for him to finish at an Ivy League college. Now, Kendall sat in the crowd watching as Logan sat with the Dean and professors as the class valedictorian.<p>

Logan was the first to be given his diploma and then he took his seat back next to everyone. Kendall couldn't believe the amount of pride he felt for Logan. Logan had been so busy studying that he barely even missed Kendall when he was on the road. But Kendall had been thankful for that. They had been in dozens of fights because of Kendall being on the road and Logan's distraction had helped a lot.

Kendall watched as everyone threw their caps in the air and went on their separate ways. Kendall watched as Logan ran up to him and hugged him. "I am so proud of you!" Kendall whispered in his ear.

"Sam's graduation started ten minutes ago...maybe we could sneak in there?" Logan asked. Kendall quickly nodded and they slipped out of the room. Logan removed his gown and held it and they snuck into another auditorium and watched as they found Sam sitting among a few other dozen people.

Kendall noticed Sam glancing everywhere. Their eyes met and Sam got a huge smile on his face and pointed his eyes to another place. Kendall looked and saw Dean and Castiel sitting hand in hand, with two open seats. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and guided him that way. They sat down and gave their friends a silent nod and a smile.

After the graduation ceremony Sam made his way over. Kendall had been thankful that Sam had gone here with Logan. They helped each other a lot in so many different ways, and Kendall knew Sam had been Logan's salvation when he was gone. Sam would stay with them so Logan had someone at the house with him.

"I was afraid that you guys weren't going to show." Sam said with a smile.

"Mine started a little late, that is why we were late. I'm sorry, Sammy." Logan said with a bright smile.

Logan watched as Sam's girlfriend came up and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so proud of you." Jennifer said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. To say that Kendall was surprised when "blond" Jennifer took an interest in Sam was an understatement, but they had been dating for years and were working out well enough.

"So, Dean. You and your team ready to lose? Tell Pavel, I owe him one!" Kendall said, remembering how Datsyuk had all but taken his head off last game.

"Oh man, I thought he had killed you." Dean said with a chuckle. Kendall was still a proud Wild player and Dean was still a Red Wing, they had a game later that week and they were both really looking forward to it.

"So Dean and I have some news." Cas said with a bright smile. "We found a surrogate and we had our first implantation and it took...we're having a baby."

Kendall smiled at his two friends. They had decided not to get married and just date. They didn't see the point in the piece of paper. But they were still very much in love. Kendall felt some jealousy. He had been trying to talk Logan into possibly having a baby, but Logan wouldn't hear of it. He said that twenty six was too young and that they should wait until Logan finished his residency and then they could talk about it.

Kendall frowned, Logan's residency would take another three years. Kendall felt Logan elbow him back into reality and he noticed that Cas had an upset look on his face. "I'm sorry, I got lost in my train of thought. That is amazing, I am so happy for the two of you!" Kendall wrapped his arms around the pair. "Well, we have a flight back to Minnesota, I will see you guys later. Sammy, call me when you get to Minnesota!"

Kendall and Logan had a quiet ride to the airport. "It's good that Sam, got a law firm in Minneapolis." Logan said awkwardly.

Kendall couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just sat there quietly, and looked at the road. He knew that Logan was going to bring up the child thing again and Kendall didn't think he could bare to hear that Logan didn't want to have them yet.

Kendall thought of Carlos and how he and his wife, Jesse already had two kids and he was jealous. He wanted that, he wanted to have a little boy running around with a hockey jersey, or a little girl in a dress wanting to have a tea party. He just wanted a baby.

"Kendall?" He heard Logan asked softly. "I know that you are upset...I can see it and I know why but my residency is going to take up all my time, my hours will be crazy and our families are two hours away and can't help us. You're always on the road and I don't want some stranger raising our baby."

Kendall looked out the side window and then checked the rear view. Kendall had always given into Logan's every demand. Anything Logan wanted, he got...so why couldn't Logan just give him this. "Okay." was all he could say, but Kendall wasn't going to let this go. He was going to come up with a plan so that they could have their child.

Kendall spent the whole ride thinking about different options and he even wrote them down. When Logan looked over he would hide his writing, so Logan couldn't see. Whenever they made it home, Kendall went and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped it open. He sat in the living room and waited until Logan came in.

"Kendall, you haven't said a word to me..." Logan said softly.

Kendall took another gulp of his beer. "You're being completely one sided. I have given you everything you've wanted and this is all I'm asking for. There are other options, we could adopt an older child...or we could have Jennifer nanny for us...that is what she did during college and she works from home anyway."

Kendall looked at Logan as he thought about all of this. "Kendall, we've only been married for three years and half of the time we've been apart. I want us to have lots of time together before we expand. And adopting an older child, statistics have shown they have behavioral problems, and that would be asking too much of Jennifer."

Kendall felt the anger rising. "You just don't want to have a baby do you?" Kendall asked with a harsh voice.

"Not right now." Logan said in a firm voice. Kendall looked at him and then gulped down the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on the table and then stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't be around you right now, Logan you are being so selfish. You've always been selfish. It's about you and what you want out of life and to hell with me and everyone else. You wanted to go to Princeton, I was supportive. I even bought you a small house up there and came there to visit you every chance I got. I would ask you to visit me here, and you couldn't because you had to study for a test even though you would have had a plane ride to do so...you wanted to wait until after college to get married...so we did. You don't want kids and guess what you will get your way on that...maybe I made a mistake marrying someone so damn selfish." Kendall yelled. He turned around and slammed the door in the process of leaving.

Kendall got in the car and backed out, he made it a block before he finally pulled over and let the tears run down his face. He hadn't meant to be so harsh to Logan but he couldn't help it. Kendall realized that everything he had said though had been true. He really felt that way. He decided that right now the only person he wanted to see was the one person who had always been there for him.

Two hours later he was pulling in to his old driveway. He walked up and knocked on the door, his mom answered the door in a matter of seconds. "Oh honey! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Kendall finally just fell into his mom's arms and broke down. His mom rubbed his head and soothed him. "It's okay, baby. Just tell me what happened."

Kendall wiped his eyes and nose and then looked at his mom. "I've bent over backwards to make Logan happy and all I am asking is to adopt a baby...I don't care if it's a newborn, toddler or kid. I just want us to have a family. That's the next step, I just don't get it. Carlos has two kids already...why can't I have that mom..."

"You can, but its a decision you and Logan both have to be comfortable with..." Jennifer said softly. "Logan must have his own reasons, sweetie."

"His career...those are his reasons. I've done everything to make his career happen. I paid for his med school...I've done so much already why can't he just do this for me...he is so selfish. I told him I made a mistake marrying someone so selfish..." Kendall said. He watched as his mom's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't mean that though."

"No, I did. I love Logan, but I need to be with someone who is open to hearing what I want and I need. Logan has been so wrapped up in his future he is forgetting and leaving OURS behind." Kendall said softly.

"Oh sweetie, Logan loves you. Now, get back in that car and go talk to him. Don't run from this, it is just going to make it worse."

Kendall nodded and got back in his car. It amazed him that just a half hour with his mom could lift such a huge weight off of his shoulders. He made the two hour drive back and thought about what he had told his mom, Logan had left him behind and was focused solely on himself. Kendall pulled in the driveway and saw that the lights were still on. He walked in and heard Logan in the kitchen.

He walked in and saw that dinner was on the table. "Your mom told me you were on your way..." Logan said softly. "Kendall, I'm sorry that I can't give you this...but you have your career I just need my life to start too."

Kendall felt as if Logan had just slapped him across the face. "You're life should have started with me...not with this job. When you get married you give up the I's for us and we. And you've yet to do that. Yes, hockey is my dream and I love doing it, but I would walk away from it in a heartbeat if it meant having a family with you. Logan YOU are my life."

Logan swallowed and then Kendall watched as he started to cry. "I'm sorry...you're right. I'm so sorry I've been so selfish, I will get better and I will change just don't leave me..." Logan said quietly. "I love you so much Kendall and I know I've been selfish but I don't want to lose you."

Kendall felt his face soften and he wrapped his arms around Logan. "I just want a child with you. I want us to have a family."

Logan sighed. "I don't want a child right this second. Why don't we compromise, give me a year. A year to set up a good place in my residency and then we can look into adoption and families..."

Kendall nodded. "A year. That sounds fair." Kendall hugged a crying Logan and gave him a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Kendall was sitting in the living room, he watched a Logan walked in carrying a laptop and he set it down in front of Kendall. Kendall glanced at it and saw a picture of a child, he must have been around two. Kendall looked at Logan. "Who is that?" Kendall asked curiously.<p>

"I know that it hasn't been quite a year yet, but in a short eight months I have been able to wow everyone at work and I know that I have some breathing room now...this is Eric, he became a ward of the state a month ago and they are looking for a good family for him. I put in our application and they want to set up a meeting..." Logan said. Kendall felt the joy overtake him. He wrapped his arms around Logan.

"When do we get to meet him?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"They want us there in an hour." Logan said.

Kendall jumped up and instantly took a shower and started to get himself looking presentable. He couldn't believe that Logan had done this. Kendall had been counting down the days until the year was up and they could explore the option of having a child again, but Logan had done one better and even found a child for them.

In an hour they were sitting across from someone who worked at the state home. "Now, I see here that Kendall you are a professional hockey player and Logan you are a doctor...that won't leave much time for Eric..."

"No, I am actually in my off season I won't start for another five months. That gives us five months to get him acquainted and we already have a nanny picked out and he could get adjusted to her and Logan has made it to where he will be home every night..." Kendall said frantically. "And even when I play, I am home two or three days a week."

"You really want this don't you?" Mr. Brooks asked.

Kendall nodded. "We've wanted to expand our family for a while, but we wanted to make sure we could provide a stable home. Now we feel that we can and we just need a child to help us do this."

"Well most, excuse my bluntness, gay couples want newborns..."

Logan was the one to speak up. "There are a lot of children who need good homes. We figured we'd save ourselves the tens of thousands of dollars and adopt a child who really needs the home."

"Well, I'm sold. But I will of course have to see how Eric interacts with you."

Kendall and Logan nodded and walked into a small room that had various toys and stuffed animals in it. Kendall watched when Mr. Brooks walked in with a child that hair bright greens eyes and dark hair. Kendall smiled at him and was happy when he saw Eric smile back at him. Eric instantly grabbed a bear and took it to Kendall. Kendall thanked him and held it close to him.

They spent the next hour playing with Eric. Kendall couldn't believe how fast Eric took to them. Mr. Brooks took Eric out of the room and Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. "You found us the most perfect baby boy. I love him already."

"Me too." Logan said as he kissed Kendall.

Mr. Brook started the paper work and they were told they could come pick up Eric once it was finalized. It was three days before the paperwork was finalized and Kendall and Logan were there everyday to see Eric. Kendall spent most of his days preparing a room for him, and buying various toys and clothes for him.

Kendall and Logan had just installed the proper car seat and were heading there holding hands. "Did you get bath stuff and kids tylenol for him?" Logan asked in a worried voice. "If he gets sick it could come in handy."

"I did. I even got him his own towel." Kendall said proudly. Logan glanced over and could see the excitement on Kendall's face and that made him feel a little guilty for not letting Kendall have this eight months ago.

Logan himself was really excited, he knew that this meant the world to Kendall and he wanted this too. After seeing countless families come in and seeing all the kids and parents he knew that he wanted this too.

Logan pulled in and grabbed the build-a-bear they had made for Eric. Logan and Kendall walked up hand in hand and waited anxiously for the worker to bring Eric in. Logan watched as Eric saw them and walked up to them with arms reached. Logan knew that Eric loved Kendall more, and wasn't surprised when Eric walked up to Kendall immediately

Kendall picked up Eric and kissed his head. "You ready to go home?" Logan asked Eric, and Eric nodded.

They signed the papers and they were on their way. Logan smiled and glanced in the rearview mirror and watched as Kendall and Eric played patty cake. Logan knew that Kendall was going to be an amazing dad. He had helped raise Katie, but Logan on the other hand was an only child and didn't have the experience with kids. The only kids he had ever been around was Carlos' kids.

When they made it home, Kendall carried Eric in and as soon as they walked in they watched as his eyes grew wide. He started running around the living room and exploring every where possible. Logan smiled again as he watched Kendall start playing with Eric.

* * *

><p>"Do you have the candles?" Kendall asked anxiously. He couldn't believe that it was Eric's third birthday. They had him for five months and he had adjusted well. He was well behaved and was a fast learner. Logan had been making sure of that.<p>

"Yes, sweetie. I have them." Logan was putting them on as Kendall was getting the plates.

"Dad!" Eric yelled and ran up to Logan. "Dad, Grammie wants to now what's taking so long."

Kendall knew that it meant a lot to Logan that Eric spoke well, and Kendall couldn't remember any other well spoken three year old he had ever met. "We're coming out now." Kendall said with a smile.

"YAY! Thank you Daddy." Eric ran back in to the dining room, and when Kendall walked in saw that he was sitting on Mrs. Mitchell's lap. Kendall couldn't believe how well his life had turned out.

"Thanks for watching him mom." Logan said with a smile.

"Oh, he is just so cute. I couldn't help it." She said while giving him a kiss.

"Hey! Sorry we're late. Carlos' rugrats needed to go to the bathroom, did we miss the cake?" James said running into the dining room. Kendall turned his head and laughed at his friend.

"UNCLE JAIME!" Eric yelled and ran up to the familiar person.

"Oh, you're getting so big!" James said as he picked him up.

Eric gave him a goofy smile. "I'm three now!"

"I know." James said with a smile. Kendall knew that James hated being called Jaime but Eric was the only one who melted James' heart when he said it. Kendall watched as Carlos walked in, carrying his two year old and his wife was carrying their four year old.

"Eric, look! Alex and Maria are here!" Logan said. Eric instantly ran up to the two of them and said hi.

"Honey, these candles are melting we have to sing!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

Kendall picked up Eric and sat him down as they sang happy birthday to him. Kendall couldn't believe how well his life had turned out. He had a husband he loved more than anything, and had a son now. He was living his dream of playing hockey. Kendall had come a long way in the ten years he had known Logan. And knew that they could only grow from where they were now.

**The End**

**A/N : Soooo, I am very sad to see this story come to an end. I know this chapter was a spand of like eight to nine years. I just didn't want to leave anything out and I'm not doing anymore chapters or one shots. So I hope you were satisfied with this story. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
